Surprises: The Price of Freedom
by sharp52092
Summary: After a visit from the late Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker contemplates on his future as a Jedi. As the Chosen One makes his decision, he, Padmé Amidala, and Obi-Wan Kenobi deal with the consequences of their actions and recent events. Meanwhile, tensions begin to arise in the Jedi Order when the Council considers making changes to the Jedi Order. Revenge of the Sith AU.
1. Visions of the Past

**Surprises: The Price of Freedom**

**After a visit from a late friend, Anakin Skywalker contemplates on his future as a Jedi. While the Chosen One makes his decision, his wife, Padmé Amidala, and best friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi deal with the consequences of their actions and recent events. Tensions begin to arise in the Jedi Order when the Council considers making changes to the Jedi Order.**

****One does not need to read its prequels _Surprises: Free_, _Surprises: Unimaginable_, or _Surprises_ to understand. Though I do recommend it. The main things you need to know is that this is a _Revenge of the Sith_ alternate universe and Palpatine is dead.**

**The main characters are Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. There will also be some appearances by the Naberries, including Ruwee, Jobal, Darred, and Sola. Also Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, and the Jedi Order. Members of the Senate, including Bail Organa and Mon Mothma.**

**Genres are drama, romance, hurt/comfort, angst, and family.**

**This story will be rated T for Teen. It's not going to be as dark as _The Supreme Commander and the Grand Vizier_, but just a head's up. The biggest reason is that I may have some brief sex scenes Anakin and Padmé later.**

**Thank you to the Kinetic Violinist for going over this story a long, long time ago.**

**This chapter takes place six weeks after _Surprises_ and _Surprises: Unimaginable_. Also, we finally get to see Anakin's point-of-view of what happened the night Palpatine died.**

* * *

Chapter One

Visions of the Past

_Naboo_

_Lake Country_

Inside the walls of Varykino, the home of the Naberries, Anakin Skywalker quickly and quietly tiptoed to the doorway of the light green nursery. He peaked in. Looking towards the twin cribs, he sensed neither Luke nor Leia would be up for hours.

He tiptoed back to his and his wife's chambers. Lying on her side of the bed under the covers, her eyes were closed. Tired from the night before with the twins.

With her eyes closed and head still on the pillow. Her glorious hair fanned out all over the soft pillow, his wife Padmé asked, "Where are you going?"

Anakin stopped dead in his tracks. Like a child that had just been caught. This was one of those times where Anakin was certain his wife had Jedi powers.

"I...was going out to the meadow to mediate." It wasn't exactly a lie.

Under the covers, Padmé quietly wondered why Anakin was going out there to meditate. Why, he had been meditating more and more lately. Which was good, since he was a Jedi and it to relax him. Sometimes. Though it was odd at the same time too. Anakin normally worked on his ship, the droids, or something else that was mechanical if he performed the Jedi art. Lately he had simply meditated out on the balcony. No droids or anything mechanical. Sitting down. Legs crossed. Also, why now? To get away from the twins? To concentrate more? She would have given this more thought, but was too exhausted. "Just be back before sundown," she yawned. Padmé eyes were still sealed shut. "My parents are coming for dinner."

Anakin gave a single nod with his head. "I will. I promise." He almost took a step forward, but took a step back. Several steps. To the bedside of his wife. His Angel. He bent over and kissed her cheek.

Padmé smiled, "Love you." She buried her head against her pillow.

"I love you too. Bye," he said and quietly raced out the door.

* * *

Anakin climbed out of the gondola and tied the craft to a nearby tree trunk. It was the same island and meadow he and Padmé shared a picnic on years earlier. He thought a place with such a memory would help him concentrate and put his mind at ease. Also, he found it less distracting. The droids R2-D2 or C-3PO, his in-laws, especially his nieces, and most of all his nearly six week old children Luke and Leia were keeping him busy. Though at time was nice. Taking his mind off recent events and the impending future.

Anakin sat down.

He breathed in...and out.

In and out.

Crossed his legs on the ground.

_In... Out..._

Typically Anakin preferred to tinker with droids and his starships while meditating. A form of Moving Meditation. Today he decided to empty his mind. Something he normally didn't do very well, or could rarely do at all. Meditation of Emptiness was normally Obi-Wan's thing. Perhaps he could figure out what he had felt in the Force recently.

At time, it seemed...dare he say, familiar?

_...in...out..._

At times it had almost seemed like someone was calling him through the Force...

Anakin now realized his initial thought was correct.

Mediation was a bad idea, but it was too late now. Anakin was far too deep in mediation now.

Images.

Memories of things he didn't want to see, feel, or think raced through him. They swept through him like the rare rainstorms on Tatooine. The rare storms that occurred every thirty or more years storms on Tatooine They would attack the desert world without warning. Catching any being- any poor pitiful creature in its path completely off guard. Many would be swallowed up the waves of water instantly. Never to be seen again.

Anakin hoped this wasn't the same thing...

Anakin's expressionless face changed.

Stress spread across his body.

His muscles tightened.

His body was no longer relaxed, but as tense as the first night he dreamt of Padmé's death.

Because of the face he saw...

_That face_.

The face of that man. The friend. The mentor...the father figure to him, he had long realized, was nothing but a face. An illusion. A mask...

A man he never should have trusted. This man had Qui-Gon killed. He almost had Padmé killed and who knows what else he had done.

The words, _"Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin,"_ thundered in Anakin's ears. _"They don't trust you Anakin."_

No, they didn't. Well, maybe Obi-Wan and a few others, but definitely not Masters Windu and Yoda.

_"In time, they will destroy you."_

Perhaps.

First they were going to take away all his hard work. Followed by the possibility of his children.

If he didn't destroy them first.

...or himself.

_"Let me show you the true nature of the Force."_

The true nature?

Whatever that meant.

It was probably just another lie.

Right?

_"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force and you will be able to save your wife from certain death."_

Clearly he was wrong. Padmé was fine. She was alive.

And nothing would ever happen to her.

Anakin remembered igniting his lightsaber. "_You're the Sith Lord!"_

The one they had been searching for all this time.

What happened after that, Anakin still wasn't quite certain.

_"Are you going to kill me?" _Palpatine- Sidious said with his back to Anakin.

_"I would certainly like to you!"_ Anakin remembered growling.

As Palpatine- the mask said, _"I know you would. I can feel your anger." _As he went on to say, _"It gives you focus. Makes you stronger‑"_

Anakin didn't really know what came over him. It was like a...like a dream. But nothing like the ones he normally experienced. His dreams always felt...real.

This...this didn't.

Anakin then heard another voice, _"Do not listen to him,"_ said a voice. Not friendly, but not unfriendly. The voice was so quick, Anakin didn't have to register who the voice belonged to, or if he ever heard the voice before. Yet, somehow it seemed familiar. _"Do not hesitate,"_ the voice barked. _"Kill him now!"_ It then snapped.

A rod of blue plasma suddenly lunged into the mask's back as he ended the word _"stronger"_. Into his heart or where one was supposed to be.

When he woke from "the dream" and realized what happened, Anakin collapsed onto his knees. He may have even cried _"What have I done?"_ His chest tightened. He panted. Ran his fingers through his hair.

What had he done? What happened?

Why did he listen to the strange voice?

Why?

Why did he...trust the voice?

Not only had he killed- _murdered_ Palpatine. The Chancellor, the man who held the Galactic Republic with his bare hands, but also the Republic. But more importantly, he had just killed Padmé.

_Padmé!_

Anakin felt the voice come again. He closed his eyes. Tears formed as he heard, _"Your wife will be fine. She will live..._

_"For now."_

To this day, Anakin still didn't know if that voice- any of it was real or if it was all in his head. His doubts.

Before Anakin could process what he just heard or if he believed anything it said, Master Windu and two or three other Jedi Masters rushed in sometime later. Anakin didn't remember which of the Masters were there. It wasn't the only thing Anakin couldn't recall. Apparently Anakin's comm had gone off and the private channel to the Chancellor's had gone off several times as well. Anakin hadn't heard them. The shadow hadn't either, nor wouldn't anymore.

One of them called out his name as he exited the office.

"Anakin?" Possibly Master Saesee Tiin?

Another said, _"Let him go."_

Anakin remembered the rest all too well. He raced out of the office, doing his best to make his way past the HoloNet droids that were already asking if Chancellor Palpatine was alright. Anakin wondered if the droids were Force sensitive.

Anakin stumbled into the turbolift. He made his way through the Senate Office Building. A few beings- politicians and other aristocrats- asked if he was alright. He was sweaty and, by the way he was walking, he looked drunk. Not of alcohol, but of pain, betrayal, lies, and confusion.

He found Padmé in the shadows of the Senate. In the jungle of columns. He held her. Kissed her. They discreetly made their way back to her apartment. They talked- well, he did most of the talking. He told her everything. She listened and was patient and wonderful. Then they made love.

Both eventually fell soundly asleep. Neither realized over a dozen HoloNet droids had followed him from his questionable exit from Palpatine's office. Each distantly hidden in the uncountable number of columns...

Like something else...

Anakin looked around. He could feel another presence in the surrounding sea of darkness.

He ignited his- he looked down at the weapon in his hand. This wasn't lightsaber.

Well, it was and it wasn't.

The hilt felt familiar but the blade was the wrong color.

It was red.

He then looked up and found the presence.

_"Beware Anakin Skywalker,"_ Said the shadow. _"For the Sith shall never die! And one day you shall join us!"_ The shadow grew into a slender shape. Almost two meters in height. "Let me show you." The shadow spread arms that made its sleeves into black wings.

Blue eyes were replaced with glowing yellow ones.

Anakin then realized he was looking at a mirror.

The yellow eyes were his own.

_"I will not fight you, father"_ Someone stated.

Luke?

Not only were the eyes his own, but the sleeves were making a fist.

He heard the clicking of a blaster, "Daddy! _Dad, stop!" _

Leia?

**_"Liar!"_** Someone screamed. "I loved you_ too much_ to see you," Cried another, angry voice. "To see what you are!"

While it was much deeper, angrier, Anakin realized it was his own.

He looked around. He couldn't find them anywhere.

At least not his children.

_Padmé. _

She was meters in front of him. Clawing at her throat, but there was nothing there her hands could touch.

Horrified, Anakin realized he was the one who was strangling her with his fist. He couldn't stop. Even more horrifying, he didn't want to stop. He was too enraged.

"Let her go, Anakin," Said a voice he recognized.

Obi-Wan.

His answer was a predator's snarl, over the body of his prey. "You will not take her from me!"

_"Let_ her_ go!"_

_"Never!"_

Then everything went silent.

_"NO!"_ Anakin screamed. "What have I done?" He cried as he dropped to his knees. "What have I done?" He couldn't find Padmé, Obi-Wan, or his children. "What have I done?

"You are following your destiny, Anakin Skywalker," Said the shadow. "For you_ will_ join the Sith." The shadow turned back to look at him. Paused. "It is _your destiny!"_ The shadow spread it arms and made its sleeves into a blood red lightsaber.

The hilt was longer, but identical to Anakin's

Then the shadow _lunged_ at him.

Anakin's eyes shot open right as the shadow reached him. His chest heaved and gasped for air. His entire body was as cold as ice, but glazed in sweat. Anakin hadn't felt so overwhelmed in the longest time. Minus almost going out of his mind after his dreams of Padmé.

After lying there for several minutes, he finally realized he was no longer sitting crossed legged on the ground, but lying on his back on the ground.

After several long minutes, Anakin sat up. He shook his head and covered his face. Maybe his instincts were incorrect. It wouldn't be the first time. Probably not the last. After all, he had been completely and utterly blind to Palpatine for thirteen long years.

Then again, maybe he was truly losing his mind. There was no one here. Just him.

Maybe it should stay that way. Maybe it would be better for his wife and small children if he left them. Maybe if he wasn't so needy and selfish.

They would be safer.

Happier.

Anakin would never be able to hurt them.

This new vision or whatever it was- did not shrink this...this feeling he sometimes had. That he could- would somehow hurt them. It was never a vision or a dream- until now, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

What if he did?

What if he didn't.._.but what if I did? _What if that really happened?

A few minutes later, Anakin stood up and brushed any grass off and had just taken a step to turn around when he heard a voice.

_"Anakin."_

But not just any voice...

_Qui-Gon._

* * *

**Qui-Gon! Yay!**

**Trivia: I had considered posting this story first, but decided to start with _Surprises: Free_ and _Surprises: Unimaginable_. Which is a good thing since I've added a lot more to this story. Next, Moving Meditation is a real thing or at least in the old EU. It sounds like something Anakin would do. Finally, some of the quotes are from the _Revenge of the Sith_ novelization and movie.**

**I might have gotten this up sooner, but we lost our internet last Thursday. Finally got it back today.**

**Please review.**


	2. Destiny

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**Qui-Gon and Anakin talk about Anakin's future, destiny, and the Jedi Order.**

**He also asks Anakin to do something he doesn't want to do.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Destiny

_Qui-Gon._

Besides the glow radiating around him, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was the exact way Anakin Skywalker remembered him.

Well, now that Anakin thought about it, Qui-Gon was not quite the giant he remembered. Of course, he was only a boy at the time. Actually, now that Anakin thought it, he almost matched Qui-Gon height, which was kind of cool.

"It's...wonderful to see you again!" Anakin was beaming from head to toe. He hadn't felt so happy since Luke and Leia's birth and Padmé lived, "But I'm afraid I don't- don't understand."

Why and how?

Why was he here?

How..._how_ could he be here?

Qui-Gon Jinn died. He was killed by the Zabrak, Darth Maul here on Naboo. And this certainly wasn't a HoloNet drama, when someone died, they died.

_Forever_. They never came back.

_Ever_.

Unless this was dream or some sort of vision, but Anakin didn't think so. This was...real.

Somehow.

_"It is a secret of the Shaman of the Whills. My training has only been recently completed. Thanks in part to the efforts of Master Yoda."_ Qui-Gon smiled.

Anakin supposed that was why Yoda had spent all those days on Kashyyyk.

_"All energy from the Living Force, from all things that have ever lived, feeds into the Cosmic Force,"_ Qui-Gon explained. _"Binding everything and communicating to us through the midi-chlorians. Because of this, I can appear to you now."_

Anakin stared in amazement.

So there was a way to cheat death.

Palpatine had been telling the truth.

Right?

As if Qui-Gon knew what Anakin was thinking, next he said, _"It is the ultimate goal of the Sith. Yet they can never achieve it."_ They never will. They could transfer their spirit from one body to another, but those solutions were only temporary. They were never permanent and in time were ultimately destroyed. _"It comes only through the release of self, not the exaltation of self. It comes through compassion, not greed. Love is the answer to the darkness."_ The answer the Jedi had been searching for.

Anakin felt his head spinning.

So the Sith couldn't, it was because of love.

Love?

The secret was love? Love of others which...sounded like an attachment...which the Jedi greatly discouraged.

As Anakin once told Padmé, _"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi's life. So you might say, that we are encouraged to love."_ So Anakin liked to think, but that wasn't always the case. Anakin didn't always feel encouraged by some of his Jedi peers and he certainly didn't feel loved by most of them.

What did the Jedi care about? Really care about?

He thought back to that conversation he with Yoda all those months ago. Where he told him to, _"Train yourself to let of everything you fear to lose."_ Anakin remembered how he wanted to roll his eyes. Like he hadn't heard that a million times.

Easy for him to say. What had Yoda, Mace, or any of the Jedi ever cared about? _Really cared about?_ He supposed the Jedi might care about the Republic and the Order on some level. Maybe their Padawans, but that was probably it. They weren't capable of love or many emotions really. During the Trade Federation crisis, even Padmé- now one of the Order's greatest supporters- once commented that the Jedi should have shown more emotion.

The Jedi really couldn't love. Again, that was attachment and it was a complete one-eighty from what the Jedi had been preaching to him all these years.

Anakin felt his head starting to hurt. He was beginning to think this was a dream after all.

Was it?

_No..._

No, it couldn't be. He never had those kind of dreams. Well, maybe as a kid. Now, he had only nightmares. So then how was this happening?

Oh, Anakin didn't care. He was too happy to see him. "I know I already said this Master, but I still can't believe you're here."

"It's good to see you too, Anakin." Qui-Gon continued to smile, "I'm glad you listened this time."

"What?" Anakin was confused. What was he talking about? _"When?" _

Anakin stopped.

"_Tatooine..._" Anakin barely whispered. Feeling incredibly ashamed.

_"And Praesitlyn,"_ Qui-Gon added. _"It's alright,"_ He assured Anakin. _"I am not here to condemn or judge you on what happened following your mother's death." _Qui-Gon knew it was not his place to judge. He had made many mistakes during his past life too.

Anakin crossed his arms. It didn't feel that way. "Then why are you here?" Anakin looked up at him. "Is this another test?" Another trial? But for what? He wasn't a Jedi anymore.

_"I'm not testing you, Anakin."_ As Qui-Gon once told Obi-Wan. _"Life tests you. Every day it brings you new chances for triumph or defeat. And if you pass the test, it doesn't make you a Jedi. It makes you human." _Qui-Gon gave him another smile._ "I suspect you'll learn this more and more being a parent."_

_Human..._ Anakin thought bitterly. _Maybe half human._ He didn't want to talk or even think about that right now. He decided to talk about another crucial subject. "Master..." Anakin felt he should say do more for Qui-Gon, but "Thank you," was all he could think to say. What he should say, but those weren't the words that came out his mouth. Instead the words were "But...why did you warn about Palpatine?" It must have been him. It had to be him. Who else could it be? "I mean...I didn't have to kill him. There had to be another... I mean..." Palpatine could have gone to prison. A trial. There had to be another way.

"_Anakin_," Qui-Gon's voice was firm, but gentle. Father like and wise._ "Why do you still think of that man as your friend?"_

Anakin had thought of Palpatine as a friend. A confident. A father figure...he wasn't. Not really. Anakin opened his mouth. Trying to think of something to say.

He could not.

_"He wasn't. He never was."_ Qui-Gon said,_ "Nor is the Dark Side."_ He spoke in a firm, yet gentle voice, _"And deep down you know this to be true."_ He was now eye to with Anakin.

Again, it seemed so strange to Anakin. Being eye to eye with him.

Qui-Gon continued, _"Do not let the Dark Side nor your guilt consume you. You did nothing wrong so stop thinking what ifs? The Force decided his fate. I had no part in it."_

Anakin was confused.

_Your destiny is your own._

_I had no part in it..._

Anakin began to feel even more confused. Had no part in...then who warned...Qui-Gon must have meant that he warned him but it was his Anakin's decision.

Yes, that was it. Who else could it have been?

The Force?

Maybe.

Who knows, it didn't matter.

After all, Qui-Gon had said he decided his fate.

The thought made Anakin feel more confused, tired, and angry, "And the Force controls my fate as well," He wasn't certain if he asked a question, made an accusation, or both.

_"Your destiny and actions are your own,"_ Qui-Gon said. _"Whether to destroy the Sith. Join the Sith. Perhaps both. Or ignore it all together. But remember the Force does have a way of pushing things. Us."_ As he once said,_ "Nothing happens by accident."_

Was it all one big coincidence that Padmé's ship was damaged and had to land on Tatooine? Where they found Anakin and finally the Sith.

No, nothing happened by accident or coincidence.

Anakin understood that much, but didn't see how it was possible to both join the Sith and end them, but ignored it and did his best to continue listening.

_"Remember what I once told you, your focus determines your reality. You could have disregarded the warning you heard and not killed him, but you didn't."_

"What would have happened then?" Anakin sounded almost like a nine year old again. He somewhat felt like as well. But he wondered if Qui-Gon knew the answer to the alternate decision.

_"Anakin..."_ Qui-Gon gently reminded.

Anakin lowered his head. "I know focus on reality." The present.

Speaking of the present, _"You haven't returned the messages of Obi-Wan."_

That wasn't entirely untrue. Anakin had left one message. Telling Obi-Wan of the twins' birth, but his message had said nothing further. Specifically, regarding his next trip to the capitol of the Republic. Anakin knew this was what Qui-Gon meant.

This...this was why he was here?

"I have a family now," Anakin stated. Meaning he was not returning to the Order. Anakin never had a father and he wanted Luke and Leia to have everything he never had.

_"Anakin,"_ Qui-Gon firmly said._ "I know you have a family, but you need to go back to the Jedi."_

"Why?" Anakin blatantly asked. "What more is there to do?" The Sith were no more. The prophecy was completed._ Done._ "And as I already stated, I have a family. You know Jedi are not allowed..." Anakin's lip curled in disgust. "Attachments." He _hated_ that word. From what Anakin once heard, Qui-Gon knew better than most. He was once romantically involved with another Jedi named Tahl.

_"There is much more to do,"_ Qui-Gon replied.

Like what?

"Master," Anakin almost pleaded. He thought for a moment. Would he understand? Anakin ran his fingers through his hair frustrated, "Master, I'm-I'm tired!" Tired from the war. He was sick of the smell of blood and of death. Even those that didn't die, they still left him. Then there was the HoloNet. Its droids and their stalker-like behavior. And most of all the Council! The Masters and their hypocrisy. "They helped create some of this mess." The Sith. The Clone Wars. The Senate's corruption and ridiculous problems.

Qui-Gon raised a brow, _"Are you really tired? Or is it fear that you feel?" _And those were just excuses?

Anakin didn't answer.

"As for the Council," Qui-Gon sounded like he almost hesitated. "That is true."

Anakin looked at the ghost of his informal Jedi Master stunned. Did...did he really just say that? At times, he often felt completely alone when it came to seeing the faults of the Jedi.

_"Changes are in the wind Anakin."_

Anakin looked at him confused and his eyes narrowed, "W-what are you saying?"

_"I have already spoken with three of them."_

Obi-Wan for sure. After all, Qui-Gon had been his Master. And the other two? Well, he had already said Master Yoda. Anakin wasn't certain on the third. Master Windu? He was one of the Order's high ranking Masters.

But what changes did he... Anakin stared at Qui-Gon. Trying to study him? Was he saying that...

The Council..._change?_

Anakin tried, but miserably failed. He burst out into laughter.

The Council lifting its ban on attachment. In other words, marriage? On having a family? A _real_ _family_, one based on love- not one based on enforced rules of self denial.

Maybe actually accepting Anakin as he was. Maybe Anakin would feel like he actually belonged in the Order. Not like some outsider who never belonged, like he had always felt.

_...no._

No.

It would never happen.

_Never. _

The Council would never change. It had been the exact same way for...Anakin tried to recall the Order's history a subject he never cared for...he tried but couldn't recall. Though it had to be at least a millennium. The Council rarely changed and if and when they did, they were very slow to change.

Realizing he was laughing and being incredibly disrespectful, Anakin cut off his laughter and straightened back up "I'm- I'm sorry, Master, I do not mean to be disrespectful, but the Council and...the Order change?" Anakin shook his head. "I don't see it happening...ever."

That was a dream. A completely, wonderful, foolish, childish dream. Like being a Jedi Master or on the Jedi Council.

Again, it would never happen.

Never.

Ever.

_"Change is a natural part of life. Everything changes. Even the Jedi Order."_

"And if they don't?" Which was certain in Anakin's mind, what then?

_"The Force has nearly abandoned them once."_ Palpatine almost destroyed the Order. _"I do not foresee them making that same mistake again. For it will catch up with them."_ Palpatine may be gone, but there were still plenty of threats left in the Galaxy.

_Perhaps the Force needs to,_ Anakin thought. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Master, but I still cannot see it ever happening."

_"Not yet, my young friend,"_ Qui-Gon said soothingly. _"Anakin, the Council has made mistakes. Before and during the war, but so have many beings. And that includes you."_

Anakin looked off to the side. Thinking of the Tusken Raiders and Dooku...

_"I cannot make nor am I ordering you to return to the Order, the choice is yours to make and your alone."_ Qui-Gon turned, _"But, please consider my words carefully."_

Anakin's widened. "_Master!_" Qui-Gon was leaving now?! He couldn't leave. Not now. "How can I go back?" His voice sounded like a plea. "Things are different now! The dangers Coruscant brings to my family."

All the enemies he and Padmé had, especially the ones angered over Palpatine's death. Death threats were no doubt on his and Padmé's heads. A reward was also rumored to be offered for the Skywalker offspring. Double the price for both. Dead or alive.

And what if he was wrong about the Council? What if they didn't take his advice? What if they didn't change? What if the Council really did try to take Luke and Leia?

Yes, the Council and other dangers could come here to Naboo and try to take them. Not that Anakin would let them, but he certainly didn't want to bring them in any closer proximity.

The HoloNet and its hounding and rewards on any information on Anakin and Padmé and the extent of their relationship and history. Again, why go back to Coruscant and risk all those threats?!

_"It's all going to work out, Anakin,"_ the voice began to grow softer. Even Qui-Gon may to fade away. _"...and remember, the Force will be with you."_ And just like that, Qui-Gon was gone.

Again.

Realizing the sun was setting, Anakin slowly walked back to the gondola. He was overjoyed and sad all at the same time.

"_Always_."

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Is Q****ui-Gon in character? I worried he might be a little too pushy and too scolding. I want him to be in character and those definitely aren't him. I always felt like Qui-Gon was the type of Jedi the Order in the PT era should be aiming towards. Also is Anakin in character? Not too whiny and distrustful?**

**Trivia: In canon, Qui-Gon did not complete his training so he can't appear as a Force ghost, but this is an AU and I wanted Anakin and the other Jedi to see him. Also, who knows, Qui-Gon may appear as a Ghost in canon someday. I hope so, I think that would be cool. Qui-Gon's quotes are from the _Revenge of the Sith_ novel and _The Clone Wars_. The Praesitlyn reference is from the novel, _Jedi Trial_, Qui-Gon stops Anakin from killing someone on the world of Praesitlyn. Padmé commented how Jedi needed to show more emotion in the _Queen Amidala Journal_.**

**There should be some TSCATGV updates next week.**

**Next chapter: Anakin and the in-laws.**

**Please leave a review. There were only four reviews last time. I was a little disappointed.**


	3. Dinners and Distractions

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**Time for more of the Naberries. Also, ti****me for a family dinner. Those are always fun. Well, some more than others.**

**One also really understand how Anakin is feeling. Hope everyone enjoys.**

**WARNING: There is a brief sex scene at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Dinners and Distractions

Meanwhile back at Varykino, Padmé Amidala was beginning to panic.

Everything was fine, or so it seemed. Luke and Leia were actually asleep. If her estimation was correct they should sleep until after dinner when everyone had gone home.

Protocol droid, C-3PO had just informed her that dinner was almost ready.

Her parents, Ruwee and Jobal and grandmother, Ryoo were here. Her sister, Sola and brother-in-law, Darred had just arrived. Her nieces, Ryoo and Pooja had just ran off to play with droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO. The girls and Artoo were trying to teach the concept of hide and seek to the protocol droid.

"I fail understand these silly, childhood games," C-3PO said as he shuffled along.

Everyone was here, except her husband.

Anakin was supposed to be here, but he wasn't. He was late.

As usual.

As if reading Padmé's mind, "Where's Anakin?" Asked her mother, Jobal. She reached out to touch her daughter's arm. Jobal could tell how on edge her daughter seemed.

Sadly it only made Padmé more agitated.

Amazing, one of his first major family dinners here and Anakin couldn't show up on time. It was just infuriating. "He is," Padmé gave a small, frustrated sigh. "Out meditating."

Her father, Ruwee turned, "Will he be back soon?"

"I..." Padmé paused, "I don't know." She said honestly though how she wished she knew.

And beings wondered why she kept her marriage a secret all these years?

She knew Anakin would either run late or would be away on Jedi business. Apparently, he would run late as a Jedi or a civilian.

At least, he was consistent.

Ruwee shook his head. He wanted to get to know Anakin. To like him, but that harder to do if Anakin was never here.

"Well, why don't we just go ahead and..." Ruwee was cut off.

"Sorry everyone," Said a voice up above. He was rushing down the stairs. "I'm late," Said a voice. "I'm here." Said Anakin while jogging down the stairs and buttoning his blue shirt and black dress pants and boots. After buttoning the last button up, he slid down the banister on the last few steps.

While Padmé was relieved, she felt annoyed at her husband's little entrance, but also confused. "I didn't see the gondola, how did you get back inside?"

"I climbed up the back." It was far easier and much quicker than having the gondola go all the way back around to the moorings.

Sola raised a brow, "It's four stories!" Was he insane? What if he had fallen? More importantly he may start giving Ryoo and Pooja some bad ideas.

"And?" Anakin shrugged. It was no big deal. He had scaled building hundreds of stories tall during and before the war. Plus he enjoyed the challenge.

As Sola feared, Pooja and Ryoo said, "Cool," In unison.

Sola mouthed, "Don't get any ideas." To her daughters. From sliding down the banister or climbing up any walls. Ryoo had already broke her arm from falling at the playground a few years ago. She did not wish for that to happen again. It was less fun for her, the parent rather than Ryoo.

While Padmé was beginning to wonder how bad this night was going to get, then the staff flagged her down.

"Milady," Nandi waved. She was standing beside Paddy Accu.

_Unusual_, Padmé thought. Paddy was normal gone by this time of night.

"May we have a word?" Nandi asked.

Now?

"Quickly," Padmé said. She was clearly frustrated.

"Lady uh, I mean Madame Amidala," Nandi began. As far she knew, Padmé wasn't taking her husband's last name. However, now that she was married, "Madame" was the proper term for a married woman. "We do our best to respectful to our employers and their families, but..."

Padmé waited and waited, but only grew more impatient. "If you have something to say, say it." She really needed to get back over there with the rest of the family.

"It's Knight Skywalker." Patty Accu explained, "Milady, we have nothing against him, he seems like very nice young man, but..."

"He's driving me and Paddy," She gestured to the man beside her." And the rest of the staff crazy," Nandi explained. Then she told Padmé how he tampered with the gondolas. Next it was the cleaning droids. Followed by the kitchenette devices. From the mixers and finally the dish cleaners.

Padmé raised an eyebrow, "He broke these items?" She sighed. Yes, they could be replaced, but credits did not grow on trees.

"No," Nandi said. "No, everything's fine." In fact, he even upgraded and fixed a few of the cleaning droids. How he figured that, they still had no idea. "But he keeps doing our jobs." Leaving and less and less for them to do. At first it was kind of sweet, but now it was just plain frustrating.

Padmé had wondered about this. Anakin had never been away from the front lines or away from Jedi business for so long. Being away from the battles and Jedi missions had been completely alien to him. Even before he became a Jedi, she doubted his slave owners ever gave him a day off. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," Nandi and Paddy replied and left to finish dinner.

Padmé turned to look back at her husband who was speaking with Darred.

She suspected they were once again talking about the illegal speeder racing that took place here on Naboo.

Padmé shook her head.

Of course, who was she to judge, she had never been away from her work for so long either. If she wasn't taking care of her precious Luke and Leia, she was constantly checking the HoloNet and communicating with her colleagues for updates. It was unusual for her to be away from her work. To simply have time off. Padmé hadn't had so much time off since before she enrolled in the Legislative Youth Program.

Yes, the past six weeks had been a new beginning of sorts. The start of a new chapter in their marriage.

One, they had become parents. Two, not only had they never been away from their work for so long but they had never spent this much time together. At most, they had only spent a few days to two or three weeks together at a time. Spending well over a month and a half together was completely new to them.

Also they had not made love for weeks. Yes, it was nothing new for them to not make love for weeks to months at a time, but not for so long and while still being in each other's company. While they were tired from taking care of their new twins, it was also very tempting, but against the doctors orders.

Until...now.

Padmé supposed Luke and Leia were now six weeks old. Also the doctor had given her a clean bill of health, she had been tired lately she had forgotten that yesterday was...the day. Unfortunately, they had been up most of the night with Luke and Leia, but tonight that would change.

"-lady? Milady?" Said C-3PO.

"Hm," C-3PO snapped Padmé back to the present. "Oh, yes?" Padmé hoped she wasn't blushing.

"We're ready," Nandi said.

Threepio was standing beside her with the appetizers on a tray. He must have given up on hide-and-seek.

"Of course," Padmé gathered the others and they all sat down around the grand dining table.

Padmé planned to have dinner and spend as much time with her family the next week since she was planning to return to the capital within the next week. While Anakin on the other hand wasn't crazy about returning to the capital soon.

There were all the dangers that Coruscant brought to them and their new family.

Though Padmé sensed also had something to do with the fact her- _their_ apartment had a magnificent view of the Jedi Temple. Also he was dreading the future. His impending meetings with Obi-Wan and the Council.

Speaking of Jedi, Padmé quickly saw her husband was wearing his lightsaber.

"Take off your lightsaber," Padmé said through her smile.

Anakin almost laughed, "That sounds a little dirty," He whispered. After that, Anakin was confused. "Why?" He quietly asked. She never object to it before. In fact, he always wore it around her apartment. Besides, "I want to keep it on," Anakin felt naked without it. Not having that weight on his belt felt strange and a little less confident.

Padmé shook her head. "Take if off, please." She asked firmly, as nicely as she could. She was already on edge since her- their family was here.

On Naboo, having weapons at the dinner table was seen as rude. It was one thing if it was business, but this was a family occasion and she hoped to keep it that way.

Also having weapons at the table lead to trouble if one looked at Naboo's history.

Almost a hundred years earlier, during what was supposed to be a peaceful dinner between the King and the Gungans, the King was murdered. The Gungans were blamed and the numerous amount of their advanced alien weapons they brought to the dinner did not help matters. Fortunately the matter was resolved before more lives were lost but it did not help the Naboo's relationship with the Gungans.

Padmé did not want this night to end up like that dinner and was taking no chances, "Please," she pleaded with her husband.

Though clearly unhappy, Anakin unclipped the weapon from its home on his belt and handed it to her. The past few week, he been learning how true the old saying, happy wife equals happy life.

"Thank you," Padmé kissed his scarred cheek, "I'll make it up to your later."

Anakin smiled. Indeed the old saying was true.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later..._

Ruwee was at one end of the table and Jobal was at the other.

His mother-in-law, Ryoo was to his right. To her right was his oldest, Sola. Followed by her husband, Darred and their eldest daughter. Ryoo. Sitting across from her was her sister, Pooja.

While his newly revealed son-in-law, Anakin was to Ruwee's left. Followed by his daughter, Padmé.

Jobal briefly waved at him. He seemed so far away. Especially compared to the first days of their marriage then Sola and a few years later Padmé came along. Years later, Sola and Darred finally got married. They two children. Now Anakin was in the picture and two new little grandchildren.

Ruwee smiled back at her.

Nandi began serving the dessert, shuura which was the family's favorite.

Chatter was going back and forth all over the table.

Young Ry mostly listened, like her father she was more of a listener.

Sola was telling her grandmother about her new job.

While Pooja had been asking her aunt an endless number of questions about the Senate, the monarchy, and the Legislative Youth Program.

Which was much to her father's dread and her mother's pride, they knew where she where she was planning to go after he primary classes were completed.

Darred had always hoped to have two more artists in the family, but Sola had always known. Their youngest daughter was too much like Padmé.

"You're still going to be a Senator, right Aunt Padmé?" Pooja asked eagerly.

"Yes, Pooj," Padmé replied. Calling her niece by her nickname.

Pooja looked over to her new uncle, "And you're still going to be a Jedi, right Uncle Annie?" She hoped so. How many kids had an uncle who was a Jedi and a very famous one? Not many. She also hoped Anakin would take them on rides in Jedi ships and show them tricks with his Jedi powers.

Everyone looked to Anakin.

Padmé hoped Anakin had changed his mind.

So had Darred. Despite how much Anakin said he wanted to leave, Darred could see how restless Anakin had been all these weeks. From what Darred had told Sola, she felt the same way.

While Jobal was undecided. She wanted whatever Anakin and Padmé thought was best for them and their family.

At the opposite end of the table, Ruwee secretly hoped Anakin would not return to the Order. If he did, he would be gone all the time. Anakin and Padmé had children now. They needed their father around. Ruwee lost his father when he was a boy. He did not want that for his grandchildren nor his daughter. He remembered how hard that was on his mother. Also, with Padmé returning to Coruscant, Ruwee knew his daughter would be safer with Anakin around.

"I was...I don't, what I mean is uh," Anakin didn't know what to say. Qui-Gon's words were still fresh in his mind, but what he wanted or thought he wanted to do was pulling in the opposite direction.

Padmé couldn't help but stare at her husband. A couple hours ago he was ready to leave the Order. He probably would have helped the Masters pack his few belongings.

So what changed?

What happened while he was out meditating?

Did he have another vision?

"Pooja," Sola cut in. Seeing how unprepared Anakin was to answer. Perhaps he was having second thoughts. "Leave Uncle Anakin alone please."

"Okay," Pooja and began to pick at her dessert. Unhappy to not have answer.

_CRACK!_

Anakin shot up out his chair. Armed with a knife. Why did Padmé have to take away his lightsaber? He feared something like this would happen?

Alarmed, everyone turned to see it wasn't a threat, but Threepio. He had just dropped one of the dishes.

"Oh, oh, I'm terribly sorry, Miss Padmé. Shall I-?"

"It's alright Threepio," It was replaceable. "Clean it up." She didn't want anyone stepping on the glass. Next she turned to Anakin. "Sit down."

Padmé watched her husband the rest of the evening. He barely touched his food except move it around with his fork and stare at his food.

* * *

A few hours later Padmé and Anakin bid Jobal, Ruwee, Sola, Darred, and the girls goodnight.

Then they went upstairs to feed, dress, and read to Luke and Leia. They read Goodnight Moon. One of Padmé's favorites as a child. Anakin shrugged, he wouldn't know. He didn't have many books as a child. He learned to read from droid, podrace, and starship manuals.

Anakin could sense his wife's emotions as they put Luke and Leia to bed. "Everything alright?" He whispered as he closed the nursery door.

Padmé nodded as she walked into their master chamber, though she didn't seem pleased.

Anakin wasn't convinced. "Did I do something wrong?" She kept giving him looks during dinner. Also his little scene during dinner didn't help.

Padmé put the documents down her lap. "No," She thought back to Nandi. "Well, not with the family." Then again, Sola may kill him for giving Ryoo and Pooja any ideas about climbing up the south wall and sliding down the banister. Padmé would speak to him about said things later. She didn't want Luke and Leia getting any ideas when they started to crawl and walk.

Instead Padmé she decided to start with the fact that, "You were late." When he promised to be back on time. "Then I wish you would tell me what's going on." What happened to the promise they made to one another?

Padmé was about to leave the master when Anakin said, "Okay, okay...you're right. I should have been there and I haven't told you everything," He admitted. "I'm sorry, you have every right to be angry."

Padmé stopped, "I'm not angry. She looked back at him. "I'm disappointed."

"Fair enough," Anakin nodded. "Look, I'm a mess...I know," Anakin admitted. "It's been going on for a while and I haven't said much since...that night." He ran his fingers through his hair as he paced around the room. "I know we said that we would be more honest and I want to...I'm trying." But it was so hard.

Padmé slipped her fingers into his own, but only for a moment.

While Anakin appreciated her, he broke free. He paced back and forth. "Nothing's been the same since...Palpatine."

"Oh really?" Padmé said in an almost sarcastic tone. "Between the death threats and everything else, I hadn't noticed."

Anakin almost smiled at her sarcasm, "I...experience things and then they're over. I still can't explain them and I don't...I don't know what to do." First Palpatine and his memories of that night. Now Qui-Gon and his request for him to return to the Order. "Sith Lords, prophecies, ghosts... they say I'm the Chosen One, maybe I am." Anakin didn't know. On some level he supposed he was, after all the Sith- Palpatine and Dooku- they were dead. By his hand.

"But at the end of the day, I'm...I'm just one man." He didn't ask for all this. Anakin didn't know if he could keep dealing with all of it. "You and the twins...you're only reason I haven't lost it." That and spending the last several weeks here has been a refreshing change of scenery. "I love you and it's been nice, but Angel, I can't- can't sleep." He looked her into her eyes. Showing how honest and sincere he was, "You go to bed. I may get a few hours of rest then I'm awake again. I stay with you and them for awhile then I come down here and walk around and meditate...try. I do what I know, I tinker."

Sometimes Darred came by on his days off. They chatted and had a glass of blossom wine and worked on Darred's classic speeder. It was fun, but it was only for a few hours then Darred had to leave. So Anakin went back to wandering the house, meditating, and tinkering. From the gondolas to the different machines around the house.

Padmé didn't understand the "ghost" comment. Perhaps he meant ghosts of the past. She nodded, "So the staff tells me." Padmé knew Anakin didn't sleep well and she knew he liked to tinker with things around the house, but she didn't know it was this serious. She should have paid closer attention. Maybe she should have talked to him sooner.

"They do?" Anakin said. Is this what they were talking about before dinner?

"Yes," Padmé almost cracked a smile. "Apparently, you keep doing their jobs. They're not pleased to say the least."

"I have?" Anakin had just done some cleaning, the droids, worked on the gondola... He began to realize she might be right.

"Apparently so," Padmé couldn't help but smile as it dawned on him. It was rather cute. "Don't forget, this is your home too." He didn't need to worry about those things.

"I know that," Anakin nodded. It had started to really feel like his home. Not just like a secret and unwanted guest like it felt over the past few years. It was really nice.

Padmé was glad to hear that. "To you they're just distractions, but to the staff, those are their jobs." Their way of life.

Distractions? "Maybe," Anakin shrugged as he sat down on the bed.

"Stop distracting yourself and let's deal with this."

Anakin nodded as he laid his head down against the soft mattress. Maybe she was right.

"Look," Padmé craned her head over his head as she climbed onto his lap. "You don't have to tell me everything tonight. Tell me one thing a day or however it is you want to do it." Padmé would be patient, for now. "But you will talk to me." If not now then soon. Padmé knew he was keeping things from her since Luke and Leia were born. She did not like it.

"Okay," Anakin replied softly as he fingers played with the curls of her long, glorious hair. "How about you get some sleep, I'll..."

"No, no," Padmé climbed on top of him. Sitting on him astride. She may not be able to help him sleep, or could she? "Tonight, I will keep you distracted." She began to unbutton his shirt, "I said I'd make it up to later."

Anakin knew what she had mean then, but he hadn't realized she meant tonight. "You sure?" He wanted to, but didn't want to rush into anything.

"Yes..." She purred. "Oh, yes..." She ran his fingers over his flaunting muscles and began to play with his belt.

Using the Force, Anakin unzipped the back of dress as he gathered her in arms and placed her down on the bed. As her head touched the pillow, Padmé reached up and pressed her lips as his.

Anakin returned the kiss.

The kiss began to turn savage as he attacked her mouth.

Padmé returned the savage kiss as she finished slipping off his shirt and pants while he finished peeling of her dress.

* * *

_Later..._

They were lying in the middle of the bed. Under the covers on the silk sheets.

"I love you," Padmé said resting against his muscular chest.

"Love you too," Anakin said as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**What do you think? Do Padmé and Anakin seem realistic? Does Anakin seem understandable? Also, Padmé doesn't seem like a pushover?**

**Trivia: As many of you probably know, _Goodnight Moon_ is a real life book. Also, there's a real life book, called _Goodnight Darth Vader_. Which is why I chose_ Goodnight Moon_. I'm not aware of any books in the GFFA that for kids.**

**Next chapter: Padmé has a bad day. Also, we finally see Obi-Wan on Coruscant.**

**This may be my last post for the week. **

**Please leave a review. Sometimes they really make a difference.**


	4. Shuura and Paperwork

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**No Anakin in this chapter or the next chapter. However, this is the first chapter with Obi-Wan. Also Padmé and baby Luke and Leia.**

**Also, a familiar face from the Dark Horse comics. We see a possible glimpse into the future.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Shuura and Paperwork

_A few days later..._

_Theed, capital of Naboo_

On the bustling streets of Theed, Padmé Amidala continued pushing a dual hover carriage. Nestled safely inside were six nearly seven week old Luke and Leia. The twins were resting peacefully. Seemingly enjoying the constant movement from the carriage.

Padmé was enjoying herself as well. Getting out of the house and spending time with her children. Tomorrow she went back to work at the palace. In a few more days, she and Anakin would return to Coruscant. So for now she wanted to get out on her home planet while she still could.

She might have gone with Anakin, but it was Darred's day off and they went off Shiraya only knows where. She suspected they were on the outskirts of Theed where many of the illegal street racing took place. She thought about stopping them. She worried they might get in legal trouble or be seen by the paparazzi, but considering how restless Anakin was, she felt the risk was worth it. He needed this and Darred would look after him.

Padmé was also relieved that Captain Typho let her go somewhere without himself or one of the guards. Not that she gave him much choice in the matter. She was glad he was caring and concerned over her safety and most importantly, her children. But Padmé needed to breathe every now and then. Nor did she want Luke and Leia to experience their whole lives surrounded by guards, or even worse-living in fear.

Besides, they were on Naboo. The danger was minimal compared to Coruscant or most worlds right now. There was little chance of an assassination attempt, a kidnapping, or some other threat to her or the twins. Including being followed or ambushed by a swarm of paparazzi.

As Anakin said, _"Between assassins and the paparazzi, I'll take the assassins any day. At least, I know how to deal with them."_

So had Padmé, who was incredibly thankful for Naboo's traditions regarding privacy. Unlike Coruscant and many worlds these days in the known Galaxy, it was still a cherished value on Naboo. Now there were still paparazzi. Padmé knew that all too well from her days as the monarch, but far less compared to worlds like Coruscant.

Though despite all the dangers on the capital, there was one good thing about Coruscant. There were thousands, probably millions of celebrities and other famous beings that lived on Coruscant. Here on Naboo, Padmé was one, perhaps arguably the most famous.

Speaking of famous, there was gala on Naboo in a few days, Padmé knew she would be invited which didn't mind.

Perhaps a little.

Padmé hadn't really been around most of her colleagues since before the birth of the twins and her revelation of her marriage. Padmé wondered how well that would go. What they would say?

It wasn't that she was ashamed, but she never liked that sort of attention. Padmé had always been a very private person. That was one of the many reasons she adopted the name of Amidala. It was also one of the many reasons she kept her marriage a secret.

Her other biggest worry is that Anakin would likely be invited. Maybe not necessarily be sent an invite, but most beings invited tended to take their spouses or significant others. Most were probably expecting to see him there.

It wasn't that she didn't want him. In fact, it would nice to have his company. Also, finally her endless number of suitors would finally leave her alone.

What really worried her, is that she didn't know how Anakin would do at a big gala.

He preferred action, not all the talking and gossip of these sort of parties. She knew that was one of the many reasons he loathed politics. Really that was another thing Padmé now blamed Palpatine for.

Speaking of Anakin, she still hadn't found a way to tell him she wasn't taking his last name.

_That_ conversation she was dreading far more than the gala.

Padmé looked down inside the carriage, "Any suggestions for Mommy?"

Luke's answer was a quick yawn.

Leia moved her arm slightly.

Padmé smiled. She didn't think so, but it was worth a try.

She supposed she would have to stick to her original plan. Have a nice quiet evening and serve all of Anakin's favorites. Then she would spring the news on him. At that point they would proceed to dessert where they would do everything that they had been doing the past few afternoons or nights.

Twice.

Padmé felt her cheeks almost turn red. She then decided to refocus on her nice day out. She knew she wouldn't get many more of these.

She finally arrived her destination.

In Galactic Basic, the sign read, _Ali's Marketplace_.

This was where her family sometimes bought goods when they first moved to Theed.

The small, but nice market shop was made up of gorgeous bricks and beautiful red wood. The shelves that made up the aisles were also made a very similar, beautiful wood. Padmé had gone up and down through all the fruit baskets. Tables, shelves, and whatever else they sat in or on.

"Excuse me," Padmé said.

The woman lifted her eyes for a moment then continued to looking at the goods she was putting away.

The goods were all native to Naboo, included herbs, vegetables, fish, fruit, but not the fruit she was looking for. At least not that she could see.

"Do you have any shuura?" They were out after the family dinner the other night.

It was that time of year, shuura ran low due to the climate change. "We've run out," she coldly stated. Her eyes didn't leave the goods she was putting away. "Try the market two blocks down."

"Okay, well, thank you," Padmé replied, feeling the unfriendliness of the conversation. She was about to make her way towards the exit when the woman began to say something else.

"You know, your father helped make the fine-looking bricks in this building. I met him and your mother once." A few years at the anniversary of the Battle of Naboo. "They are very kind-hearted people."

Padmé felt the mood lighten a little, "Thank you, I'll be sure to tell them you said that." She smiled. "Father always enjoys hearing how his work is appreciated." It also made her, Sola, and their mother feel very proud of him.

The woman lifted a brow in what looked to be surprise, "I'm surprised he and your mother still speak to you, after this stunt you pulled with the Hero with No Fear." The woman was now looking Padmé in the eyes, "Marriage may be wonderful and sacred," Her green eyes looked inside the hover carriage. "But seducing the hero of the Clone Wars and Jedi is not."

Padmé tried to speak up, but the words lodged in her throat.

"It may be your life, but you are also our representative." Her face clearly said, _what were you thinking?_ "It is your responsibility to set a good example. Beings and younglings looked up to you."

Padmé also noted the use of the word "looked". Past tense. Her face and most of all, her words stung. The nexu on Geonosis that clawed Padmé's back hurt less than this. She looked at the woman. With her head held high and said, "I'm sorry you feel that way, but that's your opinion." Not all of the galactic community's or most of her friends thought so. Or more importantly her family didn't feel so either...right? "And, as you said, it's my life." Padmé turned and pushed the hover carriage. The mother and children made their way out the door.

At this moment, she was so incredibly relieved Luke and Leia were too young to understand what was just said. However, she worried. What if the next time a similar situation happened, they were old enough to understand what was being said? Or if she or Anakin weren't there?

It was not a comforting thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Coruscant_

_Jedi Temple_

In the heart of the library, Jedi Master and Negotiator Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed from his desk. He picked up his quill pen he was looking at. Then tossed the pen across the desk.

"Desk," Obi-Wan did something out of character. He groaned.

_Groaned_.

He didn't feel like a Jedi. He felt like he was living...some other life. He didn't feel like Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. He felt like a secretary. He felt like...anyone but Obi-Wan Kenobi.

And now here he was. Back at this- this desk for paperwork.

He looked at the next stack he had to tackle.

Obi-Wan sighed.

And more paperwork.

Weeks earlier, Padmé Amidala had offered him and even Master Yoda refuge at her lake house in the Lake Country. Should one or both be suspended. The Senator said she felt it was the least she could do in light of the revelation they were aware of her and Anakin's relationship, but kept quiet. Despite knowing what it could cost them, but that hadn't happened. He and Yoda had received some disciplinary action- to sort through the paperwork from Darth Sidious' office. Obi-Wan had been relieved at the time. Now he felt entirely the complete opposite.

Obi-Wan could not believe he was thinking- wishing this, but he actually wished the Council had suspended him. At least he would not have to deal with all this paperwork. This _headache_ was more the appropriate term.

Plus if he had been suspended, he could be on Naboo right now. Meditating. Relaxing on a beach. Resting. Drinking a shuura cocktail. Meditating.

Oh, meditation. He couldn't remember the last time he had done so.

He sighed again.

Running away instead of facing the consequences. It made him sound like his former apprentice. Apparently Anakin had been a really bad influence on him. _Of course he had!_ Anakin and the Senator were the very reasons he was in this predicament right now.

Obi-Wan shook his head. Took a deep breathe. Using a brief calming meditative technique. He had to stop this. His self-loathing. Complaining. It was completely and utterly unprofessional.

It wasn't Anakin's fault or the Senator's. Obi-Wan made his own choices and he accepted the consequences.

Obi-Wan looked down at his paperwork. He finished filing that entire stack over there. It was in the proper order and alphabetized.

Now they there was just this stack. Including these...notes?

Handwritten notes, not typed like most of the documents.

The paper was nothing like the others or any Obi-Wan had ever seen before.

It was a stack of notes, more like a journal.

What was this?

Obi-Wan silently read the title page, _The Science of Creating..._

"Life?" Obi-Wan said aloud.

Whatever this was, Obi-Wan did not like the sound of it.

Nor the feel of it.

He felt...cold.

But before he could read any further or give this anymore thought, he sensed another Jedi approaching.

This was a surprise, but not an unwanted one. Then again, Obi-Wan would have welcomed anyone's company. Obi-Wan rose from his seat, "Dark Woman," he bowed respectfully. He had not seen her since the Battle of...he couldn't remember. He felt rather embarrassed.

"Master Kenobi," She looked around with both her and even her Jedi senses, "I was expecting to find Master Yoda."

"I'm afraid he's at the Senate," Obi-Wan couldn't believe this, but he envied him. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"No, I don't think so." The Dark Woman sounded troubled.

Obi-Wan sensed her hesitation. He put on his best smile. "It is good to see you too, Master," He called her. He didn't like calling her Dark Woman, but knew she detested being called by her former name, An'ya Kuro.

"Likewise," The Dark Woman greeted him with an equal bow. "I hope I am not disturbing you," She gave him a small smile.

"No, no," Obi-Wan pushed his chair back from the desk. "I could use the distraction right now." He got up and bowed to greet her, "Please trouble me with your problem."

"Very well then," The Dark Woman leaned against the desk. "For many nights now I have received these...visions."

"Go on," Obi-Wan's brows peaked in curiosity and caution. While some Jedi called visions gifts, they weren't always in Obi-Wan's experience. More precisely Anakin's experiences with his own visions. His curse.

The Dark Woman began to explain. First it was images of the Jedi Council.

Along with Skywalker and a shadow-like figure looming behind him. "Whenever I experience that part, I feel...cold." She sensed it was the Dark Side.

Obi-Wan raised a brow. That was how he felt earlier when reading those notes.

The Dark Woman went on, "Then a boy and a girl." She sensed it was the Skywalker offspring followed by several other youth. Including a redheaded human girl and a Kiffar boy. "Among many others and they were all somehow at the center."

Obi-Wan was amazed.

At one time, all Jedi shared this gift. Even Obi-Wan had his share of visions.

Over the years, the visions nearly ceased to exist. Before the war, before then actually.

Other than Anakin, the Order's ability to see the future had been dwindling for years. This was something the Order had lost during the past few years of war. Again, before the war actually, but no one really liked to talk about it. It was pride, Obi-Wan supposed. Again, it really wasn't always a gift. At least not in Anakin's case.

Still, the Order was beginning to receive its visions again. Including some members of the Council and now the Dark Woman. Possibly other Jedi too. Perhaps they truly were on the right path.

"I see," Obi-Wan replied. Despite not making any sort of announcement yet. The Dark Woman could still sense- had foreseen the upcoming changes.

"Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to answer. He hadn't been told to not say anything outside the Council's recent meetings. However, he wasn't sure he was supposed to tell any other Jedi just yet. Especially to someone as unpredictable as the Dark Woman.

"Give me straight answer." She insisted. Almost pleaded.

Obi-Wan nodded. He wasn't going to lie to her. After all, he had recently gotten into plenty of trouble for such an act. "What you saw, Master is a...very probable the future." However, it was difficult to say. The future was always in motion. And this future sounded to be years away.

The Dark Woman froze.

She could not believe what she had just heard.

The Council was going to...she couldn't even think or say it.

She began to pace around Obi-Wan's desk.

Had they gone mad?

A Jedi should not have wants or possessions. A Jedi must be self-reliant.

Not to mention if Jedi should allow marriage and families again, dynasties of overly powerful families and beings in the Force would be created. And not in a good way. The Skywalker line was already on that path. She could not even begin to fathom a line of Windu's or Yoda's to boot. Having such powerful Forceful dynasties was unnatural. It was another reason why the Order discouraged families. The Force would become unbalanced again.

Nevermind they were considering destroying a thousand years of history and all because a handful of Jedi couldn't keep it to themselves!

The Dark Woman would speak with the Council about this. Yes, she knew how much they disapproved of her and her ways, Windu to name a few. She didn't care.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," The Dark Woman stormed off. She was too angry to concentrate and phase through a wall so she went through the nearest exit. Slamming the door behind her.

Then the pile of paper and documents Obi-Wan had neatly organized fell over.

Obi-Wan sighed as he threw the pen back on the desk again.

* * *

**Poor Obi-Wan and Padmé. ****What do you think? ****What do you think of Padmé's situation? ****Do you know what_ The Science to Creating Life_ is about? And who wrote it?**

**Any idea who the "redheaded human girl and the Kiffar boy" the Dark Woman saw in her vision? Hint: They are both from the EU.**

**Trivia: The Dark Woman is from the Dark Horse comics. The Dark Woman is not her real name, it's An'ya Kuro though she renounced her own name because she was such a firm believer in the Jedi ways. So I could see someone like her being against the Order making such changes. She also has some pretty cool powers such as walking through walls. Try checking out some of her comics if you get the chance. Secondly, according to Vergere in the _New Jedi Order_ books, on top of attachment, the Jedi also disbanded marriage because they feared creating powerful dynasties. Which I'm not saying is right, but I can understand.**

**Coming up: ****Padmé gets advice from her sister and mother. More Obi-Wan. Later on, Anakin and ****Padmé make their first public appearance as husband and wife.**

**Review please.**


	5. Doubt

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**Again no Anakin this chapter, but more Padmé and some Obi-Wan. Also, more of the Naberries in this chapter.**

**This chapter stems back to chapter eight from _Surprises: Unimaginable._ If you haven't read, don't worry you don't need to. You can still understand what's going on. ****This chapter also stems back to another story of mine, but I won't say which, it's a surprise! **

* * *

Chapter Five

Doubt

_Back on Naboo_

_One hour later..._

After picking up some shuura and a few other groceries, Padmé took a cab over to her parents' house here in Theed. Her father was away while her mother was there. Along with Sola who stopped by for lunch.

As Padmé and Jobal put Luke and Leia down for a nap, Jobal couldn't help but notice how distracted Padme seemed.

"You're sure you don't mind?" Padmé asked her mother for the second or third time. She knew her mother normally ran errands around this time of day.

"Nonsense, I love spending time with my new little angels." Jobal blew each of them a kiss. Besides, in a few more days, they would be halfway across the Galaxy. She wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. Holos and communications were nice, but not the same as in person visits.

They were standing in what was now Padmé's old bed chambers. Ruwee and Jobal decided to turn into a guest chamber and nursery for the twins. The past few weeks, Padmé had collected her belonging from her old room which was where she normally stayed when she had business in Theed. Yes, some found it odd that she still lived at home. Between her age, success, and wealth, but as she once told Anakin, _"I feel good here, I feel at home."_ The Palace residential suites had no warmth. Also, she thought it would be pointless to buy an apartment since she would rarely use it. When she wasn't at the Palace she was usually spending time with her family or back Coruscant.

However now that Padmé had revealed her marriage and now had a family, there wasn't room for her, Anakin, and their new family to stay here whenever she did business in Theed. Nor did she feel that would be fair to anyone. So she felt she should look into finally renting or perhaps buy an apartment in Theed. She hadn't really decided yet nor had she talked with Anakin about it yet. For now they could just stay at Varykino and fly back and forth.

They went down downstairs into the sitting area, Padmé put the baby monitor on the table and curled up on the couch.

Jobal could sense how...upset Padmé seemed. She sat down beside her. Trusting that her daughter would tell her what was bothering her.

"Mom," Padmé leaned against her mother's shoulder.

Jobal looked over to her youngest child, "Yes?"

"Have I disappointed you?" Padmé asked.

Jobal looked at her daughter. What kind of question was this? "No, never. I love you more than the stars and moons." Jobal's eyes narrowed, "What happened and where is this coming from?"

"I ran into someone today who," Padmé shrugged. "Who feels I've let her and everyone, including you and Dad down." She then briefly explained who the woman was surprised to hear she and Dad still spoke to her.

"Oh my child," Jobal squeezed her daughter's hand. "Do not let such...foolish beings tear you down. Never doubt our love for you or Luke, Leia, or Anakin." She added.

Padmé turned to her mother, "How can I not? Dad..." While he forgave her and loved her and adored the twins. "He barely even looks at Anakin." Sometimes it was as if he blamed Anakin for everything.

"Give your father time," Jobal said. She knew Ru was trying, but it was difficult when Anakin would run late for dinner. Not to mention he and Anakin were from different worlds. Metaphorically and literally. Also the threats against Padmé, Anakin, and the children didn't help anything. Jobal couldn't help but worry. Her life was dangerous enough without even more threats.

Padmé glared at her mother. "Time for what?" For him to accept Anakin? It had been well over a month. Luke and Leia were almost seven weeks old.

Time for the people to quit saying such awful things about her. Yes, she had her share of criticism throughout the years. A few pointed out how young she was when elected Queen. Questioned if she was experienced enough. Some questioned her mercy towards the Trade Federation after the Battle of Naboo. Many of which speculated may have helped let Gunray off the hook.

In some ways Padmé felt silly. Again, it wasn't like she hadn't been criticized before, but hearing such things over the HoloNet and running into such a being who actually said these things to one's face were two different things.

While her popularity remained strong when elected Senator, some questioned if she should truly remain in politics. Some felt she may have been in too long and would or was growing out of touch. For she had not married or had any sort of relationship. Also having always been surrounded by a group of handmaidens, rumors swirled about her sexuality. Those seemed to be at long last silenced since her marriage to Anakin became public knowledge. While many loved their story and relationship, there were also those- most were on Naboo who felt she had betrayed them, her beliefs and so forth.

Between her father and everything else, she did not feel she had done anything right as of late. Maybe not in years.

After all she was the one called the Vote of No Confidence all those years. Ousting Valorum from and paving the path for Palpatine.

Padmé paced around the room once more. As she said before the twins were born, "Perhaps it truly is time I step down and hand my responsibilities over to the next generation." As she already considered, Representative Binks or Ana Kylantha, an up and coming star in Legislative Youth Program.

On one hand Jobal wished Padmé would retire from public service. On the other she knew her daughter. "Oh my dove," Jobal reached for her and kissed her forehead. "How will stepping aside and letting those who doubt you win?" Didn't she see? It wouldn't. She was only letting them win. It was a decision she would come regret. Jobal just hoped her daughter realized this before she did something rash. "Now," Jobal asked. "How about some tea and cookies?" She had always given her such treats when she was upset as a child.

Padmé gave her mother a little smile, "Thank you."

Sola said, stepping out from behind the doorway, "She and Grandmamma are right." Thinking back to what Grandmamma said weeks earlier.

Padmé's eyes widened. There was a time when Sola never would have said their parents or grandparents were right about anything. Not in a million years.

Sola smiled. Knowing what Padmé was thinking. She also thought about what Padmé said earlier. For Sola too heard something she never thought she would have lived to hear her sister say such things. Finally she spoke, "Sis, do you really think your predecessors would have dropped everything they've worked for?" Because a few beings were throwing hissy fits? "All because their representative wouldn't share the more private details regarding their personal lives?"

Palpatine?

Never.

How much was actually known about his personal life? Most of his background was erased from public record several decades earlier. Sometime after his entire family died in a mysterious accident which the Naboo had recently reopened the investigation. Beings did not even know his first name since Palpatine had it removed when he was still in his youth. Though most had assumed it was Cosinga, after his father. Yet, no one seemed to ever have a problem with it. Vidar Kim and Horace Vancil were also not one to step down from a fight. Little had been known about Vancil's personal life. And other than his family dying in that tragic accident, few knew anything about the Kim family.

Padmé couldn't help but smile. That was true. Though this was a slightly different situation.

Sola went on, "You are a-no, you are the greatest asset to the people during our time." Perhaps one of the greatest ever. "The real problems will arise when you do leave." Despite the current situation, this would pale in comparison when that time would come. Most of Naboo could not even imagine the government without their former Queen turned Senator. Even the ones that didn't like her.

"I'll go see what's taking Mom," For she too wanted some tea.

Sola began walking towards the kitchenette when Padmé said, "Sola."

"Hm," Sola turned. Meeting her sister's eyes.

"Thanks," Padmé smiled at her.

"No problem," Sola said with smile. A moment later she asked, "Anything else bothering you?" Other than the snobs of Naboo.

"No, somewhat," Padmé admitted. "I haven't told Anakin something." Yet she was irritated with Anakin about honesty? Oh, she was such a hypocrite. "How do I tell him I'm not taking his last name?"

"Ah," Sola said. That didn't surprise her. "I remember having _that_ conversation with Darred."

"What did you say?" Padmé asked.

"Just be honest," Sola said. "Also having food prepared followed by _dessert_ doesn't hurt either." Sola said with a wink.

More information that Padmé needed to know. "Well, not that it's any of your business, but that's what I was planning."

Padmé and Sola began to laugh.

* * *

_Back on Coruscant..._

Inside the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan Kenobi continued to search through the pile. It seemed almost hopeless. How would he ever find that document, _The Science to Creating...Life_?

Whatever that meant.

Obi-Wan didn't know exactly what it was, but whatever it was, he didn't like it.

His conversation with The Dark Woman did not help put him at ease.

The feeling of being cold.

Did her vision have something to do with this?

Obi-Wan did not know. What he did know is that he was frustrated.

Amazing he had most of this paperwork so nice and neat and then it fell over.

He continued to sort through the papers when he found something that did not belong in the pile.

Obi-Wan held up the grey holo object.

A communications disk.

Another Separatist recording?

"Odd," Obi-Wan said to himself. He thought for sure he, Yoda, and Mace had collected all of them.

_No matter_. Obi-Wan wanted to gather every piece of evidence against Gunray and the other Confederates they could find. Not only because he wished to bring justice as it was his duty, but Obi-Wan knew how important it was for Nute Gunray to be put away. Not only for all his crimes, but for Anakin and the Senator.

Hm, so in it's own way, it had been a good thing the pile had fallen over- a will of the Force. They may have never found it.

He slid the disk into the communications device.

At first there was nothing but static, Obi-Wan was beginning to think this was a blank.

"_-tain Panaka,_" crackled an all too familiar voice.

* * *

**Be honest, what do you think? I'm not a 101% about this chapter. It feels a bit repetitive from chapter 8 in _Surprises: Unimaginable_.**

**Any idea on what the disk and Panaka is all about?**

**Trivia/Hint: It stems back to one of my first stories. If you still have no clue, read _The Scroll I_, but don't worry if haven't read you don't need to read to understand what's about to happen. Though if you are interested it's pretty short.**

**Not sure when the next update will be, I'm getting my computer worked on this week.**

**Review please.**


	6. Aggressive Negotiations

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**Anakin tells Padmé everything.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Aggressive Negotiations

_A few days later..._

Padmé Amidala greeted Nandi as she unloosened her cloak upon entering Varykino. After speaking for a moments. Asking a few questions. She dismissed her friend and waved goodbye to Captain Typho for the evening.

Padmé was glad to be back home. She had just returned from her long afternoon meeting at the Palace. Speaking with Queen Apailana and Sio Bibble for most of the day. Discussing the recent election of a new Supreme Chancellor and a new Vice Chair. What it would mean for Naboo and most importantly the Republic.

Padmé had keeping contact with her staff on Coruscant almost every day. Her and Representative Binks speaking almost daily through communications. If they were unable to speak, she spoke with another on her staff or one of her fellow Senators. Despite keeping in contact with her colleagues, Padmé could still not help but feel out of the loop. Behind as it were.

They would be returning to Coruscant soon.

Padmé was ready to go back to work. To the Senate. Set things right after all the damage Palpatine. The Sith. The war. Everything had done to the Republic.

She was also determined to prove that woman wrong from their encounter a few days ago.

While Padmé was ready to return to work and yet simultaneously she was not ready to return to work. She was not certain she was ready to leave Luke and Leia. Leaving them for just a few hours this afternoon was...just agony. She could not imagine leaving them for an _entire_ day. Possibly even longer. Given how long some of the recent debates had gone on.

The capture and arrests of the Separatists. A few had taken plea deals. Several others were arguing they were under the influence of a powerful Forceful being. Viceroy Gunray even claimed he once threatened to kill him from across the stars.

To Padmé's near disbelief some seemed to be buying it! She planned to speak on this matter first thing when she returned to the Senate. However, she knew it would not do her much good. Padmé would be accused of having a vendetta against the Neimoidian. Which wouldn't be the first time, certainly not the last. Padmé supposed it wasn't entirely inaccurate. She did not feel comfortable having Gunray on the loose. Not because she feared for her own safety, but for all she knew, he was the one who placed those prices on her children's heads.

Then there was the matter of the Republic's new leadership.

Several names had been brought up. Mostly from the Petitioners of the Two Thousand. Also known as the Alliance Committee. A few even called it a Rebel Alliance. Led by Organa and Mothma who were the new Supreme Chancellor and Vice Chair.

Bail ran on his experience in the Senate. Wanting to clean up the Senate. Its corruption. _"As it should have been a long, long time ago."_

Despite some saying she was too inexperienced, Mothma was running on being new the Senate. Bringing something new. Something fresh in the Senate. What the Senate admired them for stepping up and their courage in starting the Petition of Two Thousand and taking in a stand against Palpatine.

There were those that accused them of being Separatists. Mainly the supporters of Palpatine, but most brushed the comments off.

_"Brooom! Beep! Pssssht!"_

Padmé finally found her husband in their master chambers.

Anakin was playing with a toy small blue Jedi starship. Trying to escape from the twin Zillo Beasts Luke and Leia. They seemed to really like the starship, then again they were their father's children.

Anakin was actually smiling. Something he rarely did anymore. Another thing the war had taken from him. Even more recently he suffered guilt from Palp- Sidious' death. Although he had tried to it, nightmares as well. The last several days he had been even more distracted, ever since he went out to the island. The only time he seemed like himself was when he was with Luke and Leia.

In a way, what Anakin said was true. Luke and Leia were only things that kept him going.

"Hey," Padmé said just above a whisper. She hated interrupting the priceless scene, but she couldn't stand there forever.

Anakin remained silent, but he greeted her with his eyes.

Padmé came up behind them. She smiled down at her children. "Hi, how are you?" She greeted Luke and Leia.

"They were great today." Anakin said.

"Did they miss me?" Padmé asked her husband after she kissed their little heads.

"Of course." Anakin replied with half a smile. "I missed you too." The day had been so strange. It had just been him, the twins, and the servants.

Laying her head against the back of his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his midsection. "I want you to talk to me. I'm tired of waiting," She whispered in his ear. "Remember the promise we made to one another." The night Palpatine died, Padmé and Anakin made that they were going to be more honest with each other. "What's bothering you?"

Anakin looked up then back down. He then turned to meet her eyes. "Qui-Gon," he murmured.

Padmé raised a brow, "Qui-Gon Jinn?" That she wasn't expecting, but not an unwelcome surprise. Padmé held a great respect for the late Jedi. Also he was a father figure to Anakin. If anyone could reach out to Anakin, it would be Qui-Gon Jinn. Though he was dead. Wasn't he? Perhaps it was actually a vision. Then again, Padmé knew that the Force was a mysterious thing.

Anakin gave a small nod. "I saw him. His ghost." Anakin then explained how went on about the island to meditate. "Before he appeared to me, I had a vision." From the past to the part where the shadow warned him. "It was...warning me how the Sith never die. It didn't at first, but...that part bothers me. A little."

Perhaps the vision meant the Dark Side never died.

"Is that all?" Padmé asked. Suspecting not. What about Qui-Gon? Did he say something? What did he want? She was sure there was more.

Anakin didn't look up. "No." No, it wasn't, no matter how much Anakin wished it was so. "He wants me to return to the Order."

_Are you?_ Padmé wanted to ask, but waited patiently.

Anakin gave a small shook with his head, "I am _not_ going back." He was sorry to disappoint Qui-Gon and Padmé, but he just...he couldn't.

Padmé wore a small frown. Moved her head up and down. Doing her best to accept his decision. She had been almost certain he would. Padmé couldn't picture Anakin doing anything else. Despite what he said in the past. Especially since the Queen agreed to let her stay. Continue her work in the Senate. On Coruscant. Both her office and apartment had brilliant views of the Jedi Temple.

"I left a message with Master Obi-Wan earlier." Anakin told him of their upcoming return to the capital. "I haven't told him about me...yet." Nor did he know how. He hated to disappoint him.

"You need to." Padmé did not understand why Anakin was so determined not to return. She still secretly clung to hope that he would change his mind.

Padmé also did not understand why Anakin was so hesitant to speak with Obi-Wan? Because he did not want to disappoint him? Because Anakin still felt Obi-Wan was working in cahoots with the Council? That they were out to get Anakin? To take the twins? Or all the above.

Padmé had put this off long enough, "Is there anything else?"

"Hm?" Anakin didn't look at her.

Padmé narrowed her eyes. "Last month, before my parents arrived at the medcenter to visit us, the doctor spoke with you." She hadn't forgotten nor was she letting him off the hook.

Anakin shrugged.

"Anakin, I am tired of waiting. I will not ask again." She began using her Queen Amidala voice. She only used that when she was really mad at him. "Tell me, what did he say? What upset you?" She pressed on. She wasn't giving up.

Anakin couldn't stand it anymore, "_...my father._" He almost moaned. He tried not to cry, but he couldn't hold it any longer. Tears leaked from his tightly sealed eyes. Hands covering half his face.

Padmé could not believe what she had just heard. "Your father?" That didn't make any sense. Anakin never knew his father. Actually according to an ancient Jedi prophecy, the Force was basically his father. Which never made sense to Padmé, but regardless, it never mattered to her. It wouldn't change how she felt about him.

Anakin then told her of his conversation with the doctor.

How Anakin was apparently only, "half human", He said bitterly.

Then when he used a Jedi Mind Trick on him. Which Anakin realized a second too late, he probably should have left that part out.

"_Anakin_," Padmé said in his almost scolding voice. The doctor wasn't a threat. There was no need to do that to him. "What were you afraid of? That he was going to tell the media...or me?" She sensed it was the latter.

"Both," Anakin admitted quietly.

Padmé crossed her arms, _"Why?"_ Why didn't he want her to know? More importantly, "Why don't you trust me?" While she wasn't angry, she certainly wasn't happy.

"I do trust I just...fear," Anakin replied. That was very much true.

Padmé nodded, "Of who your father might be?"

Anakin nodded, "Of who...or what."

How Padmé would react.

"That he," Anakin did his best to explain. "That the grandfather of your children is...some kind of monster. That it will change how you feel about me." He looked down. Anakin ran his fingers over the pattern of the quilt.

Padmé smiled, "Nothing ever will." Secondly, sometimes she felt her husband's imagination got the better of him too much. Why was he letting fear hold him back? "You don't know that sure," She shook her head.

Anakin looked up at her. "How can you be so sure?" He did not understand.

"Because I already know him." Padmé smiled, "Because I know you." And she knew Anakin better than he knew himself. "I know you always wanted a father. Your father." That was part of the reason for his relationship with Palpatine. "To know him. Now you may finally get the answers you've always wanted. Don't you want to know who he is?"

"No," Anakin said. No, he didn't. He was curious, but he was far more afraid of what he might find. He feared it would be nothing good. Anakin looked down at Luke and Leia. He didn't want to take that chance.

While Padmé felt he was making a mistake, she would respect his wish. "Alright," She said in a disappointed tone. "I'll try not to press the matter any further." Again, try. Padmé wasn't going to make any promises in that area.

"Thank you," Anakin reached for her hand. "Are we...okay?" She wasn't mad him about any of this?

"Yes," Padmé squeezed his fingers. "Come on," She pulled him up. "Let's get Luke and Leia ready and go to bed." She looked down on the middle of the bed, they were already starting to fall asleep.

"Yes," Anakin said with a sex grin. "_Let's_." He tried to pull her down on the end of the bed and kissed her. Oh, how how he had been looking forward to this _all day long_.

Although Padmé didn't want to, she pulled away. "Anakin, no." Almost blushing through her smile. "Let's get Luke and Leia ready first." She also wanted to read and spend some time with them before they went to sleep. "Then we will continue with our...aggressive negotiations." She took Leia in her arms. "My little princess." She kissed her daughter's cheek. She then made her way out of the room with a bounce in her step.

Anakin nodded and picked Luke up. "Alright," He then took Padmé in his free arm and carefully pressed her up against the wall. "But we better hurry."

"Of course," Padmé kissed him.

Anakin slowly let her go.

"Oh," Padmé was in front of the nursery door. "Before I forget, I'm...that is _we_," She corrected herself. "We are supposed to attend a gala tomorrow tonight at the Palace, but you don't have to-" She could go alone. She didn't mind. It might be easier. There was already more than enough gossip about her and Anakin. Then again, Anakin not showing up might create even more gossip. Really either way there would probably be even more new gossip.

Anakin cut her off. "No, no, I want to." He really wanted to go. "Let's do it." It would mark the first time they had ever gone out in public together as a couple. Not counting their famous, scandalous kiss. Anakin smiled. It was rather exciting.

"You're sure?" Padmé did not see him enjoying these sort of thing, but perhaps he would prove her wrong.

So she hoped.

"Yes," Anakin said firmly.

He was sure about all of it.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Trivia: Zillo Beasts is from _The Clone Wars_. **

**Next chapter: The gala.**

****Also be sure to check out my story, Not a Broken Heart which based on that theory about Padmé's death.**

**Review please.**


	7. Gala

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but it's a nice lengthy chapter with ****Anakin and Padmé at the gala. ****Which took a little time. Also ****I've been busy with real life, but don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning my stories. **

**Anakin spends time with a few of his fans. While Padmé catches up with some of her former classmates and friends. ****Anakin gets mad at ****Padmé, but will they make up?**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Gala

_Naboo_

_Theed_

After dropping Luke, Leia, and R2-D2 off for the night at Sola and Darred's home, Anakin peeled hesitate Padmé away from the twins and back into the private shuttle they rented for the night.

The original plan was to let Jobal and Ruwee watch Luke and Leia for the night, but both Darred and Sola insisted. Padmé suspected it was a way for Sola to convince Darred to have another baby. While Darred was seemingly used this opportunity to convince her to not have another baby.

Anakin turned to his wife. "So who do you think will win that...discussion?" He was wearing a black and grey tunic. Anakin had thought about wearing his traditional Jedi robes, but if he were to leave the Order, then he probably shouldn't. It would give the public the wrong idea.

Yes, Anakin was wearing his lightsaber, but that was in case there was any trouble. Anakin wasn't expecting nor sensed any trouble, but he hadn't forgotten what happened the last time they attended a Naboo celebration, the Festival of Light. Count Dooku and a group of bounty hunters tried to launch a kidnapping plot, which thankfully failed. Regardless, Anakin was taking no chances.

"I'm not sure," Padmé shook her head. Regardless, it should be interesting. She was wearing a new, white gown. Padmé also couldn't help but notice how reminiscent Anakin's black and grey tunic was to his black Jedi robes.

"They'll be fine," Anakin reassured her. He wrapped an arm around her. "I programmed Artoo to warn us and Captain Typho if something happens." He squeezed her fingers. "But nothing is going to happen."

Padmé shook her head at the irony. Normally Anakin was the one who worried while she was the one who reassured him. Now it seemed they had reversed roles.

Anakin smiled back. A moment later he said, "I've been thinking," Anakin began. He didn't like the silence. "Now that we are no longer a secret, perhaps we could wear, well buy wedding rings." They once thought of buying rings when they married, but they didn't see the point. The could never wear them, except in private. Also what if they forgot to take them off?

"Rings?" Padmé paused. She hadn't really thought about it. "Well..." She was to say more when flashing lights began cover the inside of the shuttle. Despite the blackened windows, flashing lights from holograph cameras began to fill the inside of the shuttle. As well noise and beings shouting and chanting.

Padmé undid her safety belt, "Rain check."

They had arrived.

"Well, this is it."

The couple kissed one more time.

As the kiss ended, the shuttle door opened from the outside.

* * *

As the Senator and her newly revealed husband just arrived at the party. Their first official public appearance together as husband and wife. Excluding that whole Kiss of the Millennium- as some called it, which revealed them and of course when Amidala announced the marriage.

The crowd roared with excitement, whistles, and cheers.

"WOO HOO!"

"ANAKIN!

"PADMÉ!"

"SENATOR!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU, ANAKIN!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"YOU'RE AMAZING!"

From the balcony two stories above, a crowd of beings watched the site from above.

One Gungan began, "So...our Queen married a Jedi," He said in a bitter tone.

The shadowed woman closed her eyes and shook her head. "It is nothing but an insult to the Royal House of Naboo," she whispered. She never understood the fascination with this No Fear Hero. He was a Jedi, and Jedi were nothing but sorcerous thieves and murderers. They stole infants and killed beings- sometimes their very own in cold blood. In some ways, in many ways the Jedi were the very cause of the dreadful war.

"It was an insult for her to have ever been Queen." The man with spiked hair who was standing next to her added in her ear. The Naberrie family before the time of Amidala were nothing but common mountain folk. But in reality, they had literally bred their daughter to become Queen. Instilling her with such values and virtues. Entering her in the top Theed schools and soon the Legislature Program. Her work in the Refugee Movement. Her speeches. Palpatine and his cronies backing her against Veruna. It was all the perfect formula for a legendary politician.

Ruwee Naberrie wanted to make her everything he could never be. He had done some politics, and tried running for a few offices, but he never had much luck. Some beings had it, some did not. Now he was successful as the Refugee Relief President, but still never held the positions he desired.

The woman nodded in agreement with her companion.

"He was a slave boy somewhere on a desert planet prior to joining to the Order," The spiked haired man whispered. Somewhere in the Tatoo system he heard.

"He still is a slave." To the Jedi Order. To their "Force" as they called it. They renounced their possessions. He had nothing.

He owned nothing. Not an estate or even a house. No land. No jewels. Not even a speeder.

He was nothing.

* * *

_Later..._

Anakin didn't know how much more he could stand. How he wished Darred or even Obi-Wan were here.

He felt like he was going to drown in the crowd of beings and fans. Their flimsy to firm handshakes. Then there were the never ending questions. Followed by Anakin telling the same old stories over and over again.

"Did you really crash land a Separatist cruiser?" Several beigns asked. Mostly humans ranging in age, but also a few Gungans.

"Yes," He had already answered that question fifteen times. Surely they had seen the footage on the HoloNet.

Then some asked the most ridiculous questions.

A young human woman around eighteen or nineteen stopped him, "So is the Negotiator's, that is Obi-Wan Kenobi's beard real?"

"Uh, what?" Anakin raised a brow in disbelief. Had he heard that correctly?

The young woman shrugged, "My friend thinks it's real. I always thought it looked phony."

"Um, real," Anakin said. Not sure what else to say.

"Really? Hm, well, I suppose a being learns something new everyday." Then she smiled flirtatiously. "I also wonder what you might look without Jedi robes." She began wrapping her arms around him. "I must say I'm very, _very_ impressed."

Alarmed, "Uh," Anakin broke fear of the woman's grasp. "Um, excuse me." Women had been throwing themselves at him since the start of the war. When he started to become more and more famous. Not to mention his Hero with No Fear title. Anakin had never paid too much attention to these beings. He had excused them for their...misguided actions. But now they knew he was a married man, yet they were still hitting on him? Anakin did not understand. Well, he did, he was more...upset at this revelation. That his so-called fans did not care about his marital status. That they were just selfish and did not care or realize that his marriage was important to him.

And that this also meant some of Padmé's "fans" might do the same with her.

Anakin then began searching around the ballroom.

Again, Anakin didn't know if he could stand anymore.

Finally, Anakin found his wife. She was excusing herself from a group of beings, mostly women that she went to school if he recalled correctly. Kiki? Lolo? Anakin couldn't remember, he just remembered they had weird names and that he didn't care to meet any of them. Especially after that woman he just met. More importantly, he saw Padmé was making her towards one of the exits.

She couldn't leave him now.

Anakin rushed towards. Bumping to several beings. Excusing himself and ignoring anything they said or asked. Not caring if it was rude or what they thought.

"You cannot leave me alone with these beings," Anakin almost pleaded.

Padmé almost laughed. "The paparazzi and all of Palpatine's cronies are after us and you're worried about the social elite?"

Anakin looked around, "Compared to this, the paparazzi and the cronies don't scare." Anakin could cut down the cronies with his lightsaber and arrest them. While he was still not crazy about the paparazzi, however, so far Jedi Mind Tricks worked wonders on them.

Now Padmé knew Anakin had never been fond of his title, Hero with No Fear. Still, she couldn't help but find it ironic. "Follow me," She whispered.

"Always," Anakin whispered back.

* * *

_A few moments later..._

Padmé and Anakin squeezed out of the tiny elevator.

"It was used by the workers during construction," Padmé explained. "Now only the servants or beings like myself use it." When she didn't feel like using the public entrance.

Anakin brushed himself off as they made their way down the hall. "And they couldn't make it bigger?" Not that he minded being so close to her, but it was still uncomfortable.

Padmé went on to say something about a shortage of funds, but Anakin wasn't listening.

He was reading something.

The name on her door read,_ Senator Padmé Amidala_.

Anakin frowned.

_Amidala_.

Not _Skywalker_.

Or even _Amidala-Skywalker_.

Though Anakin would have preferred it to be just _Skywalker_.

Anakin followed Padmé in and sat down on the edge of her desk. He had been inside her home and Senate Building office a thousand times, but never inside this office. He looked around. It was mostly like her home and Senate offices back on Coruscant. Same setup. Similar painting and artwork. Even the paperwork was in the same spot, but in the end, he liked this one better. Mostly because of the view. Instead of a jungle of duracrete and buildings, there was a moonlight view of the lake. He could only imagine how much better it looked during the day.

"I often sneak up here during these events." Growing tired of the crowd or even the string of suitors.

Anakin looked around, "To do what?" Other than the view, Anakin didn't see anything exciting or interesting in here.

Padmé shrugged. "Work mostly." Nothing that exciting.

"How exciting," Anakin joked.

Padmé glared at him. A moment later she handed him an holo envelope. "Here," The security codes to her office and the Palace. Though Padmé hoped he never needed to use them for anything serious.

"Alright," Anakin said. These would come in handy for events like these or even emergencies.

After studying the plans for a moment Anakin slid them back in the envelope. "Can I ask you something?" He thought it seemed only fair, since she did the same last night.

"Of course," Padmé smiled from her desk.

Anakin crossed his arms, "Why aren't you going to take my name?" She clearly wasn't, her name was still on the front door.

Padmé knew what he thinking. "It doesn't mean I love you any less, but my name is my own." She liked her name. It represents who she was. It was the name she built her career on. It had been her name for the last thirteen and half years.

The prefix, Ami was the name of her ancestor, Ami Naberrie. She was among the first refugees to have landed on the strange Mid Rim world that became known as Naboo. She also explored the land and created the first maps of the planet. The suffix, Dala was to honor the goddess, who was said to have created Naboo, the great lakes, and life itself.

"Secondly, marriage is about two beings who share a life together, not what their names are or are not."

Anakin gave a nod in agreement.

Three, paperwork. "Do you remember everything I had to go through to get it changed the first time?" Padmé told that story to him a few years ago. Shortly before her coronation, when she first decided to change her last name, she had to go to court, twice. Then there had been a mix up with the paperwork so she had to go back to court twice _again_.

She only imagine how much more of a hassle it might be now that she was far more famous.

Instead of spending all that time in court, then reading, and finally signing all that paperwork she could be spending that valuable time with Anakin, Luke, and Leia.

"I may change my surname when I retire, but for now and while I remain in public service, I prefer it to stay Amidala." Padmé touched his face. "Do you understand?" She had no idea how Anakin would react to her decision.

"I understand," Anakin said, but not really. "But I wanted, I always thought you would..."

"I know," Padmé smiled soothingly. "Unfortunately, life doesn't always turn out the way we planned." She certainly never expected to be secretly married to a Jedi. "Sometimes that is a good thing." She studied him. "Are we okay?" Asking the same question he asked last night.

Anakin shrugged. "Fine," He sounded unhappy.

Padmé supposed she would still stick with part of her plan. "I'll make it up to you later." She placed her soft lips against his scarred right cheek.

"Do we really need to wait?" After all they were alone. No one would notice if they were gone for a little while longer.

As her husband tried to kiss her, Padmé protested. "Anakin, you can't be serious."

"Hm," Anakin began leaving a trail of kisses down the back of her neck. "I am."

Padmé felt her willpower slipping. "Not now," She pulled away. "This really isn't a good idea." What if they were caught? What if there was a recording device hidden somewhere in her office? Their marriage was already the center of gossip. She didn't want the most intimate part of their relationship to be the latest topic of gossip.

"Nor was marrying me," Anakin pointed out. "Look how that's turned out?"

Padmé couldn't but smile and agree to a point. "That doesn't mean having sex in my office is a good idea."

Anakin scowled as he got up from the desk.

He should have known.

Typical Padmé. She never thought any of his ideas were "good" ideas.

"Well, none of my ideas are _good_, according to you." Anakin gritted his teeth.

Padmé was taken aback, "Anakin." Now he was trying to pick a fight?

Anakin didn't stop, "You never like any of my ideas," He exclaimed. "Never!" Anakin saw she was getting ready to protest, "Name one."

Three years ago, by the fireplace of Varykino. After he had just poured his heart out to her, she made it clear they would not and should not be together.

_Padmé turned on him, her own frustrations bubbling over. "I can't!" She sat back __and struggled to collect herself. "We can't," she said as calmly as she could. "It's just not __possible."_

_"Anything's possible," Anakin replied, leaning forward. "Padmé, please listen-"_

_"You listen," __Padmé __scolded. Somehow, hearing her own denial brought some __strength to her-much-needed strength. "We live in a real world. Come back to it, Anakin. __You're studying to become a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator. If you follow your thoughts __through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go ... regardless of the way __we feel about each other." _

Then after they got married, Anakin brought up the possibility of leaving everything behind or at least going public with their marriage.

_"No," _Padmé would say every single time.

Since going public with their relationship was out of the question, Anakin tried to bring up the possibility of telling her family. He felt that might makes things easier on her. But also him and of course, their marriage. Maybe now was finally the time.

One of her many responses included, _"Now is not the time."_

Finally Padmé managed to say, "Anakin," Padmé did her best to speak as calmly as possible.

"What?" Anakin nearly shouted.

Padmé did her best to remain calm. "Are you mad at me because I won't have sex with you right now?" Padmé sighed. "Or is this about my surname?" Padmé sensed she already knew the answer, but she still wanted him to answer her question.

Anakin paused. Thinking about it, of course he was upset about both. Well...he was really more upset at her about the latter, but mostly annoyed at the first. "Both," He finally said.

Why did she always have to think she was right about everything?

Padmé was about to say something when Anakin spun around. Cloak whirling, "I'll be outside." He could use some fresh air.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

As the party began to come to a close, Padmé continued searching for her husband but kept getting stopped by beings. Congratulating her on marriage and her new offspring. Wondering where her husband was.

Padmé was now speaking with Governor Bibble who was asking her about the party. "Did you and Knight Skywalker have a nice time?" He knew there had been a lot of paparazzi droids outside.

"I," Padmé began. They had better. Then she thought back to the fights they've had over the years. They had worse. "We had a lovely time," She said through her smile.

Padmé was about to ask him if he had seen her husband when her friend, Nandi came up behind her. "Would you excuse us, please?"

Padmé was puzzled, but agreed. "Excuse me, Governor Bibble."

"Of course," Governor Bibble nodded and walked over to another group of beings.

Nandi at Padmé smirked with a knowing look, "Do you know where your Jedi husband is?"

Padmé swallowed. What now? Oh, how she had a bad feeling about this night.

* * *

The sun was setting as three women were looking down from a balcony of the Palace onto the open doors of the Palace Hanger.

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and hero of the Clone Wars was working on a classic Naboo yellow starfighter. The same model Anakin flew during the Battle of Naboo over thirteen years ago.

The group of three grew into five when Nandi and Padmé, the wife of Anakin Skywalker joined them.

"So this is what you've been doing all these years." Why she was barely home anymore and spent so much time on Coruscant.

Not that any of them blamed her.

On the left, the woman with blonde hair, Lola was the first to speak. "Way to go," She reached over and held her hand up in a high five.

Padmé hesitantly high five'd her back. She hadn't high five'd a being since...since she graduated from school.

In the middle, the young woman with dark hair, Kiki winked at Padmé. "Clever girl." It was like they were younglings again. Passing holo notes in class.

Padmé smiled. She shrugged, the again she supposed it had been awhile since she had been around her former classmates and decided to play along. "Yes, he's been using the Force to feed me shuura and letting me play with his lightsaber." Padmé then took another sip of wine.

Everyone looked at Padmé, gawking at her dirty joke. Who knew she had a sense of humor. She had always been so serious. Even they were little. She was the first one to get her homework done and the last one to leave the classroom.

"I knew it," Bobbé said.

Kiki raised a brow, "So he's not a real monk, is he?" Isn't that what Jedi were? They meditated all day and lead clones into battle. Also Jedi weren't really supposed to be married. "I mean we all know how brave he is." Anyone could see that on the HoloNet. "But what's he really like?"

Padmé paused for a moment, "Anakin is...he's not a perfect man." Despite whatever the HoloNet said. "He is prideful, and moody, and quick to anger."

Judging by Padmé's smile, Nandi, Lola, Kiki, and Bobbé could sense these faults only made Padmé love him more.

"Anakin has this capacity for joy and a cleansing laughter." Well, he did before the war. She briefly thought back to their picnic on Naboo before Geonosis. Not so much now, but she still saw bits and pieces of that side of him. She even saw it earlier in her office.

"He has an extraordinary generosity of spirit." Anakin would do anything for her and their family.

Anakin was even taking time to fix the wing on the starfighter below. Though that was probably because he wanted something to tinker with and he was mad at her.

And unlike the many potential suitors she met over the years, he never had any interest her power or wealth. Also, he was respectful of her beliefs of the gods and goddesses of Naboo, such as Shiraya. He was also supportive of her wish to pass along such beliefs and heritage to Luke and Leia when they were older.

"Anakin has this passionate energy. This devotion not only to me, but also in the service of every living being." He had saved countless lives over the years. He wanted to everyone.

Which was maybe his greatest fault because he could not. She hoped he was finally understanding or beginning to understand this.

"Anakin is a wild creature, a vine tiger." He tried, but Padmé understood he would never be entirely tame. Something the Jedi needed to understand.

"He is smart. Well, not in a doctor, lawyer sort of way. He is a tactical genius in battle." Padmé could only imagine how much faster the Battle of Naboo would have ended, had Anakin been older and his current tactical genius.

He was not as wise as Masters Yoda or Windu. Perhaps someday.

"But also, he has something else." Padmé said. She didn't know how to say this. "He has a..."

"Sensual intelligence," Bobbé answered.

Padmé nodded.

"Wow..." Lola breathed. Oh, how she wished she was still single.

"Oh, my Shiraya," Nandi said.

"You're so lucky," Kiki looked over to Padmé. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but for once, I'm actually jealous of you."

Padmé looked over to Kiki, "Jealous?" For once? Padmé always thought they were jealous of her. Actually deep down, the feeling was mutual. That was one of the reasons she barely stayed in touch with them. That and she had been incredibly busy.

"Yes, well, maybe in some ways I always was." Kiki admitted.

Padmé smiled at the irony, "I used to be s a little jealous of each of you."

"Really? Why?" Lola asked.

Padmé felt a little embarrassed. It seemed so petty and silly. "Well, this was a few years ago." She shrugged. "You were each married, with children, and...happy."

"Seriously?" Lola couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Not that I don't love my kids more than life, but I wouldn't mind being single again once in awhile." And on Coruscant of all places. "Though at the end of the day, I wouldn't want to be Queen or Senator and have all your responsibilities." She looked back down to Anakin. "Well, maybe one or two of them."

"Same here," Nandi looked down hungrily at Anakin.

Padmé eyes widened. Surprised and growing more concerned all at the same time. Not that she thought her friends would try anything. Well...maybe Nandi. After all, she did have an affair with her sister's husband. Though she didn't seem to have tried anything with Anakin the past several weeks.

Had she?

Padmé hadn't noticed anything. Then again, she hadn't noticed how much her husband tinkered around the estate either.

And Padmé knew that her husband had flirted with the Dark Side of the Force from time to time.

Padmé didn't think Anakin would ever flirt with the Dark Side of Marriage, so to speak.

Bu she was not- would not take any chances.

Yes, those weddings rings sounded like an excellent idea. Yes, she would get Anakin a ring. A very large ring. One that he wouldn't lose, but also make it easy for his many fans to see.

* * *

Anakin stalked out of the hanger.

He sensed her earlier.

Her and the rest of her "friends".

He saw them. Standing up there. Looking at him. Laughing at him.

Anakin scowled.

It was unbelievable!

He found his way back inside the party...whatever was left of it.

And they were still serving drinks.

Good.

He could use a drink.

"Blossom wine, please," Anakin said as he sat down at the bar.

Anakin took a sip and made a face. He had forgotten how sour...then it was sweet.

Anakin felt someone approach.

She must have finally excused herself from her "friends" and followed him.

But it wasn't Padmé. It was a man.

He took the stool next to Anakin.

"Your Senator Amidala's husband," Said the man. He had long spiked hair and wore a very nice tunic.

Anakin turned to him, "Yes." He then turned to the bartender who took away his drink, "Thank you."

"We were all so surprised to learn she was married."

Anakin gave a small nod, "I'm sure." He didn't know where this was going, but he sensed he wasn't here to offer his congratulations.

"Especially me, and after all that time we've spent together over the years," He said. "Excuse me."

"What?" Anakin could not believe what he just heard.

"Excuse me," He said.

Before Anakin could do or say anything more, he felt someone else approach, though this time it really was Padmé.

"Hey," Padmé said.

Anakin said nothing.

Padmé had seen Spike talking to Anakin. She knew "You must let me explain, and not let others will take advantage of this...of _us_."

"Explain_ what?"_ Anakin quietly snapped as he turned to face her.

Padmé reached out to him. Touching his shoulder. "You must not believe everything you hear or see." Nothing was as it seemed. "I think we've all learned that from Palpatine."

Anakin remained silent. Why must she bring up _that_ man's name?

"Sorry," Padmé knew he didn't want to talk about Palpatine. "Look I don't know what Spike was telling you-"

Spike?

"That's his name?"

Padmé almost almost laughed. "His nickname." His real name was...Padmé felt almost embarrassed, but she honestly couldn't remember, but he was of House Greyson.

Anakin might have laughed or even joked how unoriginal it was, but he didn't care about that. "He said you two have spent a lot of quality time together."

"Briefly," Padmé answered. "Spike is jealous. He wanted to marry me." He proposed on three separate occasions. Once even after she was already secretly married to Anakin. "He thought we would make a beautiful couple. Create beautiful younglings. Combine our houses together. Live happily ever after off my credits." Thinking about it almost made her angry about it.

"So," Anakin could sense a little bitterness. "He's a gold digger."

Padmé nodded. "Oh, yes," And her sister wondered why she never dated or brought any boys home. Because most of the men she met were only interested in what she could offer them. In terms of power, wealth, or both. They were never attracted to her or really cared for her. Again, except her credits, fame, and power. That was one of the reasons why she fell in love with Anakin. He never cared for any of those things.

Padmé gave him a comforting smile. "Look, there may always be beings who made such remarks." Jabs. Whispers. Whatever else. "They are jealous and envious of both of us. That I chose you and you chose me."

_Both of us?_

Anakin raised a brow, "And why's that?" In a quiet, cautious tone.

Padmé reached for him, "Because after the Hero with No Fear, you are nothing to them and everything to me." She hadn't looked so deeply into his eyes in a long time. Perhaps never that deeply. "And you and I are just going to have to find a way to deal with them."

And because of that Anakin knew she meant every word. He didn't even need his Jedi senses to tell him that.

Anakin smiled fondly at her. All was forgive. He looked over in the ball room. At the bare dancing floor. It suddenly hit that they hadn't danced together yet. He bowed playfully, "May I have this dance?" He extended his hand.

Padmé placed hers in his, "You may."

Padmé "Milo," She recognized the man as a former classmate. "Would you mind doing an encore?"

The young man smiled, "It would be an honor milady," He sat his instrument down, "And Knight Skywalker." He bowed again.

"A real honor," One of the band members added.

The band raced back to their chairs and got out their instruments and sheet music.

Padmé and Anakin looked around. It seemed strange. Though the couple had danced before, not many, but a few times. But they were usually alone. It was private and often very intimate.

The theme starts off with a slow. As did their dancing.

Padmé put her left hand in Anakin's right hand. He tightly wrapped his left hand around her waist.

The emotional part performed by the violas and the trumpets.

Anakin and Padmé couldn't help but almost be nervous. It seemed like the first time all over again.

Anakin decided to bring up a new topic. To take a way any nerves, "What about you and your friends? What were you talking about?" He didn't know, but he didn't like. Yes, it sounded petty, but he...he just didn't like it.

Padmé smiled reassuringly, "They were asking about you."

Anakin was surprised. "Me?" What about him? Didn't they watch the HoloNet? What more was there to know.

"Yes, you," Padmé grinned. She put a soft hand against his chest, "And don't worry, I only told them the good things." She paused. "Which in hindsight was not such a good idea, because now they find you even more..._attractive_."

"Really?" Anakin grinned slyly. Was this jealousy he was sensing?

"Hm," Padmé wore a serious look. "Those wedding bands sound like an excellent idea." They would start looking first thing tomorrow.

Again, Anakin said," Really? Since when?" Yes, this must be jealousy.

Padmé hoped they were not about to start fighting again. "I never said they were a bad idea. In fact, I didn't even get a chance to tell you what I thought."

_Politicians..._ Anakin thought. He didn't see any point in arguing. He knew better than to argue with a politician. "So you do like the idea?" Anakin said eagerly. His hand sliding further down her backside.

Padmé smiled back at him. "Hm, a way of reminding your numerous fans that you're already taken." As well as Anakin.

Anakin wasn't sure if he liked when she put it that way. "Padmé, I would never, I..."

"I know." Padmé held him closer. "I know you wouldn't. Just...think of it as a reminder of the vow _we_ made to one another."

Anakin smiled, _vow_. He couldn't argue when she put it like that. In fact, he really liked it.

Anakin could then sense Padmé becoming more and more uncomfortable.

Padmé could each almost feel each and every eye in the ballroom watching them. "They're all watching us now." Which made seem even more awkward.

Anakin gave a kind of shrug. "So?" The eyes of the entire Galaxy were now on them, what did this matter? How was this any different?

The music played on and on. The awkwardness of being watched faded away. Holding one another closer and closer. As they danced around and around on the ancient but magnificent, glimmering floor. Twirling. Gracefully. Intimately.

As the music began to fade, Anakin finished, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**What do you think? Emotions seem fine? Anakin isn't too much of jerk? Same with Padmé? Does her conversation with her friends seem realistic? **

**For such a beautiful place, Naboo has such snobs. LOL Really, it can be like that anywhere.**

**Trivia: The flashback is from the _Attack of the Clones_ novelization.**

**Next chapter: Anakin continues to learn that life does not turn out the way one expects.**

**** Also I'm going to spread the word, there is an upcoming _Star Wars_ documentary from Ministry of Cinema. It will be called _The Prequels Strike Back_, and yes they will be focused on the Prequels, but in order for it to happen, they need our help. Now they do have have enough to do a whole feature film, but the more, the better quality of the film. If you can't donate, then spread the word.**** I don't know about the rest of you, but I get tired seeing the Prequels torn apart, not to mention we PT fans as well. I think it's long time to change that. Now I'd link put a link here, but I'm not sure if that's allowed, just Google "The Prequels Strike Back".**

**Review please.**


	8. Mr Mom

**Finally! Got this posted! Internet has been terrible lately, no thanks to the storms we've had!**

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**No Padmé this chapter. Mostly Anakin and a visitor shows up.**

**Remember how Anakin was going on and on about how, "I'm free! We're free!" in _Surprises: Free_? This chapter stems back to that conversation.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Mr. Mom

_Coruscant_

_One month later..._

Anakin Skywalker collapsed on the bed in defeat.

Luke and Leia were _finally_ down for their nap. Though the twins were hardly why he felt tired or defeated.

He had bathed them this. Feed them. Played with them. Zooming their stuffed starfighters and stuffed creatures all over the nursery. Even trying to read their baby books to them though he couldn't help but find the books incredibly dull.

And the twins...though Anakin loved them dearly, but he was bored out of his mind.

Anakin tried getting out of the apartment. But he even when he simply walked out the front door. Anakin couldn't even simply go shopping or even simply for a walk. He was swarmed and attacked by paparazzi droids and other hungry holographers looking to capture that million credit shot. They were all especially hungry for the very first holographs of Luke and Leia.

So he still had to other one of the private entrances.

It was rumored Pissog was offering over a million credits per shot of each Skywalker child.

Never in Anakin's wildest imagination had ever thought when their marriage came out would he say this? But...was it possible for their marriage to be a secret again?

At least then their private lives weren't every other being's business.

And even the war- was it possible for the Clone Wars to continue? While Anakin knew that sounded terrible, but he had his reasons.

One, it would give the hungry paparazzi something else to talk about besides him, Padmé, and their family.

Two, they would see each other more often. Anakin always thought that when the war wrapped up, he and Padmé could see each more. Wrong, Anakin had barely Padmé seen since they arrived back on the capital. They actually saw each other more during the war.

Anakin shook his head.

What a fool he had been.

Padmé had been away most of the last several days. Catching up on everything she missed. The end of the war. The negotiations. Chancellor Organa giving clemency to the systems that had joined CIS.

These post war negotiations or whatever they were- they were taking forever.

The arrest and trials of the Separatists. The only one that Anakin truly cared about in that sense was Nute Gunray. He wanted to finally see that sleemo pay for what he had done. He had slipped through the court several times before. Of course the Sith had been present then, so there was no he could away this time.

The peace treaties being discussed with the worlds and systems that had joined and aided CIS. A few of these worlds were still denying any involvement with CIS.

And they weren't just taking days to weeks now. They were taking up most of these days. From the standard hours from the earliest time of 0600 in the morning until as late as 0100 the next morning. Twelve hours a day minimum to eighteen standard hours.

Did the new Chancellor Organa or Vice Chancellor Mothma not have lives?

They were worked each and every single day of the week. Even the weekends.

Did the new Chancellor and Vice Chair not realize that working these hours were affecting other beings? Marriages too? He did not understand how the Alderaan Queen was okay with him working all these days and long hours. Anakin knew he wasn't okay with it. He and Padmé had barely said two words to each since they landed on Coruscant the other day. And not only were they not communicating verbally but not physically either.

They were not having any sex.

_At all._

Honestly, if he and Padmé had not had sex during their last nights at Varykino Anakin likely would have lost his mind by now.

When she came home at night, or sometimes Padmé barely had enough energy to take care of Luke and Leia. Let alone any other extracurricular activities.

So had things really changed?

There was Luke and Leia and that responsibility as a parent. Spending even less time with his wife...and not much more had changed. At least, not in a good way.

In the meantime, he if wasn't going back to the Order then he had to find something to do.

At one time, he thought he could do it, but no. He wasn't the type to stay at home all day with children. The last three or four weeks they had been back, Anakin tried getting out once a while. One of the handmaidens took care of the twins he went out and explored Coruscant or even the 500 Republica amenities

Anakin was seeing what his options were for a future career. He had always thought if he left or was thrown out of the Order he would join the Republic Navy. Now that the war was over. There were few openings or demand for such thing.

Especially since the Senate was talking of going back to old Ruusan Reformation acts. Stripping away powers from the Chancellor and giving them back to the Senate. It also stripped the militaristic powers granted to the Jedi.

With the Clone Army and any other troops returning home and back to their civilian lives and whatever that meant for the Clone Army. It would be next to...impossible for any being to find a job.

He sometimes even explored 500 Republica. After all, it was his home too. Yet, he had never really had the time to explore it. Plus he and Padmé did not wish to stir anymore rumors than were necessary. Anakin already had a key, the codes, and now that their marriage was no longer a secret, Padmé even put his name on the apartment papers. The amenities of 500 Republica were amazing. He understood why this apartment was the most sought after address on all of Coruscant. There were pools, gyms, and bars. It was everything a being could ever want.

If only a being could actually enjoy it.

One time, Anakin had enjoyed relaxing in the pools and then worked out in the gym next door until he sensed other beings- particularly women watching him. It wasn't that he did know women liked to…look at him. Anyway, he never really paid attention to these beings. Anakin still had eyes on the same person since the time he was a boy. Plus it wasn't a secret anymore. So they didn't have that excuse anymore. Apparently there were even multiple fan clubs all over the Galaxy that followed the Hero with No Fear and the Negotiator's exploits.

They along with paparazzi used camp outside the front door of the Jedi Temple. Waiting to catch even glimpse of the Hero with No Fear. Now they were simply shouting at the Temple and 500 Republica twenty four standard hours a day. Seven days a week.

So not only could he not walk out the front door, he couldn't even enjoy the amenities.

Artoo's began make noises.

Anakin looked up. Knowing those noises were associated with alarm.

Someone was...at the front door?

Anakin scowled. Now, they couldn't even enjoy being at home.

From the bedside table, his lightsaber flew into his hand. While simultaneously igniting the blade.

Anakin didn't sense any threat. Still...one couldn't be too careful these days. Anakin walked down the stairs. Lightsaber ready for attack.

While he found someone, this being was neither fan nor foe, but friend. "Master- _Obi-Wan!"_

Obi-Wan turned, "Hello, old friend" He seemed almost embarrassed. "Sorry to disturb you. I tried using communications, but..."

"Right, right, sorry I haven't I mean I just," "Things have been...busy." Anakin said. He sounded exhausted. "Crazy," He added.

Then a baby began to cry.

Anakin lowered his head. Not again.

Obi-Wan put his hands down. "So I've heard." He said in a cheerful tone.

* * *

Several moments later Anakin returned with a baby in his each of his arms. Apparently Leia had dropped her blanket so she began to cry. Which must have awoken Luke so he had begun to cry too. Anakin picked up the blanket and calmed them down, but each of them got fussy every time he tried putting them back down.

So Anakin finally decided to bring them downstairs to see Obi-Wan.

And perhaps they had sensed Obi-Wan had come to visit and were excited to see him.

While Anakin was glad to see Obi-Wan too, he just hoped his recent fear didn't come to fruition.

Obi-Wan sensed Anakin walk back down the stairs. "I would have come by sooner," Had it really been a month? He shook his head, "But I've been swapped with paperwork."

"Paperwork?" Since when did Obi-Wan do paperwork?

"Yes, Master Yoda and I have been taking care of the paperwork from Chancellor Palpatine's- Lord Sidious' office." Obi-Wan breathed in relief. Glad he was done with that. "All part of our punishment for aiding and abetting a married Jedi." He smiled.

Obi-Wan was...

More surprisingly, Master Yoda was punished?

Anakin could not believe what he just heard. "Oh...sorry," Anakin said. He wanted to say more, but couldn't think of anything.

"It's alright," Obi-Wan made his choices and he would live with them. "Also, Master Windu should be coming by to see the Senator soon," Obi-Wan warned. "So expect the Council to comm you at anytime,"

"Alright," Anakin didn't to know what else to say, but finally introduce the two younglings in his arms. "This is Luke and Leia."

"Hello there," Obi-Wan said to each child. He was also still pondering why Anakin hadn't sensed they were twins. A will of the Force?

Anakin then began to move closer. To let Obi-Wan hold his son.

"Oh, no." Obi-Wan said. Trying to refuse. "No, I haven't been to the Temple crèche since..." Obi-Wan was too embarrassed to say so, but it was a long, long time ago.

Too late. Baby Luke was now in Obi-Wan's arms.

While still holding Leia, Anakin watched the pair.

When Obi-Wan fingers then met Luke's tiny hand. As their hands met Anakin sensed...no.

He saw something.

Anakin could sensed...he sensed something between his son and best friend. But how? How could there be? They just met and...

Anakin put his hand over his smile. He suddenly wondered if he had just seen the future...and in a positive way? If this was true...he could not help but smile.

_"No."_ Obi-Wan's said to his former Padawan. While his blue eyes didn't leave the boy in his arms.

"What?" Anakin asked innocently.

Obi-Wan gave him one of those looks he used to give him when he was his Master. "I know what you're thinking," Obi-Wan continued to give him that look.

"No," Anakin shook his head. "No, you don't." He couldn't but grin.

"Oh, yes I do and don't even think about asking me," Obi-Wan said. "One Skywalker was more than enough." Anakin and even Padmé had already aged him plenty. He could not imagine how much more he might age after training their offspring.

"Well," Anakin said. "Master, you know what the Jedi say," Still beaming.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. Since when did Anakin quote the Jedi? For he must he truly desperate to return to the Order, "And that is?"

"It must be a will of the Force," Anakin said.

* * *

**Yeah, life doesn't always turn out the way we think or want it to. I'm dealing with that right now. So is the rest of my family.**

**Trivia: The Ruusan Reformation was an event that restructured the entire Galactic Republic following the New Sith Wars, taking power away from the Supreme Chancellor and reinvesting it in the Galactic Senate. One can read more about it in the book, _Darth Bane: Rule of Two_.**

**Coming up: Mace Windu speaks with Padmé. Several EU references next chapter.**

**** Don't forget to spread the word about the upcoming documentary, _The Prequels Strike Back_. It is time to unlearn the Prequels!**

**Review please!**


	9. Mace Windu

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**No Anakin and Obi-Wan in this chapter. Not even Luke and Leia. This chapter has Padmé and Mace Windu.**

**This chapter stems back to my first story, _The Scroll_. If want to read, go ahead, I encourage it, but you don't need to, one can still understand what's happening. Also l****ots of EU/Legends mentioned in this chapter too.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Mace Windu

_A few days later..._

In his dark and light brown Jedi robes, Mace Windu walked through the turbolift doors of Senator Amidala's apartment. This is one of his final assignments before he went on his meditative retreat. Something he had not done since before the war began. Which he had mixed feelings about. He was looking forward to getting away from Coruscant and Jedi business and then he wan't. Maybe that's one of the reasons why he had put this off for so long. After all, Senator Amidala and Skywalker had just returned to capital around this time four weeks ago. Though the Senator and Mace himself had been incredibly busy. They had finally found time in their busy schedules.

"This way, Master Windu," The protocol droid, C-3PO shuffled on the carpet.

The droid led him to the sitting area where the Senator was waiting.

"Senator Amidala," the Korun Jedi Master bowed.

"Please," she gestured for him to sit on the sofa. She thanked and then dismissed C-3PO.

Mace thanked her as he reached inside his robe pocket, "Before we get started, there's something you should know, Senator."

Padmé felt confused, "And what is that?"

"Master Kenobi found something that may be of interest to you." Mace paused. "How did Palpatine- Darth Sidious know of your marriage with Knight Skywalker?" Did she or Skywalker know anything? Mace and Kenobi did not believe so, but Mace thought it couldn't hurt to ask.

"He..." Padmé tried to reply. She tried to think of an answer. Padmé didn't know. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. "Anakin informed me he knew." Padmé didn't know what else to say. Her heart pounding in her chest. Where was Master Windu going with this?

Mace nodded. He could feel the Senator's heart racing. "And Anakin informed myself and the rest of the Council." Back to the question at hand, "But how did he find out?" While the Sith were wise, they were not all knowing.

Again, Padmé really wasn't certain she wanted to know. "Perhaps we should wait for my husband." Anakin would surely want to hear this, or would he?

He didn't really care to hear or even talk about Palpatine.

Mace nodded, "I would, but I have an appointment later and...this may affect you especially." After this being once served her. Perhaps he was a friend too.

Padmé narrowed her eyes and not bothering to conceal her alarm, "What do you mean?"

Who was it?

The Korun Jedi put a holo disc in the holoprojecter. The first few seconds were nothing but loud static then _"...-tain,"_ crackled a familiar voice.

It was Palpatine...and it wasn't. The voice was more..._tenebrous_ than she ever recalled, but the tone of his voice wasn't what concerned her, but what he said next:

_"Panaka."_

The name of her former security captain made Padmé's heart sink.

No...

_"Did you return the item?"_

Padmé looked up.

Item?

Did he mean...

_"Yes, your Excellency,"_ Said a deep, familiar voice. _"I returned to the monastery this morning_.

_Monastery__? _

Padmé lowered her head and she covered her mouth.

No.

No.

_"The document is back in the secret compartment I found it in. I also took the liberty of accidentally spilling ink on a certain date on Pontifex's databook should it ever accidently fall off his desk again. Sir, I'm not sure I understand why I shouldn't destroy all the evidence."_

_"As I said Captain Panaka, should the Skywalkers ever come looking for their marriage certificate."_

_"Sir, it's unlikely they know the Pontifex figured it out and recorded their true names."_

_"Hmmm, perhaps. However, if the Pontifex were to ever discover the scroll missing, I'm sure he could make another."_

Some more static was heard and then the holo slowly fell silent.

Padmé weakly brought her face into her hands. There was only one word running through her mind right now:

_Why?_

It... it didn't make any sense. Anakin and her did not write their true names on their marriage certificate. Someone, "Agolerga," Padmé groaned under her breathe must have discovered their true identities and wrote them down. She didn't understand why he would do that. They wanted discretion and Anakin performed a Jedi mind trick- that obviously failed. Of course, Jedi mind tricks were said to only work on the weak minded. Padmé never thought Agolerga was weak minded.

Even so that did not excuse Panaka or explain why he would do something so foolish. He may not have known Palpatine was the very enemy of the Republic, but that still did not excuse him from informing someone - anyone about this. He took an oath. To protect her. Her secrets. He could- no, _should_ have come to her. Palpatine did not seem to have any control over Panaka. Of course, Palpatine was not all that he seemed. Perhaps this was the situation here...so she hoped and prayed.

What would she do now? Confront him? Ask him the very question why?

Would it really do any good? After all, Palpatine was dead. Her marriage to Anakin well out in the open.

Still, what if he told him something else. Regardless, it was still a betrayal. Of his oath to her.

Not to mention Palpatine knowing put her, her children, and Anakin in danger.

Uncharacteristically, Padmé made a fist, she _would_ look into this.

And soon.

Mace frowned, "I'm truly sorry my lady." And he meant it.

"Thank you," Padmé did her best to find her voice. "Thank you, Master Windu...for bringing this to my attention Master Windu."

He was about to leave, or so she thought. Then he stopped and said, without looking at her. "It's awful when a friend changes into something else." He sighed deeply "Someone unrecognizable." Sadness drenched his voice.

Padmé looked up to the Jedi Master. He was talking of Count Dooku. She recalled his cold stare towards her after she accused Dooku of her assassination attempt. And that Dooku, just days later said, "Then, I'm sorry old friend."

Padmé gave Mace a knowing look, "Yes, it is."

"Would you like to discuss

"No, no," She and Master Windu had put this off long enough. "Let's...get this out of the way." They had put this off long enough.

Mace nodded in agreement.

"I do have a question before we get started," Padmé asked. An important which began to take her mind off Panaka and Palpatine. For now.

Mace nodded. "What is it?"

"What happens to my children?" Padmé did her best to keep her calm political look. Though she was on edge. She couldn't help it. Padmé knew Master Windu could probably tell, but she didn't care. "If you and the other Master are thinking about-" Padmé would fight to the death for them. She had the paperwork all ready to go just in case.

"Milady," Mace paused. Approaching this subject carefully. "While I admit there were...times the Jedi have handled relations with parents poorly." The Baby Ludi case as everyone knew. "This will not be one of them." He assured her. "We have no desire to take Luke and Leia away from you or Skywalker."

Padmé breathed. Letting go almost a year's worth of worries.

And was it Padmé's imagination or had Master Windu just smiled? What were he and the Jedi up to?

"Nothing has been officially decided yet, but," Mace paused. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Very well," She answered. Not hiding her relief. She was patient. She would wait. After all, she had other concerns on her mind.

But not right now.

Time to get down to business.

Mace noted she was wearing her political look. "I will be recording this conversation, Milady," He gently warned.

"Very well," the Senator nodded in agreement. She was wearing her political face again.

Mace then took the device out of his cloak pocket. Placing it between them on the sofa.

"As you know, I am here to question you upon your relationship. Your marriage," Mace corrected himself. "To Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

"Very well," the Senator answered.

"Why didn't you," Both of them. "Just tell us?" Maybe they could have found a way around this. Now Mace certainly wouldn't make any promises, but it wasn't impossible. And instead of hiding and lying about the relationship. After all, they had made a few exceptions every now and then.

Master Mundi at one time had five wives and many offspring.

And then there were those that while no one dared say anything aloud, the Council either knew or suspected.

Much like Skywalker and Amidala, Jedi Knights Kento and Mallie Marek had married and had been living among the Wookies of Kashyyyk. Ranik Solusar married and had a son named Kam. Whom he was currently training as his Padawan. Master Vos was believed to be involved with a woman he met while working undercover. He was believed to still be involved with her. Master Fisto and Knight Secura, while they denied it, they were...close. Master Tholme and Mace's own former Master, T'ra Saa, while there was no proof, he, among others believed to be more than friends.

Yes, the Order had a real problem on its hand.

_"Is it?"_ as the late Qui-Gon Jinn said. Also as he explained, _"Love is the answer to the darkness."_

After all, the Order had once allowed marriage. A long, long time ago. Over a thousand years earlier, before the Battles of Ruusan. Even long before then, Mace could never keep it all straight. However, the Order eventually disbanded marriage. The Council and leaders of the Order had seen one too many Jedi fall to the Dark Side trying to save or had fallen while mourning their partners and loved ones. Some also felt it was silly to partner oneself with a being, especially a non Jedi or one who did not understand the ways of the Force.

Most of the Masters believed the latter was not the problem. After all Skywalker and Vos seemed to make it work with one who was not Force sensitive nor understood the ways of the Force.

It was the fear of falling to the Dark Side over their loved ones.

There was love and then there was _love_.

Love where one is doing something for another and then there was love where one is doing something for their own own selfish reasons. Obsession. Possession. The trap Skywalker had nearly fallen into.

The Dark Side.

When he, Yoda, and Obi-Wan discussed this after Qui-Gon appeared to them. They then discussed and naturally debated this topic with the Council later on and for the past few months. On and off, they were decided this carefully.

"We didn't want you to know," Senator Amidala answered honestly. And by "you", she- they meant the Jedi Order.

"Because of the Order's restriction of attachment and marriage?" Yes, Mace already knew the answers to these questions, but he still had to ask them.

Even before he asked Obi-Wan and Anakin these questions, but he had to have these questions answered for the report he had to file. Really, after the Council decided if it would reconsider its stance on attachment or not, Mace decided he would make a motion about reports and paperwork. He sensed he at least have Obi-Wan and Master Yoda would second and third such a motion.

"That is correct," the Senator replied.

"Milady, may I ask a personal question? Off the record?" Mace added. This was not for the record, more of the Jedi's curiosity.

Padmé gave him a puzzled look, "Isn't that what you're already doing?" Asking her personal questions.

Mace gave a slight nod to his head. True. "Why did you allow Anakin to continue on?" And all the secrecy. "Why not simply...leave it all behind?" She could have long ago retired. Really after stepping down as Queen she didn't need to be in politics. Most beings would have retired.

"I did not wish for Anakin to give up his future." All his hard work. "And with the war, he was needed."

That was true.

While Mace did not agree with their actions or the marriage, which he found to be a foolish decision.

Nor was he entirely sure he understood them. Some of them. He understood duty and not wanting a loved one to give up on their future, but he wasn't sure about the rest of it.

Nor did he need to. That wasn't the point.

Anyway Mace and Master Yoda had questioned Skywalker earlier yesterday. Yoda was now in a Senate meeting and was now unavailable.

The boy hadn't said much they already hadn't known.

Though the part where the two had begun to have feelings for one another, "Thirteen years ago," Skywalker said. Which was very...odd to Mace. Since the boy had been only been ten at the time but very well. Plus Obi-Wan had said the two had a connection since he was a boy.

After the three wrapped up their questioning, the Council met. Most over communications, finally Anakin was free to go. His suspension still in place. For the moment.

He seemed...restless. Disappointed.

Skywalker was probably ready to hear their decision. Mace didn't blame him for that. The Council took too long to do anything anymore. Maybe that was another change they could work on.

Skywalker was also disappointed that he couldn't use the Temple Medical Center. Suspensions included no access to the Temple or any of its amenities. Unless in the case of emergencies. Which it was not.

Skywalker then asked about his former Master and friend.

Obi-Wan and Yoda had been disciplined for lying and covering. He had received a heavy load of paperwork and files to go through and read. Those punishments would be ending shortly. As would Skywalker's.

To Mace, that was punishment enough. He was more a man of action. Paperwork was his least favorite job in the world. Yes, all jobs were necessary and important to the Order and the Republic. But not that he didn't have the ones he preferred and didn't prefer.

Though Mace, in his own way, had understood why Obi-Wan did what he did. He had done something similar himself.

He should have- could have killed Master Dooku. In that Beast Arena. On Geonosis. But that was just it. He could not, because he still saw him. The Count as Master Dooku. Not Count Dooku. The Separatist leader. The Sith Lord.

This had again confirmed the Jedi belief that attachment was dangerous.

Or had it?

Would it have made a difference?

After all, Palpatine-Darth Sidious was the grand mastermind behind this. Sidious would have found someone else to take Dooku's place. Someone worse. Or perhaps he would have moved up his plans. Seducing young Skywalker over into the darkness sooner. Perhaps then he might have succeeded.

Perhaps his attachment had lessened some of the pain. From someone worse. Had given the Galaxy just a bit more time.

"When did you two begin to share feelings for one another?"

"Three years ago," The Senator answered.

The Korun Jedi rubbed his temples. He was getting headache. "Milady," Mace turned off the recording device. "You and your husband need to get your stories straight." Now Mace was actually starting to look forward to that retreat.

* * *

**LOL! What do you think? Do Padmé and Master Windu seem in character?**

**Trivia: Quilan Vos was involved with Khaleen Hentz. They, Tholme, and T'ra Saa are all from the Republic comics. ****T'ra Saa was Mace Windu's Master. Kam Solusar is from the post Return of the Jedi EU. Kento and Mallie Marek are the parents to Galen Marek (Starkiller). Next, ****Palpatine's voice being more "tenebrous" is a shout out to Darth Tenebrous. I don't think it was ever exactly when or what happened to make the Jedi disband marriage, but we do have some idea.**

**I based the Mace and ****Padmé's dialogue off an episode of_ CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_. When Ecklie had to talk to Sara and Grissom about their revealed secret relationship.**

**Coming up: Padmé pays a visit to Panaka. Anakin and the Council talk.**

**Review please.**


	10. Black or Red?

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**Padmé packs to go to Naboo. She and Anakin talk and more. ;D**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Black or Red?

_The next day..._

"I still don't understand," Anakin followed his wife around their master chamber as she continued to pack. "Why do you have to go again?" It was so...sudden. It didn't make any sense.

First she was busy. Then the last day or so she hadn't been nearly as busy, but now she was leaving him for a couple of days. Maybe longer. What was happening?

Anakin scowled as he crossed his arms.

Which did not go unnoticed by Padmé.

Padmé touched his face. "I hate leaving you," Padmé kissed his cheek and went back to packing. "But there's something I need to take care of." Someone she needed to talk to. She might have done it over communications, but she wanted to speak with this being in the flesh.

"Anything I can help you with?" Anakin could sense she was upset. Why however, he did not know.

Padmé paused, was there? "No," She shook her head. She needed to handle this on her own. "No, I'm afraid not." At least she hoped not. Padmé hoped this was all a big misunderstanding. Perhaps even a lie...somehow. So she silently hoped. Nothing that Anakin needed to solve with his lightsaber, Jedi reflexes, or an anything further.

Anakin wasn't entirely convinced. "Did Master Windu...did he say something?" He knew Windu wasn't his biggest fan. The feeling was actually mutual. Anakin also sensed Windu probably wasn't a fan of Padmé now that he knew she was his wife.

"What?" Padmé said in a surprised voice. "No," Padmé knew Anakin didn't like Master Windu. Anakin had long felt Windu didn't like him very much and was out to get him out of some petty jealousy. Padmé was never entirely convinced, nor did she feel that way yesterday. "He was very nice. Very kind." Padmé assured him. Master Windu was a little grumpy or perhaps annoyed would be the better term.

Padmé took a deep breathe to calm herself as she said, "He also brought some information to my attention."

Judging by his wife's tone, disturbing information. "What was that?" Anakin curiously, but with a touch of concern. He still wasn't convinced about Master Windu. It wasn't that he didn't trust Padmé, but only because he didn't trust Windu very much.

Padmé hesitated, "I want to speak with this person before I tell you or anyone else...or take further action." She silently asked the Force that she didn't have to.

"Not because I don't trust you, but because I still don't believe it." She didn't want to. She had been raised to think the best of everyone and she still carried that belief. One she planned to pass to Luke and Leia.

"Why don't you come with us?" Since Padmé was still breastfeeding Luke and Leia, they were coming with her.

In many ways Anakin wanted to, he wouldn't mind getting off Coruscant. Unfortunately, "Can't," He shrugged. "The Council could comm me back at any moment." Possibly today or tomorrow. He couldn't leave the planet just yet.

Padmé couldn't help but smile, "I thought you weren't going back." He had been so sure of his decision.

Anakin shrugged again, "I thought I wasn't, but I...I don't know." Joining the military wasn't an option now that the war was ending. Anakin predicted the Ruusan Reformations would be enforced again.

Nor was a being a stay at home dad. Anakin had considered the idea of becoming a programmer. While he may have loved droids, many beings in the Republic did not. No thanks to the Clone Wars and the Confederacy's Droid Army. While Anakin didn't agree, he could understand that outlook after endless battles with armies of droids. "I guess I'll hear what they have to say." What they wanted to do.

Padmé couldn't help but be pleased. She didn't want Anakin to give up on his career. His dreams. From being a Jedi Master to being a Jedi Council member.

And from what little she could read off of Master Windu, they certainly weren't going to throw him out. Especially after he arguably won the war.

She didn't know what they were planning, but she actually had a good feeling about it.

Anakin smiled, "I guess I can weigh all my options and hear what they have to say." Though he wasn't too hopeful.

Alright, but you stay busy." She didn't want him moping around the apartment or landing himself in trouble.

"I'm sure I'll think of something." Anakin looked at the flimsi in his hand.

Padmé glared at him, "But no illegal speeder racing." She knew what her husband and brother-in-law liked to talk about. "This isn't the outskirts of Theed," She reminded Anakin. "The paparazzi will find you." She warned him. Not only would it get him in further trouble with the Jedi, but her as well.

Anakin grinned, "Wasn't even planning on it." That much was true.

Anakin looked down at his hand of durasteel. He flexed the fingers. He had something else in mind. He smiled to himself.

Padmé looked at her husband curiously. What was he up to now? She shook her head. "Hey," Padmé smiled up at him. "We're okay? Aren't we?"

"Yes," Anakin reassured her.

Well, mostly. "I just...wish you weren't leaving or I could go with you." Anakin paused. Not sure if he should say this, but "And that you hadn't been so busy lately."

"I know," Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wish you could too." She leaned against his strong chest. "And don't worry, everything's going to work out." Padmé looked up at him."Is that all?" She sensed not.

"Well," Anakin wasn't sure how to say this. "Angel, we haven't had... since..." Anakin finally decided to just spit it out. "We haven't had any sex in a month." Fearing he would start an argument.

"Sex, yes, I'm aware." Aware, but couldn't believe it had been that long. Of course, her days had really blended together as of late. "And by the way, it's been twenty nine days since we last made love." So not quite a month.

Anakin smiled. "You've been counting."

"And deciding," Padmé added with mysterious tone while opening one of her dresser drawers.

"Deciding?" Anakin didn't know if he liked that. Decide what? What now?

Padmé then held up two new matching pairs of lingerie. "Black or red?"

Anakin gawked.

In less than a moment, he decided, "Neither," Anakin finally answered. Taking the lingerie from her and tossing them on somewhere over on the floor.

She didn't need them. She was sexy the way she was.

They began kissing.

"Just promise me we'll never go..." Anakin said through each kiss. "Without..."

"Promise." Padmé continued to press her soft lips against his own.

Anakin pulled away and took her in his strong arms, "Like you promise not to work so many long hours anymore anymore?"

"I can't promise anything," Padmé said in agreement. "But I shall try."

"You better not," Anakin warned in an almost jealous-like tone.

"Oh? Or what?" Padmé asked in a playful tone.

No, she better.

Anakin grinned at her fondly, "Better not or I'll..."

"You'll do what?" Padmé asked in that same playful tone. She was dying to hear what he'd do.

A moment later, C-3PO was almost knocked down as Anakin carried a giggling Padmé over his shoulder.

* * *

_Later..._

Out on the balcony, the speeder docked as Anakin and Padmé kissed once more.

Anakin wore his robe, with the sash tied, but was only partially covering his chest.

Padmé was dressed in a grey and blue robe and gown.

Threepio, Moteé, and several guards just left with Luke and Leia. They were now boarding the skiff over on the landing pad.

Now it was Anakin and Padmé's turn to say goodbye. At least that's what they were supposed to be doing.

"We are...doing that again...and again." Anakin said through kiss after kiss. "The moment you come home." He could almost see it, or had he?

A possible vision?

"Agreed," Padmé gasped. She tried not blush as Anakin's hands began to make their way further down her backside. "What?" She saw the funny look on Anakin's face.

"Oh," Anakin shook his head. "Nothing. Just keeping an eye out for more paparazzi droids.

Padmé sighed. Not again. She tried to look off into the distance at the platform a few blocks away. "Do you think Luke and Leia are..."

"They're fine." Anakin nodded as he firmly took her in his arms. "They're sound asleep aboard the skiff." Anakin could almost feel...echoes from the cockpit. Moteé singing to the twins. Threepio complaining about space travel. The guards checking the ship over.

"It's you I'm worried about," Anakin finally said.

Padmé smiled at him. "I won't be long." As he once told her. It was only a few days. "I'll be back before you know it." Padmé began to pull away. All but her hand.

"Okay," Anakin held onto her hand and squeezed it. "Just be careful."

"I will." Padmé kissed once more. "I love you." She climbed into her red speeder.

"I love you too." Anakin said.

In the co-pilot's seat, Captain Typho fired the speeder up and and they were off.

As the speeder began to leave, Anakin yelled out, "Wear the black one!" It was one of his favorite colors.

Padmé looked back at him in bewilderment and near embarrassment. Hoping Captain Typho did not know what Anakin was referring to.

Anakin could only laugh at her look.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

Leaning against the balcony railing, Anakin watched as the skiff disappeared into the Coruscanti atmosphere.

He then stayed there for several minutes. Keeping a sharp eye open for any paparazzi droids.

Really how he and Padmé had protected the twins from them for so long was something of a mystery. But one he and Padmé were incredibly thankful for.

As soon as the ship was out of the sight in the atmosphere, the communications began to go off.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Anakin eagerly raced over. He didn't want to stay in the apartment any longer than he had to. He didn't like being here alone. When Padmé and the twins were here, it was home. When they weren't, it was nothing more than an empty apartment to Anakin.

Anakin thought and hoped it be the medcenter healers on the other end of the comm.

Unfortunately not.

"Skywalker," Said a deep voice.

Mace Windu.

Anakin narrowed his eyes.

Almost wishing he had ignored the comm or simply read the comm identifier.

"The Jedi Council will see you now."

* * *

**What do you think? Any idea what Anakin is up to?**

**Trivia: I'm not sure what people thought of droids after the Clone Wars ended, but I could see it not being very positive.**

**Anakin and the Council talk in the next chapter. Then we will see Padmé and Panaka in the following chapter.**

**Leave a review, please.**


	11. Masters

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**Anakin and the Council talk. Anakin is in for a surprise or two.**

**Thank you to the Kinetic Violinist! **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Masters

_Minutes later..._

Jedi Knight, or soon to be former Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker landed the speeder on the spoon-like landing pad.

The Togruta, Jedi Master Shaak Ti, greeted him. "Skywalker, welcome home."

Shaak Ti almost paused. Thinking about the last word she had spoken, _home_.

While Shaak Ti and the Jedi saw the Temple as their home, she was beginning to understand that Skywalker never had. If he had, he and Amidala might never have gotten together. Of course, one had to realize Skywalker came to the Temple at a later age than her and most Jedi. He spent much of his time alone as a Padawan. From what little she saw and heard, Skywalker never seemed to connect with the other Padawans. Of course, they had all been together since infancy, much like her own Jedi Youngling clan when she was that age. He had Master Kenobi and for a time another certain Togruta, but the latter had left the Temple nearly a year ago.

"Thank you, Master Ti," Anakin replied. He would have bowed, but he was too distracted by beings shout.

Shaak Ti led him to the edge where they could get a better view of the group. "Your fan club has been very... _adamant_ about your suspension." They were even more vocal about the possibility that he would be expelled.

She and Skywalker looked down below at the not small, but fair sized crowd of beings. _Mostly females,_ Shaak Ti silently noted.

Anakin made an almost worrisome face, and he thought the Gala had been bad enough. Not to mention some the Clone Wars protesters the past few years.

It was a face Shaak Ti couldn't help but smile at. She even put a friendly hand on the young Jedi's shoulder. She had always loved to study humans and some of their facial expressions. They were so similar and yet so different from her own kind, the Tortugas.

Master Jurokk waved from below. Watching the crowd to make sure they didn't turn into an angry mob.

Along with the Troll, a nickname for Master Drallig, the Temple Battlemaster and head of Security. Anakin also recognized his Padawan Bene, and another student of his, Serra Keto.

* * *

_Shortly..._

Anakin did his best to listen and not start pacing around the chamber or seem disrespectful.

"Anakin," Master Windu began speaking.

Anakin mostly- well half listened. He was too anxious and impatient to listen. Nor did he care that the Masters could probably sense his emotions.

Master Windu was saying something about how the Masters had been thinking this over and had made many revelations during this time, whatever that meant. At the moment, Anakin didn't really care.

Though Anakin did tune into to hear him say, "Nonetheless, we are not throwing you out of the Order." Mace Windu finally said. "You can remain a Jedi as long as you so wish to."

"Um, yes...yes." Anakin hesitantly bowed. "Thank you, Masters." He took his hands out of his sleeves and crossed his arms.

Well...he supposed that was some consolation for everything he done.

"Now," Mace said. He seemed stiller than stone. "You are still off this Council."

Shocking...

Hardly.

Anakin lowered his head to hide his scowl.

They would accept Master Mundi, his five wives, and multiple offspring. Yes, Mundi's family was now deceased- casualties from the Battle of Cerea during the early days of the Clone Wars- but still he was on the Council long while they were still alive.

While they wouldn't accept Anakin being married to a Senator with twin children.

"Thank you, Masters," Anakin said politely as possible. Could he go now? The medcenter had contacted on his flight over here. Now he had an appointment and he didn't want to be late. If he missed his appointment, they might not be able to fit him in for weeks.

"However," Mace added.

Anakin lifted his head straight up. His blue eyes widened. A dozen or so different questions roaming through his mind.

What?

What did he just say?

_However? _

What ...what did that mean?

And was it Anakin's imagination or was Mace Windu almost smiling?

No.

No, it had to be his imagination.

Master Windu never ever smiled. Really the man might as well have been made from stone or durasteel. A droid even.

"We will grant you rank of Master."

At that point someone could have knocked Anakin Skywalker over with a feather. Something that never happened. Besides some of the recent events, he was always sure of himself.

"Uh...what?" Was all Anakin could say.

* * *

_Several moments later..._

Anakin walked around the Temple.

_I'm a Master..._

A few beings from fellow Masters to non Council members who must have just heard the news were congratulating him, bowing, and sometimes even trying to shake his hand. Anakin weakly replied with weak smiles and flimsy shakes of his own.

He just...just could not believe it.

_I am a Master._

A Master.

_Me._

A Jedi Master.

Master Skywalker.

Maybe Qui-Gon Jinn was right. Maybe things were heading in a better direction.

And Padmé was actually right. For once. Not that he would ever tell her, because she'd never let him hear the end of it. He was so happy she kept fighting and encouraging him to stay in the Order.

_Padmé..._

Anakin then realized that she wasn't here. Not even on Coruscant.

He thought it was disappointing when he made Knighthood, but he didn't have time for much of a visit. At least then she was actually here, on Coruscant. This time she wasn't.

He wished Padmé was there. Why wasn't she there again? Why did she leave him? Yes, yes, she had something important to take care of. Still, it didn't mean Anakin had to be happy.

"Congratulations," said a voice.

Obi-Wan.

"Master Skywalker," He smiled. "It suits you."

"Thank you," Anakin put his hands on his hips. "So...what's going on?" Then Anakin crossed his arms. He tried to study Obi-Wan, but couldn't read anything. From his facial expressions nor the Force.

"Hm," Obi-Wan did his best to make a quizzical face.

"Oh, come on." Anakin said. "The Council is actually being nice to me." It wasn't some political game. Like how the Council put him between them and the Chancellor. And look how that turned out?

"Hey," Obi-Wan began.

"No," Anakin shook his head as he whispered. "Not you, everyone else." Namely Master Windu. He had been out to get Anakin since sometime after the war began. Anakin never understood why, so he except dismissed it as some sort of jealousy. Master Windu was threatened by the fact that Anakin would take his place as the youngest Jedi ever made a Council member.

"Officially," He said in that Master Kenobi tone, "I cannot tell you."

Anakin frowned.

_Figures._

Obi-Wan knew he was going to regret this, but he decided to tell Anakin anyway. He hoped if he opened with Anakin more that perhaps he would open up with him more in return. "Unofficially, however, there have been many discussions." Obi-Wan looked around to make sure they were alone. "And not just about you and the Senator."

Apparently Anakin and the Senator had inspired some of the other Jedi to come out of the closet. Jedi Master and Council member Kit Fisto and Jedi Knight Aayla Secura had recently come forward with their own secret relationship.

"Life is too short," Master Fisto said.

"This is where the Force is leading us," Knight Secura strongly believed.

In a way, Obi-Wan believed that true, but he still wasn't completely sure.

While Anakin was thinking back to Naboo.

_"I have already spoken with three of them,"_ He had said.

"Does this have something to do with Qui-Gon?" Not to mention that whole many revelations thing Windu spoke of.

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped, "How?"

Anakin smiled, "I saw him." And he explained his brief encounter on the meadow of Naboo.

"Oh," Obi-Wan had not thought or realized that Qui-Gon might reach out to Anakin too. He had always assumed Qui-Gon had just spoken with him and the Masters.

"Do you have plans?" Obi-Wan asked. It seemed like Anakin was ready to leave the Temple. Then again he rarely stayed in the Temple when they were on Coruscant. Even before Anakin was reunited with the the Senator a few years earlier. He was always off racing the in the garbage pits. Obi-Wan supposed that another positive that came out of the marriage.

"Something like that," Anakin asked. "You have plans?"

"No, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

Anakin held up his right, gloved hand, "A change." One fitting for this day.

* * *

**What do you think? Any idea on what Anakin is up to?**

**Trivia: Jurokk was the first Jedi killed in the _Revenge of the Sith_ novel. Vader also killed Cin Drallig, Bene, and Serra Keto. One can see Vader killing them on the footage Obi-Wan saw in the film.**

**I briefly hinted at Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura in _Surprises: Free_. They briefly hinted at something in the Dark Horse comics. They even kissed in _Tides of Terror_ from _Star Wars Tales_. If it hadn't been for the Order's restriction on marriage I suspect it would have led to something else.**

**Coming up: Captain Panaka is summoned to Senator Amidala's office.**

**Please leave a review.**


	12. The Scroll

**Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**Thank you to my beta, the Kinetic Violinist!**

**This chapter stems back to my first story,_ The Scroll_. If you have not read, don't worry, you can still understand, but if you want to go back and read, go ahead. I encourage it, and it's a short read, only four chapters. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The Scroll

_The next day..._

_Naboo_

Senator Padmé Amidala sat in her office in the Palace of Naboo trying to focus, but her attention was divided among her children, Anakin, and the real reason she came to her homeworld.

_Panaka._

Padmé's meetings and business on Naboo could have waited a few more weeks, but Padmé decided to get to the bottom of the latest disturbing revelation. However it came at a price, leaving Anakin alone on Coruscant.

Hopefully the Council would comm him soon or perhaps they already had and he was on some sort of mission. Yes, perhaps he was off with Obi-Wan. So she hoped.

It wasn't that she was worried. Well, a little.

Padmé had tried contacting her husband twice already, but she only heard the answering machine. She did leave messages stating that they had landed on Naboo safely. Luke and Leia missed their father and that she missed him. She ended each message with, "We love you."

Though Padmé wouldn't admit, she kept checking the HoloNet, making sure Anakin hadn't gone down to the Coruscanti Garbage Pits and participated in those dangerous races. Worse, that he might have gotten into a fight with the paparazzi. She feared that Anakin would one day take the paparazzi's bait and he would lose his cool. Though she loved her husband dearly, she knew he wasn't without fault. Or, worst of all, that he was off with members of his fan club.

Padmé had been taking more and more note of _them_ ever since their marriage became public knowledge. Before then she barely noticed them, she didn't really have time. Now however, they seemed more...vocal or again, maybe they were only now noticeable to her.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Anakin. She simply didn't trust his fanbase.

Padmé almost smiled. In a way it was ironic. Anakin used to worry that she would betray him because he was gone so often. Now she was the one worrying about him.

In a way, she worried that everything would come flying apart. She now had pretty much everything she ever wanted. The war was finally over. She could now love Anakin openly and have a family with him. Her family knew about them, had loved and embraced him. She and possibly even Anakin would be able to continue with their careers. It was everything she ever wanted. She just hoped it was enough for him.

Padmé could also understand why he might be tempted by the Dark Side, so to speak. That was another reason why Anakin needed to return to the Order. To keep himself busy, or else he might find other ways to keep himself busy.

Also those wedding rings continued to sound like a wonderful idea. A brilliant idea in fact.

Padmé and Anakin had been looking at rings in holozines here and there from time to time. They had finally agreed on a pair. Padmé finally decided to place an order last night and they would be delivered to her office today.

She heard bootsteps approaching.

* * *

_Moments later..._

Captain Quarsh Panaka smiled at his colleagues Ellé and Moteé, stationed by the door of the office of Senator Padmé Amidala.

"Milady," Captain Panaka lowered his head when he approached her desk. "The jewelers just arrived with this package."

"Thank you," said Senator Amidala in an emotionless voice. She didn't even address him as "Captain" or smile at him in that businesslike but friendly voice she usually employed.

Before Panaka could ask her if anything was the matter, the Senator looked past him and said, "Leave us." Her tone was again emotionless. He recognized it as her political tone. Not the one adopted as Queen, but as the Senator of Naboo.

Panaka bowed and almost took his first step in the direction of the exit when the Senator stopped him, "Actually I wasn't referring to you Captain. I have not dismissed you either." She finally turned to greet him, "Ellé. Moteé." She nodded to them with a look that said, _leave_.

Before she even said their names, Ellé and Moteé were already parting from the office. Was it his imagination or did his friend, Moteé just give him a look of anger? Bitterness?

The Senator stood up from her desk. She hadn't asked him to be alone since her time as Queen, when she would ask for his wisdom during times of security issues or during times when she wanted less security for multiple reasons. Obviously, this wasn't one of those times.

Quarsh Panaka did not know what this was about, but whatever this was, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Milady," He decided to make conversation. "I haven't had a chance to give my congratulations on the arrival of-"

"Oh, spare me the pleasantries, Captain Panaka." Padmé was in no mood for games. She put her fingers together as she sat back in her chair. "Let's cut right to the chase, explain to me why you informed Palpatine of my marriage." Padmé Amidala waited impatiently for his answer.

* * *

Moments passed, but Panaka said nothing. Nor did his face. It was the same serious militaristic look he always wore.

When Padmé could no longer stand it, she began by saying, "So, tell me, were you under his power? Did he manipulate you? Blackmail you?" She prayed it was one of those, and not the one she feared.

"No, he did not use his will on me, or blackmail me." Panaka gave her a questioning look as if her questions were ridiculous. "No, he did not use his will on me, or blackmail me." Panaka gave her a questionable look as if the question was ridiculous.

Padmé looked down for a moment. She could not look at him while swallowing this.

"Tell me milady," Panaka began.

Padmé found strength to lift her head up again as she heard the edge in his tone.

"Did Anakin Skywalker manipulate you? Blackmail you into marrying him?"

"No," Padmé answered honestly. She knew where this was going. "I married Anakin, because I love him."

"Love him?" Panaka shook his head. Was she out of her mind? "Where was your love for your people their best interests? Your willpower? Your common sense when you were falling in love with a Jedi?"

Padmé did her best to remain calm as she said, "Just because I have a personal life," One that really had nothing to do with him. "Doesn't mean I don't still have our homeworld's best interests at heart."

"You married a Jedi" It was and still illegal. The Jedi were not going to change for her and Skywalker. Also it was a betrayal. No different than siding with Separatists.

"Do you have any idea the damage your actions have had on Naboo's representation in the Senate and the rest of the Galaxy?"

Padmé could not believe what she was hearing. "The damage I..." Was he serious? Had he watched the HoloNet recently? Palpatine had hurt Naboo far more than the scandal of her marriage had or ever would. The polls the Queen's advisors had taken in Theed seemed to agree.

But arguing with Panaka would get them nowhere. Perhaps she could understand why. "So that is why you informed him?" The holo Windu had shown her dated not long after the Jamillia scandal, "Because you feared for the planet?" It made sense.

Panaka gave her the answer Padmé prayed he would not give her, "Yes." It was honest...and so incredibly sad.

Though that didn't make Padmé any less angry or said.

She stared at him in disbelief, "It was none of your business." Had he no personal life of his own? "You should have put it back where you found it." The scroll. "You should have walked away, or just came and talked to me." Any of those things, instead of the action he chose. "Instead, you informed that- _that_ vile man"

"That man's name is Palpatine." The Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, former Senator of Naboo, "Not to mention and at one time one of your most trusted advisors."

"Trusting him was the gravest mistake of my life." Not only of her life, but of Anakin's, the Jedi's, the Senate's, and every other being's in the Republic. "The second was placing any trust in you. How could you? I trusted you with my life! You don't seem to realize how much danger you placed my family and me in." Sidious used that information against Anakin and it nearly turned him. If Anakin hadn't killed him... she didn't even want to think about what his backup plans contained. She never felt so furious in her entire life.

"My lady." Panaka reached for her.

"No!" Padmé drew her silver pistol.

The barrel mere inches from his face, Panaka had his hands raised.

"Besides business of Naboo and the Senate, I never wish to see you or be alone with you when we do cross paths, if you do," I won't miss. You will never pry into my personal life again!" She paused and did her best to calm down. "And most of all,_ if_ you ever go near my children-"

Panaka opened his mouth, "You won't miss." He got it.

Padmé scowled.

The _nerve_ he had!

He was always a bold one, but to interrupt her...and while she was pointing her weapon at him! It sent a flash of rage through her body.

"Actually I was thinking of sending my Jedi husband after you."

Panaka visibly swallowed.

"Now you are dismissed, Captain. Send Moteé and Ellé back in"

Right before Panaka stepped out the door, Padmé called, "By the way," She warned, "I will also inform Queen Apailana of this violation."

Then Quarsh Panaka began to show fear in his eyes.

"Good day, Captain."

After Panaka left, Padmé collapsed in her chair. She put her pistol down and slammed her hands against her Nubian desk.

* * *

**What do you think? Does Padmé seem in character and believable? Same with Panaka. **

**Trivia: Originally I was going to make this a story of its own. Titled _The Scroll II AU_ or something like that, but I decided to add the storyline to _The Price of Freedom_.**

**Please leave a review.**


	13. The Science of Creating Life

**Thank you for the reviews. There weren't as many as I would have liked last chapter. :(**

**Thank you the Kinetic Violinist! **

**More Obi-Wan this chapter. ****Master Jocusta Nu and Master Yoda too.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The Science of Creating Life

After dropping Anakin off at the Senator's apartment Obi-wan made his way to the Jedi Archives. He supposed it was Anakin's apartment too. Then again, it was a possession and he was still a Jedi, a Master now, so he still wasn't allowed any attachments... but then again the Masters were considering making some changes.

Obi-Wan touched his forehead, feeling very confused. Perhaps he should bring this up at their next Council meeting.

Librarian Jocasta Nu walked with a holocron in her hands. "Master Kenobi? What brings you here?"

Obi-Wan looked up, "I'm afraid I lost something."

"Another missing planet?" Jocasta Nu smiled. Though in all seriousness, she hoped not. She and her students had been going over the Archives with a fine toothed comb ever since it was revealed that Kamino was missing from the Archives. It had been a very disturbing revelation.

"Very funny," Obi-Wan replied as he looked up at her then back down at his work.

"Do you need assistance?" Jocasta wasn't sure why he was still here. His punishment was officially over. Though personally she didn't see it as much of a punishment. Reading was one of the greatest gifts in life and of the Force.

"No, no, I've got this," He then gave his friendly Obi-Wan Kenobi smile and gave a small nod with his head. "Thank you, Master."

She gave him a small bow in return.

Obi-Wan continued flipping through the stack of pages, documents, and flimsies.

It had to be here.

It had to.

He could sense it.

He had stumbled upon it...had it really been a month? Obi-Wan shook his head, where had the time gone?

Finally he found it.

In the Force, he could feel the same cold...darkness he felt when he first found it.

Obi-Wan silently read the title page, _The Science of Creating..._

"Life?" Obi-Wan said aloud. Even though it had been weeks, he still did not like it.

Again, he felt...cold.

_What is the Force?_ Asked the opening line and summary question of the journal.

Deep down, Obi-Wan sensed he shouldn't, but could not stop himself from reading the journal.

_The Jedi say the Force is created by life. But I say the Force creates life. It is a simple deduction- an obvious conclusion when supported by structured experimentation. Yet consider this: the Galaxy's leading scientific minds are largely ignorant of Force, and the Galaxy's most skilled Force-users reject science. The latter are caught up in romantic mysticism, convinced they have been called by a high power. The former have no excuse._

_Thus, I will be the first to pursue this line of inquiry. A scientific understanding of the Force is not the same as the memorization of incantations. Science seeks to understand the principle behind a reaction, not merely how to replicate it- particularly when the formula for the reactions are bloated with centuries of empty ornamentation._

_To study alchemy, one must trip away its rhyming phrases and its perverse obsession with blood sacrifice. To study a shamanistic talisman, one must look beyond the words of invocation. When a talisman unleashed its power, what is the true trigger? The words? The speaker's tone? His mental state? If a talisman's power resides inside the gem, what will happen if a fragment is shaved off, then another? Does the energy dissipate when sufficient mass is lost? Is the ration consistent for gems and similar talismans?_

_The Sith of old never asked these questions, for tradition and obedience extinguished their spark of curiosity. And these questions are much than idle speculation. My science will remove everything superfluous. In this way, the true nature of the fundamental elements that the Jedi and the Sith wield so casually will be revealed._

Obi-Wan shook his head in horror. The element that Plagueis could never measure was the will of the Force. The Jedi heard this call, but did the Sith?

He shook his head. Perhaps it was biased, but he didn't believe the Force felt compelled to speak to Plagueis, Sidious, or any Sith for that matter.

Obi-Wan continued reading.

_So it must be that I am the first. I will change it all. The Sith wallowed in the ritual even during our centuries under the Rule of the Two, playing dress-up in frightening costumes and posturing for our followers. I will burn away the colorful wrappings and study the skeletal structure that reveals the architecture of reality._

Obi-Wan supposed this continued to show how much the Sith changed and how they were able to catch the Jedi off guard.

_My ultimate goal is the secret of life, that life that gives us consciousness, for without consciousness each of us is nothing. Through science, I will create new life and sustain my own. There is no reason why Darth Plagueis could not live forever._

He supposed no being truly wanted to die or lose a loved one. However, the obsession to extend life was selfish. Every being had their time. Nothing good could come from trying to cheat it.

Thank the Force that Plagueis or any Sith for that matter, never learned the key to immortality. That his apprentice, Sidious had killed him.

Right?

Obi-Wan gulped as he recognized the handwriting on the side of the page.

The handwriting of the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

_I do not share my former Master's enthusiasm for process I care only for results. ~ S_

Also known as Darth Sidious.

"Hm, always taking the easy way." That was what the Dark Side was all about.

Though Obi-Wan had to give Sidious credit, it could not have been easy to wait all those years. First as a seemingly humble Senator who took his care too seriously. Then as the Supreme Chancellor.

Obi-Wan skimmed through the next sections which included, _Influencing the Midi-Chlorians_ and_ Perpetual Life_.

For some reason the section, _Concentrating the Force_ caught Obi-Wan's eye and he began to read.

_My experiments prove Midi-Chlorians could be controlled. If this is true, then could they no also be induced to create life at the monocellular level? Midi-Chlorians in the cells of a mother could in theory, be persuaded to craft a zygote._

_For consistency in my test subjects, I obtained hundreds of identical humanoids, each with a consistent Midi-Chorian level. After much experimentation, I succeeded in probing the Midi-Chlorians to replicate themselves through asexual fission. Though in most cases, this process increased the numbers uncontrollably and killed the host._

_But I believe that by using this method I can trick Midi-Chlorians into creating a zygote. Then it would be simply a matter of growing the subject under normal biological conditions. Such a subject could, of course, take years to little developmental milestones of a typical humanoid, but he could have a Midi-Chlorian count as high as 20,000 per cell. That is more than any Jedi or Sith in recorded history. Although entirely theatrical, such an achievement is intriguing._

_If new life could be created where none existed before, the living could sustain their bodies indefinitely. Science has led to these conclusions, yet these secrets much be guided with utmost care. For now, it remains purely theoretical._

Obi-Wan felt a chill go down his spin reading this account of of Darth Plagueis.

Knowing that Anakin had a high Midi-Chlorian count...

Higher than his own...

Than Master Yoda's...

Anakin's count was over 20,000.

...and Anakin had no father.

Or did he?

Obi-Wan then wondered...

He wondered if Plagueis or any of the past Sith knew of the prophecy.

More importantly, did he know of Anakin?

Obi-Wan flipped through the pages, scanning the sections, _Concentrating the Force_,_ The Philosophy of Life_,_ New Explorations in the Force_, _Transcending Death_,_The Netherworld and Chaos, _and finally and much to Obi-Wan's dread,_The Prophecy of the Chosen One_.

"No..." Obi-Wan felt his heart race.

_The Prophecy of the Chosen One_

_The beliefs of the Jedi are expressed in ritual and storytelling. Plain language somehow eludes those who grown up tightly wrapped in tradition._

_The Jedi await the coming of a savior, a prophesied Chosen One who will destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. The Jedi tell tales of Mortis, a place of impossible geography inside the angels of a gargantuan monolith. The three all-powerful beings of Mortis can assume strange shapes and exemplify the Dark Side, the Light Side, and all the principles of balance._

_Compelling? It is debatable, but at the very least it is an adequate way to illustrate an allegorical point. Day coexist with night, for example, and construction is always followed by ruin. Yet many of the Jedi treat the legend of Mortis as literal truth. They believe that the Chosen One will prevent these gods and demons from tearing the universe asunder- that their champion will be a vessel of pure Force energy._

_So we come back to Midi-Chlorians. These organisms allow beings to live and provide a connection to the Force. If bred in sufficient quantities, Midi-__Chlorians __can conceive a new life form and bestow upon it powers grater than any Jedi has ever dreamed, generation a vergence in the Force._

_If I include Midi-Chlorians to create such a being, my handiwork would fit all the descriptions of their Chosen One. But he would be an gent my will. How fitting that the misguided reliance on superstition could lead to a Sith creation that is hailed by the Jed as a savior._

Obi-Wan stood... he suddenly realized he was already was standing.

Obi-Wan felt his heart race. Then he did something he had not done at the Temple since he was a boy.

He ran.

* * *

_Later..._

Inside the private chambers of Master Yoda, Obi-Wan could barely sit still. Yes, he probably looked like some adolescent Padawan, but he did not care. He was anxiously waiting to hear the ancient Jedi's thoughts.

He had barged in Yoda's quarters nearly twenty minutes ago.

Something Master Yoda would normally not approve of. However, he could sense Obi-Wan's urgency even before arrived.

Several moments later, Yoda's finally took his eyes away from the notes, "Hm, found this in the Dark Lord's belongings did you?

"Yes," Obi-Wan couldn't' wait any longer. "Well? What do you think?" It sounded like Anakin. "Do you think..."

"Speculation this is," "And from a reliable source this is not." Everything said by the man known as Palpatine should be taken with a grain of salt. For all they knew this Plagueis may have never existed.

Obi-Wan locked eyes with his Master, "I am not convinced."

"That you are not." Yoda studied him. "Hm," He held up the journal. "Think this important I do not," It was another lie from the late Sidious. "Master Skywalker however, feel differently, he might." Yoda jumped down from his chair and turned back to look at Obi-Wan. "Know him best you do."

"Master." Obi-Wan put his face in his hands. Moments later he looked up. "I don't... I don't know what to do." On one hand, Anakin never knew his father, but always wanted one. Obi-Wan did his best to fill those shoes, but looking back, Obi-Wan wasn't sure he was old enough or ready. On the other, Obi-Wan sensed how Anakin would react... and it would not be in a good way.

"Hmm," Yoda shook his head then hopped down from his chair. "_I_ sense you do."

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**Trivia: Darth Plagueis' notes are from the _Star Wars: Book of Sith_, which I typed up. I couldn't find anywhere online, and I don't want to get a virus. **

**Again, please review. There haven't been as many reviews or anything the past few chapters.**


	14. Interrupted Trust

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**Padmé comes home. Anakin has a surprise for her. ****Meanwhile, the Jedi Council's meeting is interrupted...**

**There's a little shoutout to ****Padmé**** and Anakin's wedding. Mainly from my story, _The Scroll II_.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Interrupted Trust

_A few days later..._

On the dual balcony and landing platform, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker watched as his wife's speeder docked at the private balcony. Padmé ran and nearly collapsed in his arms.

While Anakin knew Padmé missed him, and he missed her, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are..." Anakin rubbed her back. "Are you alright?" Even without the Force, he could tell how upset she was.

Padmé breathed him in as his arms tightened around her. Letting her know everything was alright. "I am now." This was all she needed.

When the embrace finally ended, Padmé lifted her head and asked, "Where have you been?" Her eyes narrowed. A bit of a scowl on her face. "I tried contacting you several times." The only reasonable conclusion she could think of was that, "Were you off world?" That was the only explanation she could think of and hoped for.

She did her best to study him. He was in a robe. His hair was slightly damp so he had just gotten out of the shower? Where had been?

"Well, no, I was only gone for a day." While Anakin had been looking forward to telling her, he wasn't sure where to start. "Then I came home and rested." Sleeping off the drugs.

Anakin smiled thinking back on the past few nights. No baby crying, no nightmares, no war. It was the best sleep he had in years.

Padmé was confused. Rested? That didn't seem like Anakin. During the war, he couldn't sleep due to nightmares or the other reasons. Now the war was over, but now they were parents, so they weren't going to get much sleep anytime soon. Now, yes, she and the twins had been gone the last few days, but something was not right here.

Padmé narrowed her eyes. What was he not telling her? "You could have comm'd me back," She crossed her arms. "I was so worried."

"Oh," Anakin's smile turned into a frown. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Anakin caressed her cheek with his right hand. "I've got a lot to tell you." He smiled mysteriously.

Padmé was beginning to wonder what Anakin meant. "I do _too..._" Padmé then realized Anakin was caressing her cheek with his _right_ hand.

She looked down.

A hand of _flesh?_

"Anakin!" Padmé finally smiled as she too the hand into her own. "Wh-what...how?"

Anakin grinned, "It's something new, from Kamino." To help the clones and other beings who lost limbs during the war. "It's synthflesh, it's derived from bacta," Anakin explained. "They couldn't fit synthflesh on my old arm." It wasn't the prosthetic model. "So I had a minor operation." Hence why he had been unavailable.

"Do you like it?" Anakin assumed she would, but he had no idea. Really, she never seemed to mind his old hand.

"Yes," Padmé said as she studied it. Then she pressed her lips against the top of his knuckles. "Yes, it's wonderful."

"It does require a little more maintenance." Mainly cleaning. Also the synthflesh could not be damaged, so he would continue to wear his glove, but he didn't mind. "But I think it will all be worth it." Anakin felt and hoped to continue to feel whole again. Fully human.

"I think so too." Padmé smiled back up at him. Letting him know all was forgiven. "I wish you had waited until I came home. I would have come to the doctor with you."

"Oh, it's alright." Anakin said. "Obi-Wan came with me. Besides I wanted to surprise you." He sat in the waiting room and took Anakin home after it was over. "We went the other day, after..." Anakin smiled, he supposed he not told her yet.

"After what?" Padmé raised a brow.

"My meeting with the Council." Anakin explained. "I'm off the Council, but I've been elevated to the rank of Master."

"Master Skywalker," Padmé said as she looked at her husband fondly. "It suits you." She kissed him.

Just then Moteé arrived in the second speeder with Luke and Leia in their booster seats.

Padmé said, "Thank you, Moteé. Captain." It was also her way of dismissing them.

Moteé said, "Hello," to Anakin and disappeared into the apartment.

Quiet as usual, Captain Typho gave a nod to the couple and followed Moteé.

Then Padmé and Anakin unfastened Luke and Leia from the speeder's backseat.

Luke simply yawned while Leia raised her arms as she squealed when she saw her father.

"Hi, how are you two?" Anakin ran his new fingers over their soft hair. It had only been a few days, but they looked so different. He supposed what they said was true. Younglings truly did grow up fast.

He then turned back to Padmé, "What about you?" Anakin asked. "Did you talk to whoever you needed to see?"

Padmé smiled sadly. "Well..."

* * *

_Later..._

With Luke and Leia in their arms, Padmé told Anakin everything she knew. From the recording Master Windu shared with her to the confrontation in her office.

"Panaka?" Anakin could not believe what he just hear. "_Your_ Captain Panaka?" He thought more and more about it. "You're sure?" That it wasn't some big misunderstanding or perhaps even a lie.

"Yes," Padmé nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Anakin looked down. Processing this new piece of information. He had no idea how Palpatine knew about him and Padmé. Looking back, Anakin wasn't sure certain he had wanted to know, but in light of this information, perhaps it was for the best that they knew the answer to the mystery.

"Are you alright?" He supposed this would be hard for her.

Finding out some she trusted had betrayed her.

Anakin knew the feeling all too well, but at least she didn't lose control and kill Panaka.

_Unlike me..._ Anakin quietly thought.

"I'll be fine." Padmé said as she lowered her head. "I just...I have to accept this."

Anakin nodded. Several moments later, he asked, "What about Typho?" He hated to bring this up. Knowing that she was hurting from one betrayal, she surely didn't want to think about the possibility of another.

"What about him?" Padmé said as she lifted her head.

"Captain Typho is Panaka's nephew," Anakin reminded his wife. "At least have him checked out by one of the handmaidens or me." Actually now that he thought about it, perhaps they should have the entire staff checked out. Handmaidens included.

Just in case.

Padmé sighed, "I don't think that will be necessary. I trust Captain Typho." Then again, she trusted Panaka. Was Anakin right?

"Padmé..." Anakin almost bit his lip He didn't want to argue with her, but he wanted her and their children safe. "You trusted Panaka too." Anakin pointed out. "Typho is around you every day...and Luke and Leia." He added. Anakin had nothing against Panaka, but he wouldn't feel comfortable leaving his family alone with him until he was checked out.

Padmé sighed, "...alright." She said hesitantly. "Alright, do whatever you have to do." She just hoped she was doing the right thing.

Padmé then scooped Leia and Luke up in her arms and put them in her arms and put them in their bouncy chairs. She then remembered, "Oh," Padmé then remembered. "Our rings finally arrived."

Anakin almost rolled his eyes. "Finally." He was tired of waiting. More importantly he was tired of discussing rings and which ones they should buy.

Padmé and he went back and forth on which design and ring to buy for weeks.

Some were too big.

Others were too small.

Too plain.

Or too flashy.

Anakin never knew picking out something as simple as rings could be so exhausting. He was so thankful the Jedi weren't like this about their lightsaber designs or Jedi robes.

Finally they settled on some traditional design. At that point, Anakin didn't care, he was simply relieved.

Padmé also insisted on having Anakin's ring slightly enlarged. At the time she said it was so he wouldn't lose it. After all, how many times had lost his lightsaber?

While Anakin suspected that might be true, there was also an ulterior motive. A larger ring would remind beings- particularly his fan club that he was married. Possibly Anakin too.

Other than the latter he didn't entirely mind. Padmé being a little cautious and perhaps jealous.

Padmé took the ring out of the box and read the inscription on the inside of the band. "To Set, love Veré." And she slid it on his finger.

Then Anakin slid the ring in his own hand on her finger. "To Veré, love Set." Then he kissed her fingers.

Anakin craned his head and their lips met.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Across the busy streets of the Senate plaza, the Jedi Council was in session.

Discussing the rule of attachment. How it applied to marriage, relationships, younglings. Also should a Jedi own things like an apartment, speeder, land, and so on and so forth. Which were possessions.

When he could no longer stand it, the ancient Jedi, Master Yoda said, "Agree with this decision I do not. Nor wise is it."

Family and relationships were one thing. It had been done before. In ancient times and more recently with Master Mundi, but owning speeders, apartments, land, and possibly more?

No

This was where Yoda drew the line.

"But Master Yoda, if a Jedi has a family, their families will need..." Shaak Ti narrowed her eyes as she turned.

As did the rest of the Council.

They each felt an unfamiliar presence.

They were not alone.

Mace Windu then stood up. "Come out." He said in his deep voice.

The door of the Council chamber began to shift. No, not the door. A human woman of average height with silver hair emerged from the door.

The Dark Woman.

"Dark Woman, you were not invited to this meeting," Mace Windu crossed his arms. "This is a private session. Leave." He asked as nicely as he could.

The Dark Woman then briefly explained her visions and concerns.

Her former student and almost apprentice, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi replied as gently as he could, "First Teacher," That was what she was and would always be in Mundi's eyes. "Nothing has been decided," He explained. At least, not yet. He knew this would be..._difficult_ for her to hear.

No being in the Galaxy liked change. That included the Jedi.

Especially the Dark Woman herself. The last time...

"So it's true," the Dark Woman's arms were now crossed. "You are disbanding the Jedi Code." Had they lost their minds?

"Disbanding no," Yoda answered. "Improve, yes."

The Dark Woman could not believe what she had just heard. And out of Master Yoda of all beings.

She scowled at the ancient Master as she replied, "The Jedi Code does not need to be..._improved_." It was perfect the way it was.

More than perfect.

_Sacred._

It was based on one of the original versions founded upon the very meditations of the ancient Jedi Master Odan-Urr.

"I have read Skywalker's reports." The results were simple. "Skywalker's attachment to his wife clouded his judgment." The Dark Woman didn't know Skywalker very well, but what she had heard the boy had always lacked good judgment and balance. So why the Council suddenly felt they should all follow his example was beyond the Dark Woman. Though he may have just defeated the Sith and had allegedly been brought to the Force, but why should they go back and unbalance it?

The Dark Woman never had much faith in this so called prophecy. If anything Skywalker was the Chosen One alright. The one who was chosen to destroy them.

The Council's earlier conclusions from thirteen years ago were right. The boy was dangerous. To everyone around him and most of all, to himself.

Master Kenobi, always the Negotiator pointed out, "His attachment may have also himself along with the Order and everyone else."

The key word in that sentence was "_May_," The Dark Woman pointed out. "And what does this body anticipate to accomplish with these..._improvements?"_

"Change," Mace Windu simply answered in his deep, firm voice.

The old ways were not always the only way. The Council had decided they did not want to continue in the old ways and be caught off guard by another enemy. Including the Sith, should they ever return.

The Dark Woman shook her head. "At what cost?" For now it was marriage, what was next? That they would change their stance on honoring the law.

Though Master Windu knew they were not going to change her mind, but replied, "Change is a necessary part of life." All things change they do. The Sith changed. Which was how they nearly undermined the Order and the rest of the Republic. "The Galaxy has and is always changing."

"Masters, we are Jedi," The Dark Woman argued. "We are not part of the ordinary Galaxy. We are mere servants of the Force."

"Not part of the Galaxy hm?" Yoda looked at her curiously. He pointed at her with his well known gimer stick. "Yet here you are."

The Dark Woman remained silent for the longest time. Standing still then closing her eyes as she opened her mouth, "If this is the path the Order has chosen, then...I want no part in it." She opened her eyes. Trusting in the Force and herself that she was making the right decision. "I hereby resign from the Jedi Order."

"Teacher..." Master Mundi rose from his chair. "Don't...don't do this." They would find another way.

Master Windu sighed as he looked down. "Are you sure?" Though he had never cared for the Dark Woman or her methods, he hated seeing any Jedi leave the Order. The Lost Twenty as they were known. Now the Lost Twenty One.

"Yes," The Dark Woman replied with little hesitation. She walked back toward the door, but for some reason looked back at her almost Padawan, the Cerean she brought to the Order so many years ago.

For a moment, she almost thought of staying, but sensing there was nothing left for here. She felt the Order had lost its way long before the Clone Wars.

Then she walked towards the door. Walking right through it, not bothering to open it.

A few moments later, Master Mundi said, "You have to understand, she believes that Jedi should not have any possessions- of any kind." Much less a family. Mundi remembered how vocal she was against he himself having a wife and four honor wives all those years ago. "Not even an identity." Mundi added. Which was why she even went as far as rejecting her own name, An'ya Kuro, To show humility before the Force.

"What can we do?" Master Fisto asked with a heavy sigh. He wore that same smile he always had on his face. Though in this case, the smile seemed sad.

Mace shook his head. "There's nothing we can do." What's done is done.

Shaak Ti finally decided to speak one of her gravest concerns, "And if she has supporters?" Some of the other Jedi may not like this direction either.

None of them wished to see the Order divided.

The first time the Jedi Order was split in two was known as the Great Schism. It was a term used to refer to the many different events that led to war between the ancient traditional Jedi and Dark Jedi. The final schism concluded between the Jedi and the Sith.

And the last Jedi who left the Order before the Dark Woman was Dooku.

"Trust in her we will."

The Dark Woman was many things, but she was not a follower of the Sith.

But he hoped they would trust in them too.

Nor were they enforcing every Jedi to marry. Have younglings. Contact their birth families. Only if they wished.

While nothing was decided other rules were being considered. After all one was never too old to learn. Yoda was nine-hundred years old and still learning.

"I trust in the Force, Master Qui-Gon, and in The Dark Woman."

This was where the Force and Qui-Gon were leading them. They had to realize they were not going to please everyone. Perhaps give her and anyone else time to adjust...or not. Perhaps the Force was leading The Dark Woman down a different path.

* * *

Back at Five Hundred Republica, Captain Gregar Typho was making daily preparations for the evening security.

"Milady," He lowered his head. He let a small breathe. Deciding to ask her about something he noticed earlier. "Did Knight Skywalker find...well, whatever he was looking for?"

"It's Master Skywalker now." Padmé corrected him. "And thankfully, no," She smiled. "And I didn't believe he would."

"I also just got off the comm." Gregar nodded, "Apparently my uncle has decided to take an early retirement." Gregar had begun to wonder if his uncle ever would. He was past the age most on Naboo retired and he was more than financially well off, but it was like...Gregar couldn't put his finger on it. It was like his Uncle Panaka was waiting for something. Someone possibly?

Palpatine maybe?

Whatever or whoever it was, it wasn't going to happen now.

Padmé closed her eyes. Both in relief and sadness.

"Would you like me to help Master Skywalker look over the rest of the staff?"

Padmé couldn't help but feel guilty and sense some bitterness in his tone. "Are we okay?" They had worked together for over five years now. Even longer since he began as a junior bodyguard under his uncle when she was still Queen.

While Gregar didn't like it, he understood. "We'll be fine." He gave a small bow with his head.

Padmé put a hand on his shoulder and led him down the hall to discuss security.

* * *

**What do you think? Grammar, spelling, and everything okay?**

**Sorry it's taken me so long. I got a temporary job right now. Packing apples at an orchard. Which is good that I can make some money and get experience. The problem is that I'm incredibly tired and sore when I come home so I doubt there will be many updates for the next month or two. **

**Trivia: No one likes change. I know I don't, many don't. It makes us human and let's not forget, the Jedi are people too. Yes, some of them are aliens, but you know what I mean.**

**Jedi Master Odan-Urr is from the _Tales of the Jedi_ comics.**

**Coming up: More characters from the EU.**

**Please review.**


	15. Galen

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**One fan favorite is mentioned and another makes an appearance.**

**Also, as you can see this chapter is titled, _Galen_, as in Galen Marek aka Starkiller from _The Force Unleashed_. I know a few of you aren't fans of _The Force Unleashed_ or Starkiller, but do give this chapter a chance.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Galen

_One month later..._

_Kashyyyk_

Anakin moaned under his breathe as he landed his new starship, the Angel's Wings. He was happy to finally get off Coruscant and test out his new starship, but why was he here again?

This was an assignment more fit for a Knight or even a Padawan.

After the Battle of Mustafar ended weeks earlier, the Jedi Council sent out a message on the Jedi beacon, asking all Jedi to return home.

Many Jedi were returning home or had at least responded.

Those that had yet to respond, the Council were sending Jedi out to investigate and check on each member.

Anakin felt this was an assignment more fit for a Knight or even a Padawan. Yet here he was, a Master, a rank they had given him yet they didn't seem to reconize him as one.

Master Yoda had told Anakin he had some sort of vision. That it was important that Anakin should go to Kashyyyk to collect Master Marek. Anakin believed it was nothing more than an excuse. Another way to belittle him, his abilities, and another way to hold him back.

Anakin shared his frustrations with his wife the night before, but as Padmé pointed out to him,_ "Annie, you weren't going to like any assignment the Council gave you. You say this assignment is too simple. Yet if they had given you a more challenging one, you'd accuse them of not being understanding of your responsibilities as a father and husband."_ Since a more challenging assignment would keep him away from home from an uncertain amount of time.

Deep down Anakin knew she was right, but that still didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

_"Also the Masters cannot send you just anywhere."_ Specifically ones with Separatists sympathizers.

Something Padmé was clearly happy about, while Anakin understood, but felt it was silly. He could take care of himself. Besides, he couldn't stay away from those worlds forever.

Finally Anakin another presence nearby by, "Master Marek?"

"Skywalker!" A hooded man called out, "Whatever you want, turn back, I'm not going back to Coruscant."

Anakin sighed, "Look," It wasn't like he wanted to be here either. He was just trying to do as the Council asked of him. "The Jedi Council-"

"My place lies here with the Wookiees." This was where he was needed. Where the Force called him and his beloved, Mallie. "We're trying to the pieces back together from the war." As well as losing his wife, Mallie. Though he had let his love go, it was not easy to be a single father.

Anakin wanted to roll his eyes. "Isn't everyone?"

Anakin did he understand why the Council sent him here. Marek hadn't answered any of their messages. They couldn't seem to accept it wasn't because he didn't receive them. Finally they decided to send Anakin to see Marek. Master Yoda claimed to have had a vision, telling him it was the will of the Force that Anakin should be sent here.

He sensed someone _far_ more powerful nearby...where was his Master?

He was walking back to the Angel Wings when shots could be heard

_"RUN!"_

One more shot was fired.

Anakin sprinted back.

Only to find that he was too late.

Master Kento Marek lying on the floor.

Anakin felt for a pulse only to confirm what he already felt.

He was dead.

Murdered.

Anakin closed his eyes as he made a fist.

If it was the will of the Force to send him here then _why? _

Why couldn't he save him?

Anakin opened his eyes.

Another presence remained in the room.

A Mandalorian clad in duraplast armor. The blue paint on the armor a bit worn and chipped, yet familar looking. The attire was complete a matching helmet, light grey clothing underneath, and matching pads on the shoulders and knees. Standing over the fallen Jedi.

Anakin raised his lightsaber into an attack stance. Ready to charge towards the killer when his lightsaber was lifted out of his hand. But not towards the bounty hunter.

There was another in the room...

Over in the corner...

Ah, a son.

Sensing he and the boy were about to be fired upon, Anakin used the Force to pull the lightsaber back into his gloved hand.

Anakin looked back to the bounty hunter. He wasted no time and charged after the Mandalorian.

The blue and grey figure fired was already firing at him. Again and again. He never missed, but neither did Anakin.

_Impressive_, Anakin thought through each stride and swing of his lightsaber. _Most impressive_.

The bounty hunter drew from his right hip then upon realizing his mistake his left hip again for another sidearm. Obviously a sign of panic or perhaps inexperience?

This time it was a concussion grenade. Releasing the grenade and throwing it towards the boy.

Anakin Force sped over in the direction of the child.

Knocking the grenade back away and then shielding the child with his cloaked body.

_KABOOOOOOOM!_

Just in time.

And just in time to watch the Mandalorian blast away on his jetpack. He raced to the bounty hunter once more. But a bit more slowly. Cautiously.

Anakin leapt up on the railing, watching the bounty hunter fly off into the distance.

He wanted to go after him.

But...Anakin looked back in the hut.

Anakin chose and down from the railing.

He chose and stayed.

For the boy.

The boy needed him.

Anakin walked up to him.

He got a better look at him now.

He looked to be maybe four or five years old.

Anakin got down on his knees to get eye level with him.

He gently put his flesh hand on his shoulder.

Anakin tried to smile at him, "It's okay."

The boy didn't respond or even seem to hear him.

"Are you alright?"

Anakin shook his head.

Foolish question.

He just watched his father die right in front of him. Of course he wasn't alright.

Still no reply or any kind of response. He was in shock. Understandable, but there was something else there...

Something Anakin understood. Knew. Felt many times before.

The boy was angry. That was why he took his lightsaber out of his hand. Not because of fear, or only because of fear.

But because of anger.

Revenge.

And Anakin knew that feeling all too well.

"Come with me."

* * *

_Two days later..._

Anakin wasn't certain if he was doing the right thing. He needed to return to Coruscant, he promised Padmé three days and no more. But it didn't seem right plucking the boy up from his home.

He tried to see the neighbors. To see if they knew of any other family or even just boy's name. They weren't home. Several had long abandoned their homes, probably after the Battle of Kashyyyk.

Others were home, Anakin could sense them, but they didn't answer the door. Probably because they were too spooked from the bounty hunter, the war, and everything else to answer. There were a few Wookiees that answered their doors, but Anakin did not know their language very well.

Finally he found a translator yesterday, but no one had enough "room, food, or income to take in another mouth".

Plus the boy seemed pretty frightened of the Wookiees. Really he seemed frightened of everything, and rarely letting go of Anakin's hand.

He found the Angel's Wings.

R2-D2 beeped happily when he saw them.

Anakin sensed the child's amazement. Reminding Anakin of himself at that age. Seeing the starship that brought Qui-Gon and Padmé to Tatooine. His first Jedi starfighter. His podracer when it was completed.

"Look" Anakin got down on one knee to meet the boy at eye level. "I need to return home, to Coruscant. It's...well, really far from here." He smiled, "But I also really need you to talk to me" Anakin sensed he wasn't, but decided to try again. "Can you tell your name?" Anakin asked for what had to be the one hundredth time. He still wasn't going to talk. "Alright, well until you do, I'm going to call you Marek, okay?"

"And if you're not going to talk, then you'll have to come with me."

The boy smiled. He obviously realized coming with him meant going into galactic space.

The boy then grinned as Anakin picked him up and swung him into the back co-pilot seat. He even let out a little giggle. Anakin double checked one last time to make sure any buttons or switches were off. At least ones that couldn't fire or release any sort of weapons.

Anakin hopped into the cockpit and the engines roared.

Though Anakin couldn't see him, he felt Marek smile.

* * *

_The next day..._

_Coruscant_

Obi-Wan watched as the Angel's Wings land on the platform.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan looked around Anakin's leg. "Hello there," he said to the boy. Obi-Wan looked back up to Anakin, "And where's Master Marek?"

Anakin quickly shook his head and put his index finger on his lips. Telling Obi-Wan not to say anything about Master Marek.

"Oh," Obi-Wan frowned. "I see."

Anakin looked down at the boy. "This is the Negotiator." Ah, so he had heard of him too. He could see the spark in child's eyes. "Obi-Wan Kenobi." Anakin then whispered into Marek's ear, "Now I need to go speak to that funny looking green one and that mean looking guy over there, can you wait with the Negotiator?"

Marek wouldn't let go of his leg.

"Alright, alright," Together they walked over to see Masters Yoda and Windu.

"Hm Skywalker" Master Yoda said from his round hover chair. "Come with grave news do you?"

"Yes," Anakin felt uncomfortable and even more so as Marek wrapped his arms around his leg.

"But his youngling?"

"Um, yes." "He hasn't really talked since...it happened. He won't even tell me his name." Anakin placed a hand over his head then looked back up. "For now and with your permission," Anakin said as politely and as nicely as possible. Not that he would listen or obey them if they said other wise. "I wish to keep the boy as my ward." Anakin couldn't help but smile. Thinking back to Qui-Gon Jinn and when he had done the same thing.

Mace Windu raised a hairless brow, "Why not keep him here?" Along with the other younglings and the Temple physiatrist.

Anakin cut himself off from shouting, _no!_

On top of seeing something of himself in the boy, Anakin didn't believe it was wise to have young Marek stay here. Anakin always found the Temple cold and lonely as a child. He wouldn't know anyone or even know his way around the Temple.

No, the boy was coming with him.

Anakin did his best to keep his anger at bay, "Masters...I've been where he's at, to watch someone you love die and...I do not wish for him to make the same mistakes I did. I believe this is why the Force led me to Kashyyyk." Truthfully, Anakin wasn't entirely convinced of this, but such an answer might convince the Masters.

Mace Windu and Yoda exchanged wordless looks.

Anakin had never been able to read their looks, but the pair always seemed to know what the other was thinking. Perhaps it was the Force? Or maybe it was because they worked together for so long?

While Obi-Wan was already convinced, he mind was elsewhere. He had narrowed his blue eyes upon the word, "mistakes". What "mistakes" had Anakin made?

Obi-Wan considered what else Anakin had said, to watch someone he loved to die...the last being Anakin saw die was Palpatine, but that wasn't it.

No, before then it was...Obi-Wans raised his head.

His mother... What happened? What had he done?

For a moment, he met Anakin's eyes.

Anakin swallowed.

Before either could say anything, Mace Windu asked, "Do you wish to take him as your new apprentice?"

Anakin paused. He hadn't really thought of that.

To be honest, Anakin didn't know nor was he sure he was ready.

It seemed like only yesterday he watched _her_ leave the Temple.

Anakin lowered his head.

"One thing at a time." First they needed the boy to talk and asked him what he wanted to do. He certainly had the potiental. Anakin thought back to when he lifted his lightsaber out of his hand. To do that and more.

"Hmmmmm" Yoda still wasn't sure about this, but perhaps this was why Skywalker went to the Kashyyyk system. "Very well."

Mace Windu also nodded.

Anakin smiled as he looked down at the boy. While doing his best not to look back at Obi-Wan.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Anakin watched from the sitting room chair as Marek played with Luke, Leia, and their toys.

Earlier he had been nervous about bringing the boy here. Thinking it would be awkward and at first it had been.

Padmé had said, "Hello," Then tried to ask the boy something, but Marek didn't talk. And she felt a bit nervous about this, yes, he was only a child as she too said, but she didn't know anything about the boy. Even his first name.

But as the evening went on, things got better.

Marek played with Luke and Leia and they seemed to enjoy his company.

Marek even drew Padmé a picture.

"Thank you," She replied and kissed the top of his head. She seemed better after that.

Mostly...

"You alright?" Anakin asked out of earshot of the children.

She seemed a little pale.

"Yes," Padmé nodded. She rubbed the temple of forehead. "I think something I ate disagreed with me."

"Sure that's all?" Anakin asked. She seemed...different, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Don't worry," Padmé reassured him with a kiss. "I'll fell better in the morning. Oh," She remembered, "And I'm going to Naboo tomorrow."

"What?" Already? He just came home. Now she was leaving.

"I have business with the Queen. It's only for a few days," She promised. "And you have...Marek," As he called him, "To keep you busy."

Anakin sighed, "Alright."

Then they got the children ready. Padmé took care of Luke and Leia as Anakin led Marek down the hall.

"Our room is next door," Anakin said as he showed him the guest chamber. "Good night, Marek."

The boy then said something. Barely a whisper.

Anakin looked back, "Hm?"

"My name is Galen," He said again.

Anakin grinned, "It's very nice to meet you, Galen"

"Do you want to stay?" Anakin was finally able to ask.

The boy shrugged.

"Do you have any other family? Someone we can comm?"

The boy shook his head, "No."

Galen paused as if thinking something over and said, "I want to do it."

"Do what?" Though Anakin sensed he already knew the answer to that question.

"I want to become a Jedi," Galen said determinedly.

"Galen..." Anakin wasn't sure what he could say or if Galen would even listen, but he thought back to again, to Qui-Gon Jinn. "Training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge. Even if you do succeed, it's a hard life."

Galen barely heard him, "I want to do it." He sounded very determined. "It's what I've always wanted."

Galen was the son of two Jedi. It made sense, but at the moment, deep down that was not he true intention behind his want to be Jedi.

Anakin smiled and said, "Galen, I know you're angry, just..." Nothing he could say to Galen would make him feel better or truly listen.

Maybe he could get Galen justice. Not the kind of justice he gave the Tusken Raiders, but the justice he swore as a Jedi. After all, he wanted to be a good example for Galen and his own children.

Though first thing, he needed to find his father's killer, wherever he was. Whoever he was.

* * *

Somewhere else in the Galaxy, a familiar face stared down at the armor.

His father's armor.

He shook his head.

This just wasn't working.

He needed a change.

He never really liked the color blue anyway.

He picked up the paint sprayer.

He supposed green made sense.

For camouflage. Not that it mattered to him anyway.

Except for white, he wasn't a clone.

No.

Boba Fett was his own man.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I'm not really a big fan of Boba Fett, sorry, but I wouldn't mind seeing a scene like that in his upcoming spinoff movie.**

**Trivia: Ahsoka mention. If I've done the math right, Luke and Leia are 4 months old.**

**Coming up: Obi-Wan and Anakin talk next chapter, and if you haven't already guessed, ****Padmé isn't sick.**

**Please leave a review. **


	16. Positive

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**I apologize for taking so long to update, but as a said a few months back, I got job packing apples, then I got a job at Menards shortly after it ended. Plus I needed to take a break from _Star Wars_. I don't know about the rest of you, but while I'm excited for the new movie, content, and all but at the same time, I'm feeling a little overwhelmed. I love _Star Wars_ and all, but it's _everywhere!_ I needed a break before December 18 and it's certainly not going away with a new movie coming out every. single. year. indefinitely! Also I've been getting reacquainted with my old flame, _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_. I'm trying to work on my own take of the finale. But don't worry I'm not giving up on this story or _The Supreme Commander and the Grand Vizier_.**

**Qui-Gon in this chapter. Obi-Wan and Anakin talk and there's a bit of character growth on Anakin's part.**

**More of the Naberries. Then later, ****Padmé and Sola talk, and I think you can probably guess about what.**

**This story is almost done. Only one more chapter after this. Then I'll turn my attention back to TSCATGV, b****ut have no fear, there's a sequel to this story.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Positive

_The next day..._

Inside Obi-Wan's quarters, he sat cross legged on his bed.

_In..._

_Out..._

_...in._

_...out._

He had been trying to commune with Qui-Gon on and off for several days. Ever since he discovered, _The Science to Creating Life,_ but he wasn't having much luck.

But as Master Yoda said, _"Much time and patience it took me."_

Actually now that Obi-Wan thought about it, really it had taken the Jedi over 1,000 years to rediscover this lost art. So, what was a few years more?

Then again, this was about Anakin so he really didn't have the patience for a few years.

Yes, he had talked with Master Yoda over this...dilemma, but Obi-Wan still was not entirely sure what to do. So he decided to talk with Qui-Gon over this. Which made him happy, he never thought he'd say that again, but it still seemed strange.

_"...Obi-Wan?"_

"Master?" Obi-Wan briefly smiled. He had done it!

He opened his eyes and there he was. The same he remembered the last time he saw the bluish form of his mentor and friend.

"Master, I wanted to ask you about...well, there are two things I wanted to ask," Obi-Wan corrected himself. "They both involve Anakin." Who else really?

Qui-Gon smiled, "Of course."

"About a month ago, I found something in Palpatine's belongings." Obi-Wan explained. "_The Science of Creating Life_, notes from Darth Plagueis, who I suspect was Palpatine's mentor." Even Anakin confirmed as much, when he mentioned a Darth Plagueis in one of his reports.

The blu-ish figure sat down on Obi-Wan's bed, in a casual, Qui-Gon like way. Almost as if nothing had changed. Except everything had changed. Anakin was a Master now. War had come and gone. Changes were coming to the Jedi Order.

Obi-Wan was about to tell him the content of the notes. "Or did you see?" Obi-Wan didn't entirely understand how eternal life worked. He and most of the Jedi still on that front. He wondered if Master Yoda would teach a course on the topic and how commune and become one with the Force.

_"I did,"_ His mentor confirmed.

Obi-Wan felt relieved, "What do...what do I do?" Should he tell Anakin about this? Should he keep it and quiet and destroy the evidence?

_"As Master Yoda already told you, you already know what you must do." _Qui-Gon reminded his former Padawan._ "Stop postponing your decision and act."_

Obi-Wan hung his head low. He knew he was right, but he just...Obi-Wan didn't want to do this. How he wished, he never found those notes.

But he had, and he knew what he must do.

Anakin would want to know. Obi-Wan knew this, but he also knew how Anakin would react.

Perhaps it would be better if told both him and Padmé.

Yes...perhaps that would help.

Speaking of decisions, "What decisions, well mistakes." The two weren't so different. "Was Anakin speaking of the other day?"

_"Hm?"_ Qui-Gon gave him a quizzical look.

"When Anakin brought the boy to the Temple the other, part of his reason was to help the boy not repeat his mistakes." Obi-Wan paused. "What did he mean by that?"

Qui-Gon then paused. Considering his answer.

"I suspect that it has to do with his mother." Obi-Wan went on. "I've always known he and the Senator left some of the details of her death out."

He also knew that Qui-Gon knew what those details contained.

_"That is a question you'll have to ask Anakin."_

"Ask me what?" said a familiar voice.

Obi-Wan looked back to see Anakin in the doorway then looked back to find Qui-Gon gone. He couldn't help but frown. He then turned his attention back to his former Padawan. "How's the boy?"

"Better," Anakin sat down. "He's talking now. His name is Galen." He added.

"That's good, you seem to be helping him."

Anakin looked down, "I'm not having luck finding his father's killer." This guy was good. Anakin was secretly impressed. Most impressed.

"Don't give up," Obi-Wan said in that Masterly, almost fatherly way. "Besides, I'm sure you're helping him in other ways."

"I hope so." The younger Jedi gave a small shrug. Not sure if was doing the right thing or making Galen's life worse somehow.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his beard, "Including avoiding mistakes you made?"

Anakin looked down. Not wanting to meet Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Is there anything you'd like to share with me?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

"Master..." Anakin sighed. "Maybe it is time," He said to himself.

_Time to tell me what?_ Obi-Wan waited.

"Do you remember," Anakin became very quiet. "...how my mother died?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan didn't like where this was going. "She was abducted by Tusken Raiders." That was what Padmé had told Obi-Wan after Geonosis. After that, like Anakin now, she too got very quiet. Obi-Wan always sensed there was more, but he had decided not to push her. Feeling it was Anakin's place to tell him and that one he was tell him. And long last, that day was today.

"Well, see," Anakin began. "That's the thing..."

* * *

_Theed, capital of Naboo..._

_Naberrie residence_

Ruwee Naberrie stood in the foyer of his home. Two known faces and family friends, Ellé and Moteé. Followed by his youngest daughter and her family...most of them.

Padmé kissed cheek as she entered the door, "Hello, Father." She smiled happily at him. Handing cooing Leia to him. Ellé and Moteé put sleeping Luke down for a nap.

Ruwee uncrossed his arms to hold his granddaughter. "Hello, little dove." He kept looking back in the distance. "Where's Anakin?" He asked Padmé.

"He's still on Coruscant," Padmé said. 'Jedi business." Also he was trying to find the murderer of Galen's father.

Padmé saw her father's expression of disapproval flash across his face.

This was one of the many reasons why Ruwee did not want Anakin to return to the Order. Even with the war waning, he would still be gone much of time.

He remembered being gone part of the time when his daughters, one didn't get that time gone.

What about Padmé and children's safety, especially the ones that were literally next door?

She blamed herself on that front. It was her idea not to tell them, and now she did wonder if they had, how different things might be.

Would her father ever like Anakin? Not simply tolerate him.

"Hi," Jobal came into the foyer to greet her daughter. "Need to talk to you," Jobal whispered.

* * *

Padmé followed her mother into the other room where they sat down on the sofas. With Sola hovering closely by.

"Weeks ago, when that woman..." Jobal searched for the right word. "Insulted you. She worked at Ali's Marketplace, right?"

Sola raised a brow and looked at her mother to her sister and back.

Padmé was even more alarmed. She thought back to that day.

_"I'm surprised he and your mother still speak to you, after this stunt you pulled with the Hero with No Fear. Marriage may be wonderful and sacred, but seducing the hero of the Clone Wars and Jedi is not." _

Feeling her head spin.

What did her mother know? What was this all about? She hadn't really thought about before. She was just some average Naboo being and citizen, but apparently not? "Who is she?" Padmé quickly asked.

"Ederlathh Pallopides," Jobal answered.

Sola made an "oh," with her mouth.

Padmé couldn't figure out where she had heard that name before.

"Apparently she's some long lost great niece of Palpatine's and the mysterious tenant at Convergence." The estate directly across the lake and the home of the House Palpatine until their unexplained demise decades earlier.

Padmé's eyes went from side to side.

None of this made any sense.

Or did it?

Panaka was how Palpatine found out about her and Anakin...or did he know beforehand? Through his...niece, and had her do his dirty work?

And what? She had been spying on them? For Uncle Palpatine?

Padmé honestly wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Now she wished Anakin was here with them.

"Your father and I also took the liberty of purchasing more shrubbery to shield the gardens and balconies. Along with some new security upgrades at Varykino." To keep anymore nosy neighbors at bay.

"Thank you," Padmé said. Though she was sad that it come to that.

Jobal decided to change the subject. "I also found these earlier this week." Old holos and a few baby books that she thought she lost years ago when they moved to Theed.

Sola looked at the old holographs. One was of her and father when she was maybe four. The other was one of her and Padme when her sister was first brought home from the medcenter.

Padmé flipped through the little baby books.

"I used to read these to you when you two were little and your father was away." Usually in Theed or somewhere deep in the mountains doing odd jobs, earning extra credits. Though the family was blessed now, but things were very different back then. "You remember?"

Sola nodded. she remember very well.

"A little," Padmé only remembered bits and pieces.

Jobal blatantly asked her youngest daughter, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Padmé asked.

"Deal with Anakin being gone?" Jobal asked, "Being apart so much?" While she managed, she hated it when Ruwee was away. Nor could she imagine having to keep her love a secret.

Padmé gave a small shrug, "We knew it would be like this. In the end, we didn't care. I loved him. He loved me. For everything, for better or worse. We wanted to spend time with each other. No matter how long it lasts."

"You don't miss him?" Sola cut in and asked. Like her mother, she didn't understand how the couple did it. Yes, they were very independent beings, but one still had to spend time together to make a relationship work.

"Well, of course, I miss him." Padmé almost paused. Secretly and to be honest, and as terrible as it might sound. She was glad to have a day or two to herself. It wasn't that she didn't love him or miss him. She did, more than anything, but she was used to him being away. There were times the past several weeks she and Anakin did not know what to do with each other. At times, they were driving each other crazy. Having never spent so much time together over a long period of time. Also, despite having been married for over three years, they were each discovering new things about each other.

Anakin liked to take long, steamy, hot showers. Meaning he used most of the hot water up in the shower, or if she used it up, then he was mad at her. In the past three years, he usually took one at the Temple or if they each had time they showered together.

He often left his boots and cloak in the middle of walkway of the apartment. Yes, he had done so before in the past, but those were often in times of undressing while making their way to the bedroom. He was usually by morning or mid afternoon.

Plus since their marriage, he was moving some more of his belonging into her-_their_ apartment, now they were...she wouldn't call it fighting, but negotiating on some of these items. Tools. More of his boots. Who knew a Jedi could have so many boots, weren't they supposed to not own anything?

Then for the past few months, he had been trying to rearrange things in the apartment. Including her closets, some of which he tried to rearrange, much to her and the handmaidens' dismay.

_"It's not a mess, Anakin, everything's in alphabetical order."_

Then there was a noise.

_Beep! Beep!_

Padmé nearly groaned.

Jobal got up to see to the incoming transmission. "No, it's for me." She quickly listened to the message. "The library is short staffed this week." Jobal grabbed her cloak and bag. She then looked back to her daughter. "You two stay out of trouble."

"Trouble?" Sola joked. "Us? Never!"

Padmé grinned. She was also relieved. Originally, she thought it might be Queen. She had been on edge lately, the pair of politicians had been in constant contact lately. First Palpatine, now Panaka, again, the Queen felt a little uneasy to say the least.

Padmé could not blame her in the least. She was uneasy too, and not just about the current state of affairs.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against her hand.

"You alright?" Sola asked.

"I hope so." Padmé covered her mouth. "I was a little nauseous on the way over here." For a moment, it made Padmé flashback to when she was a child and she would get sick while flying in speeders and other modes of flight. Was that seriously coming back after...20 years?

No, no, she had been sick at home the night before too. "I hope I haven't caught something." She didn't want her precious Luke and Leia getting sick.

"...uh-huh," Sola then gave her that mysterious _all-knowing_ look.

Whatever that meant, Padmé didn't like it.

Before she could say anything, Sola asked, "Are you sure you haven't caught one of Anakin's germs?"

Padmé looked confused as she raised her head, "What?" Was this a joke from one of those books she loved as a kid? She didn't always understand her sister's sense of humor.

Sola rolled her eyes. Did she have to spell it out? "Are you pregnant?"

* * *

_Back on Coruscant..._

Anakin couldn't stand to meet Obi-Wan's eyes. He didn't need to, he could sense everything even without the Force.

Anger.

Disappoint.

Yet, Anakin also felt relief washing over him. As if some heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulder. His heart.

After some time, Anakin weakly asked, "Are you going to tell the Council?"

Obi-Wan paused. This explained so much.

A part of him would really like to. However, "I'm not your Master anymore. It's your decision, not mine."

"I know you're disappointed," Said Anakin. "I know I wasn't very appreciative of your training, but this wasn't any wrong doing on your part or your teachings."

Obi-Wan wasn't so sure. He doubted this would have happened if Qui-Gon had lived and trained Anakin.

Anakin knew this, "This...that was my choice," Anakin tried to reassure his former Master. "And I'm sorry I kept this from you. I...I didn't know how to tell you. I know you'd never do that to me."

Obi-Wan swallowed, "Uh-huh." He nodded very quietly to himself. He wanted to say more about this and the notes, but...not today.

* * *

_Meanwhile on Naboo..._

"No."

Padmé insisted as she sprang to her feet. "No, no, no." That wasn't true. "That's impossible!" They used protection...which was only 99.9% effective.

No, no, no.

She paced back and forth. Thinking of another explanation. When did she have her last monthly cycle?

...she couldn't remember.

No.

_No._

This just...could not be happening.

She just had two babies. She just went back went work. Anakin just went back to work. He was a Master now! They were still adjusting to the new...status quo in their lives. The paparazzi. Their marriage no longer being a secret. She and Anakin were getting used being in each other's lives more and more.

No way they were not ready for another baby.

At least, she certainly wasn't ready. She suddenly felt very tired.

And while she and Anakin hadn't talked about the possibility of having another child recently that is, no way he was ready for a third child.

Padmé first brought up the possibility of having children less than four months into their marriage. They had never really talked about having children, except for Padmé mentioned how she thought she would have a family by now when he first brought her back to Naboo.

When she finally asked him if he wanted a family one day, his answer was the most amazing and happiest reply of "yes."

Padmé remembered beaming. So happy. Giving her something to look forward and dream about.

Anakin later said, _"Let's have six or preferably more."_ And then he kissed her.

While at the time she thought he was joking, but she wasn't so sure. Anakin having a large family would ease the loneliness he felt as a child and still felt to this day.

Again, no way he was ready either. Yes, Anakin was getting better, he seemed to be sleeping more. Every now and then, Padmé woke and looked over and checked on him, many nights he seemed fine. Sleeping. Other nights, Anakin had nightmares, waking in cold sweats, or he didn't sleep at all. Mostly because of everything that had happened, but also the twins were keeping him- them up!

Sola cracked a smile, "So you haven't had sex?" She sensed that it was highly unlikely she and Anakin had been practicing abstinence.

Padmé tried not to turn red. "That's none of your business." Thinking of the past few months.

Sola took that as a _yes_. "Oh, come on, we're both adults here." What were they twelve?

Padmé said, "Yes," under her breathe. Oh Shiraya, she prayed she wasn't blushing. Sola would never ever let her hear the end of it. Of course she and Anakin had sex. Great sex. Now, yes, there were spans of time, almost a month where they didn't have sex, but this last month...

They had mind blowing‑earth shattering sex. Many times. In their bed. Her closet. The shower. Against the wall. Her home office. The sitting room sofa and floor.

Thanks in part to the war finally ending. Anakin being around more often. Then there was his new hand...his _damn new_ hand. Why did he have to get a new hand? While she never had a problem with his durasteel hand, she certainly enjoyed him having two hands of flesh.

Padmé lowered her head in defeat. Deep down, she sensed her sister could be right.

"Just take a test or go to the healer and find out for sure whether you are or not. If you want," Sola offered. "I'll go with you." She put a hand on her shoulder. "There's no sense in driving yourself crazy over the possibility of whether you are or not."

Perhaps it was childish, but Padmé really didn't want to. She feared the results.

Sola gently squeezed her shoulder. "You are not the first woman to have a baby." Well, babies, "Then turn around have get pregnant a few months later. Happens _all_ the time."

Padmé looked at Sola with a brow raised, "Ryoo and Pooja are...twenty two months apart." Nearly two years. This wasn't the same thing.

"Well, a few months after Ryoo was born I had a false alarm," Sola remembered waiting days before finally going to the healer. "But this did happen to Teckla."

Padmé had forgotten that Sunni and Jeck were less than a year apart. Yes, that's right...

Didn't Teckla once say it was like having twins?

_Oh, no._ And Padmé already had twins, so having another child would be like having triplets? She then felt like going upstairs and not getting out of bed for like a month or just going to the fresher and... "Oh no!" She ran into fresher and shut the door.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"There you are," Ruwee said from the sitting room couch as he put his novel down.

Padmé had finally just home. She and Sola had gone out earlier.

"Children are asleep."

"Thank you," While Padmé wanted to see them at the same time, she was so tired. After leaving the healer's after what felt like an eternity, the sisters went back to Sola and Darred's house and had a long talk about men and younglings in general. Sola also told Padmé about her new job.

Finally Padmé wished Sola luck. Sola did the same. The pair said goodnight, and Padmé went back to their parents.

"You and Sola take care of...whatever it is you needed to deal with?" Ruwee did not know how else to ask, but he wanted to make sure everything was alright.

"Yeah...I did," Padmé hesitated. "Mom home?"

Ruwee wanted to ask further, but decided against. She didn't seem ready or have the energy. "She is," He then replied. "Went straight to bed."

"I'll bet," Padmé smiled. "Well, goodnight."

"Night," Ruwee kissed her forehead.

Padmé then went upstairs. Hidden in her cloak pocket was a document from the healer. At the bottom of the document, in Galactic Basic, the results read: _Positive._

* * *

**What do you think?**

**My Uncle was in the military and now that he's retired, he and my Aunt don't always know what to do with one another and drive each other crazy since they're used to being apart. So I could kind of see the same thing happening with Padmé and Anakin since they're like a military couple/family too.**

**Trivia: Ederlathh Pallopides was mentioned in chapter seven of _Surprises: Unimaginable_. Padmé encountered her earlier in this story in chapter four. **

**In the novel, _Kenobi_, it took Obi-Wan time to learn how to commune with Qui-Gon. That's why I didn't have him ask Qui-Gon when he first discovered Plagueis's notes. **

**Coming up: Padmé tells Anakin the happy news. Changes take place all across the Republic. I probably won't post the last chapter until sometime next month/year. So happy New Year and Merry Christmas everyone!**

**What did everyone think of _The Force Awakens_? I give it a B-. I liked it, but wish it incorporated the Prequels more and not the OT, particularly the _A New Hope_ so much, but I'm hopeful for Episode VIII.**

**Review please.**


	17. Bittersweet

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**Last chapter. Lots of ****Padmé in this chapter. She and ****Anakin talk. There's some character growth for both characters. Don't worry, there's little bit of Obi-Wan too.**

**Changes are taking place all over the Galaxy. Including the Jedi Order.**

**If you haven't read or reread in awhile, you might want to. It brings up the Dark Woman and those notes that Obi-Wan found earlier in the story. Just in case, I hate for anyone to be lost.**

**And I'll warn you all now, it ends on something of a cliffhanger. **

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Bittersweet

_The next day..._

_Coruscant_

Padmé Amidala arrived home late at night on Coruscant.

The city was actually quite beautiful. Peaceful looking. Though Padmé hardly noticed.

She had too much on her mind. Her husband. The Republic. Her position in the Senate. Luke and Leia. The baby- the new baby.

Padmé was already incredibly busy. How could she possibly make all this work? She had yet to inform Anakin of this.

She would have told him when she got home, but she didn't quite find the right moment.

Luke and Leia were a little fussy when they came home. Though Anakin didn't seem to mind, he was so happy to see them.

"Home again, home again," he sung to them. It was an old classic song, one that both his and even Padmé's parents sung to her as a child.

Galen was most helpful by setting the table for dinner.

"Thank you," She kissed his forehead.

Even before he got Luke and Leia to go to sleep, A could sense something was bothering his wife.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked her when they pulled the covers down for bed.

Padmé was too tired to talk, "Just hold me." She reached for him. "Tell me everything's going to be alright."

Anakin wished he knew what was wrong. "Everything's alright," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tightly.

Again, Padmé was so tired. She fell asleep minutes after her head hit the pillow. She had decided to wait until the morning when she was more awake and had the energy to deal with Anakin's potential reaction. Padmé had no idea how he'd react to the idea of a third child. She sensed he would be excited, but again, she didn't know.

Unfortunately, he was already gone when she woke the next morning.

According to his holo note, the Council called him in early. Apparently the Jedi Council was going to make some sort of announcement.

_"Whatever that means,"_ She could almost hear Anakin mumble.

She smiled.

She did enjoy her morning with Luke and Leia. They were much more pleasant this morning after a good night's sleep. Threepio and Artoo helped her feed them and get around.

It was just them and the droids.

Anakin had taken Galen with him to meet with some of the other Jedi younglings so that he could socialize with beings his own age, which Padmé thought was a good idea.

Anakin wasn't the only one called into work last minute. Padmé was called into an emergency meeting as well, but before she made her way to the Senate Plaza she briefly spoke with her lawyer. He would be bringing some paperwork by so she and Anakin could officially become Galen's legal guardians.

She supposed Galen could stay in the guest room they had given him. She also supposed they buy him some toys and books of his own instead of him always reading and playing with Luke and Leia's baby books and toys. She planned for Luke and Leia to share the same room until they were older. As for the new baby, he or she could occupy the room across from theirs.

The door to her private shuttle opened.

"SENATOR AMIDALA!" The paparazzi greeted her.

Captain Panaka helped her from the shuttle. He seemed to watch even more closely. While she hadn't said anything to him, she suspected that he knew she was pregnant.

"WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE END OF THE WAR?"

Padmé did her best not to pause. She knew she was late and had apparently a very important meeting. "No comment."

"WHAT ABOUT NUTE GUNRAY'S TRIAL? IS IT TRUE YOU WILL TESTIFY?"

For a moment, Padmé's mask slipped. She had no idea that trial was coming up so soon.

That also meant _he_ was probably on this world somewhere. Locked up, she prayed.

Upon entering the Chancellor's Office, she learned it officially. The war was over.

Treaties signed and sealed.

The confederate systems and worlds were being welcomed back.

Though perhaps _welcomed back_ should have quotations marks. There was hardly a red carpet or a sign. Mostly whispers, paparazzi gossiping, Senators both happy and unhappy.

Some of their current and newly appointed Senators were on their way back to Coruscant now.

"I'm not going to lie to you Bail, I'm not sure about all of this." Having some of the same Senators who stabbed them- the Republic- in the back all those years ago were just coming back. Like nothing had happened? #But# Something had; a war and beings, countless beings, had died.

Bail nodded. "In a perfect world, I'd prefer those Senators to be replaced." Knowing they would cause trouble. "But one thing at a time." Hopefully, in time, they could be replaced with the right beings such as the Senators who had not selfishly benefitted from the corruption in the Republic, but had followed their own ambitions all these years.

Padmé thought her family "reunion" a few months back had been awkward, but this was going to be something else.

"So how are you?" Bail had hardly seen his friend lately.

"Busy and tired," Padmé said with a smile. "You?"

"Busier and tireder," he answered with the same smile. He then told her about Breha. Bail, surprising even himself, admitted to being almost jealous of her and Anakin. "Well, certainly not your marriage being the center of attention." But that they had not one, but two beautiful younglings. "You are so blessed."

Padmé almost said that they would soon have three, but decided against it, since she wanted to tell Anakin first. Plus she didn't want to make Bail feel any worse.

Apparently, the Organas had been thinking of adopting a child, but for now their plans had been put on hold because of his Chancellorship.

"I hope it works out." Padmé said with a hopeful smile.

They talked for a few more minutes then she left.

* * *

_Later that afternoon..._

At last she was home.

She found Anakin passed out on the sofa. Galen was curled up, asleep on the other end of the sofa.

What's more?

The twins were still sleeping too. Apparently, Padmé thought while looking back over at their father, _someone_ forgot to wake them up.

Padmé crossed her arms.

Oh, _that_ husband of hers.

First, she was pregnant.

_Again_.

Now this!

Anakin slowly opened his eyes and looked up, "Hey." He yawned.

Padmé narrowed her eyes.

_Oh_, how he was going to pay for this.

Pay dearly.

"We are never having sex again."

Okay, not really. But at least not for a long time.

Padmé hadn't seen Anakin move so quickly in quite some time. If she wasn't so mad, she might have laughed.

Anakin's heart was beating out of his chest. "Uh-what?" He was awake now. "What did you...what did I do?" He honestly had no idea. Anakin looked around. Had he missed something?

"To begin with," Padmé said through clenched teeth. "You forgot to wake up the twins!" Now Luke and Leia would be up _all_ night!

"Oh," Anakin looked over at the sleeping pair of babies then back to his wife. "Uh, okay." He paused, "Look, you stay in bed tonight," It seemed fair. "I'll stay up with them tonight." ...all night. Anakin sighed.

It was almost sweet. Almost. He wasn't getting off that easy. "Oh," Padmé still hadn't uncrossed her arms. "I'll be up anyway." Probably. Throwing up. Another thing that was his fault.

Anakin raised a brow, "...why?" What was wrong?

Padmé finally just said it, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh..." Anakin blinked. Wow! "That's..." Anakin ran his fingers through his hair. "That's wonderful." The same reaction he had when he found she was pregnant with Luke and Leia.

Another baby. Wow, he had not seen that coming. Unless it was twins again... He shook his head, better not go there.

Padmé finally sat down on the sofa, "What are we going to do?" _Three children_... now they would be outnumbered. Four actually with Galen.

Anakin tried to think of a good answer, "We'll manage." He said. He hoped.

"It's going to change things."

Anakin looked to his wife. "Yeah," What was the old saying? A baby changes everything. Luke and Leia had certainly changed things, but she meant something else. "What do you mean?"

"I...I don't know if I can do this." Padmé rubbed her temples. "Work. Three small children."

"Um," Anakin smiled as he made a gesture. "I'm here." He wasn't going anywhere. "It's not going to be like your first pregnancy." She wouldn't be all alone. He would be around. Which Anakin was looking forward to, he missed all the doctor appointments. Now he could be there for this child.

"I know," Padmé smiled. She was glad he was, she wasn't sure she could go through it all again without him. Especially with two children.

Anakin blinked several times. Was he hearing this? He long assumed and accepted that Padmé would never leave the Senate. Even when the Republic was nothing but dust, she would still continue on with her duties, responsibilities, and the work she loved. "But you love being a Senator."

"I do, Annie, I do, but this...this is killing me. When I'm here, I think about the Senate and the Republic. That's not fair to you or our children. When I'm at the Senate, I think about them." Padmé looked over at the play pen. Then back to Anakin. "I think about you, us, everything. I'm not being fair to anyone."

"If I have to give something up, it won't be this." It wasn't the first Padmé had considered all this. She thought this over prior to Luke and Leia's birth, but then Palpatine died and everything else happened. Representative Binks could take her place. Senator Binks. She smiled. Knowing Jar Jar would be thrilled and probably overwhelmed. As would the Queen. Oh, she would be thrilled. On top of everything else, she was about to lose her one of her most trusted ally and advisor.

For several moments, Anakin didn't speak. It was funny, Anakin thought he would be overjoyed- beyond _thrilled_ if his wife ever decided to leave politics behind. Even consider the very possibility. Since he loathed politics, the Senate, all of it.

Yet he wasn't happy she was considering this, he wanted her to be happy. Would she be happy if she truly did leave? "I'll support whatever you want to do." Anakin caressed his cheek with his right hand.

Their lips met.

"Oh," Anakin made a face. As if he couldn't believe what he was saying, because he couldn't. Yes, he had been there when it all became official. He heard Masters Yoda and Windu say the words themselves, but he still didn't believe it. "You'll never guess what the Council said was no longer forbidden..."

* * *

It was official.

As of this morning at 0900 hours, Coruscanti time, a Jedi was no longer forbidden from forming relationships- including marriage and a family.

The attachment rule was still in place, but again, not marriage or love necessarily. When the attachment turned into obsession, where it took a being into that place that it nearly took Anakin, that was the kind of attachment that was forbidden. He was an example the Masters would show their students when teaching about attachment, love, obsession, and their differences.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. Then closed them again. Doing his best to concentrate.

He had been in and out of mediation all day since the Council dismissed the Jedi.

Communing with Qui-Gon, coming to terms with what Anakin had told him, and finally what the Council had announced.

Though Obi-Wan had attended all the meetings where they Council had talked and meditated on the subject, Obi-Wan still could not believe it. He wondered if Anakin could either. He hadn't had a chance to talk to him. Perhaps he should and needed to speak with Anakin. He hadn't really spoken with Anakin since his little confession.

Yes, Obi-Wan knew it wasn't his fault. Anakin was a grown man now. He made his own decisions but a part of Obi-Wan would probably always feel responsible. Anakin was his responsibility and student at the time the...incident happened. He knew he shouldn't. Guilt was still an attachment, but Obi-Wan needed time to process this.

As for this morning, while Obi-Wan trusted Qui-Gon's wisdom and knew that Anakin being with Padmé was a good thing, Obi-Wan still didn't know how he felt about all this.

Also, since the Council made it official, he had been thinking about the past.

_Siri..._

_Satine..._

About how much different his life might have been if this new rule had been in place sooner.

Obi-Wan lowered his head.

...But even grief was still an attachment. And so, he let it go. As he let them go.

They were now one with Force.

He had to focus on the living, the Order, and everything these changes would bring. What was happening in the Galaxy? What would happen to Anakin, the Senator, and their family?

Obi-Wan didn't know if he ever would have those sort of things. He sensed... not. He sensed he was to end up like Master Yoda. Obi-Wan had never given it much thought, but he didn't know how felt about that.

There were not many, but a few Jedi, mostly Knights, Padawans, and Younglings, who began looking for their families.

To Obi-Wan's knowledge, only one Jedi Master had joined theirs.

Obi-Wan himself.

He knew was from Stewjon, he didn't know much else about his roots.

According to the reports at the Temple, the war had briefly touched down on Stewjon.

At least, that's what he was told. Obi-Wan had few memories of the world. Feelings really. He remembered endless fields of wheat. Playing with his older brother, Owen, but little else.

Earlier today, curiosity continued to get the better of him after he tried and failed to meditate.

According to the official records of Stewjon, the Kenobis still lived on Stewjon. They included his older brother named Owen, who coincidently was the same name as Anakin's stepbrother. Apparently they also had a sister named Sarah and another brother named Alec. Obi-Wan had no recollection of them so he assumed they were younger. Of course, Obi-Wan had few memories of their parents, who had passed away. Which was too bad. Obi-Wan supposed, but at least they were one with the Force.

He appreciated them as his progenitor, but he didn't have much feelings beyond that. He supposed it was apathy? At least, he didn't think so. Hours ago, he had no except the Order. Now he had three siblings and several nieces and nephews.

Did he?

He didn't know.

He didn't know what to do and how to feel about all this.

For now he decided to try meditating again and hopefully enjoy his newfound time with his Master, Qui-Gon.

* * *

_A few days later..._

_Naboo_

_Varykino_

Galen seemed to enjoy the world.

Anakin supposed it reminded him of his homeworld, Kashyyyk.

"He was the son of two Jedi who were killed recently," Padmé explained to her sister and mother.

Sola paused, "So you and Anakin aren't such an anomaly?"

"Apparently not," Padmé shrugged.

"And you're adopting him."

They hadn't really decided. Plus if they adopted Galen that would officially end his relationship with his parents. While yes, they were dead, Galen was still mourning them. Nor had she and Anakin decided if this would be permanent. Maybe, but Padmé hadn't decided, plus she had some other things on her mind at the moment."For now, we are filing the papers to become to his guardians." It should be official by the end of the month.

"Just his legal guardians.

"He sees something of himself in Galen and wanted to help him."

"What about..." Sola trailed off. Realizing the others didn't know. Nor was it her place to announce it.

"Your new baby." Jobal finished.

Padmé looked over to her mother. How did she...

"I'm mother," Jobal smiled. "I know everything."

"Where are the men?" All three of them. Anakin, Darred, and Dad.

"Hm," Jobal looked around. "I'm not sure." Though knowing those three it couldn't be good.

"I thought you said you knew everything," Sola smirked.

* * *

Darred and Anakin tiptoed through the halls of Varykino.

They were playings the kids earlier, but decided to go off and do their own thing. They had just drank a few beers and were now looking for a deck of Sabaac cards. Darred was looking in one part of the estate and Anakin on the other. He opened another door. Nothing, then tried the next. Hoping the Force would help with something useful for a change.

A moment later, he realized which door he had just opened was the wrong door and it was a moment later.

He opened the door to find, no surprise, his father-in-law, Ruwee Naberrie. Which really shouldn't be a surprise since this room was his study.

Anakin nearly cursed under his breathe, "Uh, I was..." Anakin couldn't remember was he doing here. "...going that way."

Ruwee held up a hand as he called out, "Wait."

Anakin paused. Not sure what to do next.

"Sit down," Ruwee said.

Anakin said with a puzzled face, "Why?" They had little to pretty much nothing to do with each other. At most they had said maybe a few dozen words to each other the past few months. Which they had done for the the family, mainly for Padmé's sake, they...tolerated each other.

Ruwee sighed. Why was he making this so difficult? "Sit," He gestured towards the chair in front of him.

Anakin slowly sat down.

Ruwee then offered Anakin a drink.

"Um," Anakin took the glass. "Thanks."

"Here on Naboo, this wine, the wine of the dove was often poured during negotiations and times of war." He wondered if Chancellor Organa had any?

Ruwee knew that was how the ancient Naboo got through the negotiations. Well, that and they were probably very intoxicated. Ruwee let out a brief chuckle. "It means peace." Ruwee said with a smile. "I know you think I don't like you." It wasn't that Ruwee disliked...okay, maybe a little. Anakin still needed to work on his ego. Also he and Anakin came from different worlds and backgrounds.

More importantly, his youngest daughter suddenly being married and having a family all at once had been something of a shock. Even now, it was still a bit of a shock, but now mostly in the good ways.

It would be hard on any father.

Ruwee also predicted that Anakin would one day understand this.

"I like traditions," Ruwee explained. "I like traditions, and I like consistency, and continuity, and I don't like change." Everyone had their fill of the latter lately. "But...when that change is for the better...when it helps turn a girl into a woman." Yes, in many ways Padmé had been grown up for a very long time. She was a great leader and put the needs of others before herself. Always putting work in front of all else. Now she putting her family first. It was no longer work, work, work. Realizing there was more to life. "Then I have to reconsider. A short time ago I thought you were the end of the Naberries. Now I see you may be the best thing that ever happened to us."

"Um," Anakin did not know what to what say except, "Thank you."

The two men quietly sipped their glasses.

* * *

Fireworks filled the skies of Coruscant.

Finally, after three years of fighting and months of negotiation, the Clone Wars were officially over. Chancellor Organa and Vice Chair Mothma had just finished making their speeches, welcoming back the Confederate systems.

Some were happy to be back. Others felt angry. Bitter.

The same could be said for those in the Republic.

But there was still plenty of conflict left.

What would happen to the Clone Army?

And what about the many impending trials?

_"One day at a time,"_ Said Chancellor Bail Organa live via the HoloNet. _"Tonight, let's celebrate going forward."_

Beings all across Coruscant watched, including those in the Jedi at the Temple, although some of them hardly noticed.

Days earlier, the Council informed the rest of the Masters, Knights, Padawans, and younglings of the changes that were effective at the Jedi Order.

Marriage was no longer forbidden.

Some of the Masters were still unsure if a Jedi should be allowed to marry. Especially a being who was not a Jedi or Force sensitive, but Masters Skywalker and Vos had chosen mates who were strong in the Force.

Possessions were still forbidden, unless they were for a Jedi's loved one or family.

Many Jedi welcomed the changes. Some even agreed that this was where the Force was leading.

A few even said they had visions over the matter.

Others were on the fence.

A few, not so much.

Some expressed their concerns with words and by packing their satchels with their few belongings. Effective today, five more Masters had resigned, following the Dark Woman.

Some left for reasons unrelated to the changes, such as Master Luminara Unduli.

Again, her decision had little to do with the changes- so she said, but because of the past.

She thought time would heal the events of last year. When her former Padawan, Barriss Offee set off that bomb at the Temple. Setting up another. Betraying them all.

_"Time has not healed all wounds," _she told the Masters.

Along with Master Unduli, three Knights and three Padawans left. One of those Padawans... decided to not follow her Master. Believing it was the right decision.

The Lost Twenty was now the Lost Twenty-nine, at least until any other disappointed Jedi left their ranks

Jedi Master Mace Windu paced back and forth.

Over a decade earlier there had been 10,000 Jedi.

"Our numbers were dwindling before." First the war. "And now this?" There were now less than eight hundred Jedi and that was counting Padawans, Younglings, and even those sleeping in the creche.

What was to become of them? How would they help and protect the Republic?

Yoda lowered his head. "A hard day this has been." He looked up. "But end on a more positive note it will. Come," He told his pupil. "Ready for the ceremony we must be," Yoda floated up in the stairs in his hover chair. He would be officiating the ceremony in less than an hour.

The wedding of Jedi Master Kit Fisto and Knight Aayla Secura.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala watched the footage and now the fireworks from her apartment.

Well, just Anakin. He was staring at a hologram of their new baby. Well, really it looked more like a...piece of shuura. It didn't really look like a baby. Anakin shrugged. He supposed that was how they all looked at one time.

Padmé had fallen asleep against his chest. In the playpen, Luke and Leia slept, too. Galen was playing with a toy starfighter that was quite similar to Anakin's.

They invited Obi-Wan up to watch the fireworks and to have dinner. The trio hadn't done anything together in so long.

Also, Obi-Wan said there was a matter he needed to speak with them on.

Something important.

Anakin hoped it wasn't about...what he told Obi-Wan the other day. About the Tusken Raiders and the fact that he still hadn't told the Council. Nor was he really planning on it."

"How are you?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin shortly after stepping off the turbolift and into the Senator's- his _friends'_ apartment. It wasn't really just the Senator's apartment.

"Shh," Anakin put a finger to lips.

Seeing that the Senator and the twins, he lowered his voice. "You look..." Obi-Wan tried to think of the right word. He was about to say "better" when Anakin said just that.

"Better." Anakin answered. Now than he thought about it, he realized he was, "I am. Better than I've felt in a long time." He looked down at his sleeping wife. "Being with Padmé, our family, telling you about..." Even Ruwee the other night. "It's given me a sense of peace." A peace Anakin wasn't sure if he had ever known.

He kissed Padmé's forehead.

Obi-Wan paused as he reached into his cloak pocket.

"Mast-Obi-Wan, Anakin had almost forgotten. "You said there was something you needed to tell me."

Obi-Wan smiled as he reached back in his cloak pocket. Then he took his hand back out with nothing in it. "It's nothing." Leaving the notes in cloak where they belonged. He sat back and enjoyed the fireworks and magnificent view.

* * *

The celebration continued on all across Coruscant.

The Senators celebrated from their apartments or Senate Rotunda offices. Some with the look of relief and triumph. Like those on the Loyalists Committee, including Chancellor Organa at his side, Vice Chair Mothma raised her glass, "To the Republic," They said to their colleague in the ball room.

"To the Republic," Hundreds of beings raised their glasses. Clanging and drank in celebration. They then turn their attention to the fireworks.

Others with the look of defeat.

Palpatine was gone. Now they were going back to where they were before Palpatine. Many had to start from scratch. They were on probation. Investigations were looming.

For others, it was only beginning of their demise.

Across the city, former Viceroy Nute Gunray sighed from his cell. Oh, how he missed his floppy headpiece. On his world, such headpieces meant power. Wealth, but he wasn't giving up. He would get out of this. Somehow.

But then what?

The preliminary hearing for his trial began tomorrow.

"Gunray," Said the Lasat guard. "You have a visitor."

Nute Gunray raised a hairless brow. His family wasn't expected to land on Coruscant until tomorrow.

The guard led him down to a private visiting room where he undid his restraints.

One that Gunray didn't even know existed. He filed that tidbit away for another time.

"Good to see you, Gunray," Said a voice from the dark corner.

Nute Gunray sat down on the bench. "Uh, yes?"

Who was this man? Was he even a man? He couldn't tell. Neimoidians couldn't see well in the dark.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

The shadow paused. "I want... many things," he said. "To begin with, the Republic."

Gunray almost laughed, "I'm afraid the Jedi won _that_ cause."

"On the contrary, my friend," He put his elbows on the table as he fingertips met. "The Jedi haven't won. The war for the Republic and its soul is merely on hold." The same could be said for the soul of Anakin Skywalker, who was the most vital element in his plans. Gunray was vital to both the fall of the Republic and Anakin.

Gunray shook his head.

What was he speaking of? "It's over." Gunray shook his head. "We lost." It was over before they even began.

Sidious who had apparently been Chancellor Palpatine of Naboo this whole time was gone. Playing him for a fool all these years.

"Oh, Viceroy, _Viceroy_," The shadow said in a mocking tone as he reached to pull back his hood. "When will you learn?" His secret fraternity was never out of tricks.

"Y-_You!"_ Gunray stared in both fear and amazement. Was this possible? "But you're...you're-"

"Dead?" He smiled at the sniveling coward in front of him. "It is not in my fraternity's nature to die." After all, immortality was their ultimate goal.

One which he, and _he alone_ achieved.

"Now let's get down to business..."

_End._

* * *

**What do you think? Any ideas on who it is? Also everyone seem in character and realistic? **

**Padmé has changed a lot and honestly, I hadn't really given it much thought until some of you pointed it out. **

**Trivia: I don't know how many Jedi were left by the beginning of _Revenge of the Sith_, but probably not many. There were said to be 10,000 in _The Phantom Menace_. Less during _Attack of the Clones_ and certainly less in _Revenge of the Sith_.**

**Owen was originally going to be Obi-Wan's brother. It's in the Return of the Jedi novelization. I named his other Alec, in honor of Alec Guinness. Not sure how I came up with the name Sarah for his sister, but I like it.**

**The Lost Twenty only counts Jedi Masters and perhaps Knights, not Padawans. In case any of you were wondering.**

**TCW shout out. We never found out how Master Luminara Unduli dealt with Barriss's actions after that episode. I think it would be really hard on her.**

**** The next story will be called, _Renaissance_, but before I start posting it, I think I'd like to finish _The Supreme Commander and the Grand Vizier _first_._ Also I think it needs a bit of touching up before I start posting. ****

**Leave a review please.**


End file.
